Blaze & Fade Out
by asopo339
Summary: Ash/Faervel finds herself in a world she thought as fiction. She struggles to find her way through her new life, to find her purpose, and the mysterious question of who were her parents and why did they end up in another world? At least she now knows why she was born with pointed ears, but Faervel does not what it means to be an elf, and instead is burns like a mortal flame.
1. Chapter 1 - Rebirth

Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

The notation to rule them all: One notation for you all, this is no 10th walker, fuck that shit. The other notation is that the main character, Ashlynn is an artist, loves to sing, play the guitar and draw. To be honest, part of the inspiration for her character and her story comes from the inspiration of several very talented friends of mine. But she isn't far from perfect and her flaws will come into play :) This story is an exploration into romance, about healing yourself, and overcoming the odds life throws at us sometimes. This story will be written only for the Third Age, through The Hobbit, the Lord of the Rings, and possibly a bit in the fourth age. The biggest accomplishment is to love, to open your heart. Sometimes loving and standing on the sidelines is all you can, sometimes being a side character is just as important as being a main character, because the side character supports the main character.

Non-Story Related: Also for the House of the Blessed Star, which I have failed to continue, I am going to leave it up. If people want I will post the random materials for it that I have for the other chapters. However, I am working on a different story that stars at the Awakening of Cuiviénen and continues on through the First Age, the Second Age, and of course the Third Age.

"We are all connected  
to each other now  
reaching new dimensions  
as we go into the void  
moments away from our one true destiny  
time won't slow down at all  
like a bird set free"

Diamond Sky, Elliot Berger

**Chapter One - Rebirth**

_Present Day, "Earth"_

A cellphone ran out loud in the silent room, the only other sound was of breathing. Instantly at the sound of the cellphone, the person, a young woman sat up on the bed. She threw her covers, her short strawberry blonde hair sticking up everywhere as she stumbled over to her dresser. She grabbed the cellphone, answered the call and held it up slightly away from her ear.

"Ashlynn Flanagan! Where are you! You were supposed to be at work ten minutes ago!" The voice yelled over the phone.

"I'm really really sorry Mrs. Smith. I overslept, I'll be there as soon as I can," Ashlynn answered. The woman on the other side gave a heavy sigh.

"You are lucky to have me watch over you, well hurry up," Mrs. Smith ordered and slammed the phone done. Ashlynn sighed and glanced up at the mirror, running her hands through her hair, her pointed ears stick out from her short hair. Ashlynn considered a defect, a problem more than it was worth, but her parents never fixed her ears. It was not like they had the money to.

Ashlynn sighed and quickly got dressed in her comfy clothes that she used for running and biking. She was going to have to bike today instead of waiting for the buses. She quickly packed her spare clothes for later and her work uniform, tossing her keys, boots and shoes in. She ran downstairs into the garage and pulled out her bike and lock out. She strapped her helmet on and opened the side door, she carried her bike out, locked the door and kicked it shut.

"Hey Ash! Are you late again?" One of her neighbors called.

"Yeah I am! Bye! See you later!"

"That's what you get for staying out almost all night," he lectured her as she quickly pedaled away. Ashlynn basked in the wind in her hair as she pedaled down the street and the warmth of the sun. It was already stiffing hot at 6:20am, so Ashlynn figured it was going to be a scorcher. Ashlynn arrived at 7:05am at the small bakery shop, at the corner of a busy intersection. Ashlynn locked her bike up and headed inside to the bakery.

"Hey Ash, I love these new scones! They go perfect with my tea," complimented a customer.

"I am really glad! I am going to start carrying some more summery products," Ash informed the customer and headed into the back of the store greeting her employees.

"So Mrs. Smith, what do you think of the new bakery products we are carrying?" Ash said, stepping into the office. Mrs. Smith was an older woman in her 50's, who mothered Ash as much as Ash would allow. They had a close relationship since Ash got out of college and established her bakery. It helped that her best friend, Lucian, or Lucy as she called him was her son.

"Is that why you were up late last night and not here?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes, I wanted to bake all the new products before Judy came in to bake the normal goods," Ash explained.

"I thought you were off gallivanting with Lucian last night. He never came home..." Mrs. Smith said worriedly.

"I'll go look later at our favorite spots, but we weren't supposed to meet last night. Tonight is our band practice," Ash informed.

"This is so unlike him..."

"I know, but do not worry to much. Put on a smile, embrace the day. I'll stay up front today and work with the customers. Here, this is a phone book of all our friends, why don't you try and call them on line two? Maybe they will know," Ash suggested, handing over the phone book from her backpack. Ash slipped the backpack onto the peg in the office and headed out into the front, tying an apron around her and plastering a smile on her face. She greeted her regulars, talked with new customers and answered their questions.

"So what coffee are you guys carrying today?"

"Maui Madness, Blueberry, our House Blend, Decaf, and Dark Roast, and we have many different flavor shots. Would you like me to name them all," asked one of her employees? The interactions were normal, comforting, as Ash worried about Lucy.

"Hey Ash, Mrs. Smith wants to talk to you," said a girl. Ash thanked her and walked in the back to the office.

"Have you found him?" Ash asked.

"No, but Gabriel saw him on the corner of Main Street heading onto 5th" Mrs. Smith answered.

"I think I may have an idea of where he is," Ash said quietly, wondering why Lucy was heading towards a bad area. "I'll go check it out later, I promise."

"Not to late, alright?"

"I promise, not to late," Ash agreed. "Hey Mrs. Smith..."

"What is it Ash?"

"I made a living will recently, should something ever happen to me, you get this bakery."

"Stop taking non-sense Ash, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Its a feeling I got Mrs. Smith. I've always trusted my feelings, they never led me wrong, especially not on the streets," Ash said glancing over at Mrs. Smith from the corner of her eyes. Mrs. Smith's face darkened and she took a deep breath in.

"You are not doing drugs again?"

"No, no, I am not. I have been clean for a long time, since that time at the hospital..."

"Alright, but you better come back to me. I only have Lucian, Emma, and you," Mrs. Smith said. Ashlynn tried to give Mrs. Smith an assuring smile, but she was not sure if she succeeded. Ash headed out to serve more customers, to bake, and to clean up. As she did she got lost in her thoughts and memories.

Ashlynn really did not believe in the supernatural at all, but she learned to trust her instincts. Ashlynn had run away from her home, grew up on the streets, till she had met Lucy and Mrs. Smith. They took her in for a time, until they realized she was on drugs. They forced her to go into detox and then into a program. But all that time on the streets, had enforced her to listen to her instincts, it was how she managed to not get raped, assaulted, or hurt. It was why she knew which people to trust. She only ended up trusting Lucy and Mrs. Smith because they treated her like a person and they had radiated such kindness. Emma was nice, but she was not like her mother or her brother. Emma had wanted her mother to throw Ash out on the street, but she was addicted to drugs and did not want that influence in the home. However, since that detox time, Ash had been clean.

Mrs. Smith adopted Ash, helped her get her GED, and put her through college. It was not like Ash was dumb, she was smart, and creative. Ash was an artist with a sensitive soul. It was Lucy who bought her a guitar and who would sit with her on the street playing with her. Ash did not have the perfect ear like Lucy who could listen a song once and play it, but she was quick learner, always had to be. Lucy made it a competition, who could outdo the other, who could get the perfect SAT scores. It was her relationship with Lucy, as brother and sister, that was what saved her life from an early death.

"Are you lost in memory lane again?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yeah, I can never thank you enough for what you did for me," Ash said with a smile.

"I am just doing the Lord's work. A little feeling in my heart told me I had to save you. I never told you this, but that feeling is still in my heart that you have something to accomplish," Mrs. Smith. Ash laughed and shook her head.

"Who knows? We never know we have met our destinies, until we unfold with it," Ash said mystically, raising one eyebrow at Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith smiled.

"Can you go look for him now? I am really worried, I know it is only three p.m., I will close up the bakery for you, okay?"

"Alright, I'll trust you Mrs. Smith. I'll go find Lucy," Ash said and gave Mrs. Smith a hug. Ash untied her apron as she walked into the back, exchanging it for her backpack and helmet. She slipped out of the door, into the muggy hot city. Ash loved being warm, but this humidity was a killer. She unlocked her bike and placed the lock in her pack. She took off pedaling down the street, heading towards 5th.

'_I never wanted to go near that section again. Why is Lucy over there?_' Ashlynn wondered out to herself. 5th street was not the worst of the worst, but a lot of drug deals went down there, a lot of junkies, hookers, and even gang members were there. Since getting off the streets, becoming clean, Ashlynn never went there again, until today. Hopefully no one would recognize her, but her violet eyes were rather unique; at least her hair was cut short and was her natural hair color. Ash continued to that area, fear in her heart, realizing this was probably one of the stupidest things she could have done. Yet her instincts were telling her she was fine, she was okay.

Ash got to 5th street and glanced around and then she saw a face she recognized, Jane. She was dressed like a hooker, but one arm was covered, probably to hide the scars from drug use.

"Jane!" Ash said as she crossed the street.

"I don't do chicks," Jane said.

"No Jane, I'm not interested in fucking," Ash said shaking her head.

"Wait a minute, are you, are you Ash?"

"Jesus Christ! Look at you! I was wondering what happened to you, but figured you probably died somewhere, do you need some drugs," Jane asked. Ash gave a tight smile.

"Yeah no, I got out. I'm clean now and I am staying that way," Ash answered. Ash pulled out a photo of Lucy and showed it to Jane.

"Have you seen this guy around? Someone said they saw him going down here last night," Ash said.

"No, I would recognize that sweet face anywhere. He's a beauty, is he your sugar daddy?" Ashlynn, at that moment could have done a face palm at that moment, but realized that this was probably all Jane known.

"No he is my brother, we run together," Ashlynn explained.

"Ask Big John up the street. Want me to take you to him?" Ashlynn shook her head at Jane's question. She really did not want to run into anyone she once knew.

"Hey baby, is this chick bothering you?" A man asked walking up to Jane.

"No, she is just looking for her friend. Ash, show Mark the picture, maybe he has seen him," Jane suggested. Ash sighed and showed Mark the picture.

"No, I don't know why no rich white guy would be down here. Get lost, people here don't like questions," Mark said eying her.

"No, you guys just don't like pigs, oink oink," Ash said.

"Haha, that is right. But we don't like nobody who ain't our own stickin their nose in our biz, get lost," Mark said.

"Mark, be nice! This is my friend Ash, she was on the streets with me."

"Then she should know better to come back. There are no friends for you here," Mark said.

"Fine, fine, I will leave. Jane, if you see him, come to here," Ash said giving Jane her business card.

"Alright, I shall Ash. See you around, you know where to find me," Jane said. Ash nodded and got on her bike and wheeled it around. She pedaled away as fast as she could, not wanting to be in that area any longer. Ash came to a stop at the busy intersection and waited for it to turn green, tapping the handles her bike in thought. It turned green and Ash pedaled forward, she heard the screech, a horn to late. She glanced to the side realizing a car had run the red light, a cop car in pursuit, and it was to late to move away. The car hit her straight on and for a moment she flew upwards and she came back down with a hard crash.

Ashlynn stared up at the blue sky, cloudless and beautiful. It was a warm day, with sunlight pouring unchecked. Today was band practice and tomorrow she had a concert she was going to preform, her first concert since becoming signed. Now it seemed to late. Her eyes started to blur and her eyes drifted shut.

"Hey, stay awake now! Miss stay awake!" Ashlynn was so tired, she had no desire to be awake. There was sirens in the distance, her heartbeat seemed so loud in her ears. Her eyes flickered open to see dark brown eyes staring worriedly into hers, she glanced over to see blood pouring out.

'_To late, but why?_' She glanced up at those eyes again. She tried to say why, but it didn't come out. Why did this had to happen? Even Mrs. Smith said she had something to do, something to achieve, and her instincts didn't warn her of approaching death. So why was she dying? Ashlynn closed her eyes, the sound of something roaring, like ocean surf, filling her ears, her heartbeat a drum, lulling her into eternal sleep.

_Grey Havens, Middle-Earth, Year 1000_

"Círdan! Círdan!" Círdan looked up from where he was talking to Olórin.

"What is it Aerdir?" Círdan asked. Aerdir came running in.

"We found an elleth, washed up on the shores! She is unconscious, but breathing," Aerdir explained.

"Let us go see this elleth," Olórin said, his curiosity peaked. They headed quickly to the healing rooms. Olórin observed the elleth as Círdan began to check over her with the other healers. Olórin observed the strange clothing on the floor next to her, her short strawberry blonde hair, her eyes closed, and the scarring on her arms.

"I know there are a lot of elves, but few with that hair color. I do not recognize this elleth," Olórin said.

"Neither do I. All we can do is wait for her to wake up, her mind and spirit feel damaged, but given a little time, she should wake up," Círdan said to Olórin.

"I think I will stay here till she wakes up, I want to hear her story," Olórin said to Círdan. Círdan nodded to Olórin.

"I will have a room prepared for you," Círdan said.

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I will wait here for her," Olórin said, sitting in the chair by her bed side.

"Let me know if she wakes up," Círdan said.

"Of course." Olórin sat and continued to study the elleth who lay in a deep asleep.

"What is your story?" Olórin asked her silently. Of course the elleth would not answer, she lay there asleep, oblivious to the world, her breathing deep.

Ashlynn groaned, feeling return to her body. She clutched at the sheets and her eyes snapped open. Her eyes first focused on the ceiling and noticed it wasn't tiled. She stared up at it in confusion.

"I am not at the hospital?" Ashlynn croaked out.

"Good you are awake, we were beginning to worry if you would never wake up," a kindly voice said to her. Ashlynn looked over to find an old man, in gray robes and a gray pointy hat. The old man offered her a glass of water and Ashlynn took it with relief, albeit her hands shook a little.

"Where am I?" Ashlynn said, after she took a sip of the water.

"You are in the Mithlond, you washed up upon the shore," the old man said. Ashlynn stopped sipping her water and stared at him, her mouth open.

"I was no where near the ocean, how did I end up in the water?" Ashlynn muttered to herself.

"What is your name child?"

"My name is Ashlynn, Ashlynn Flanagan," Ashlynn answered. The old man studied her carefully.

"Your name is not typical for an elleth," the old man, Olórin, said.

"I'm not an elleth. I'm human, just like you. Elleth, elleth, elves aren't real," Ashlynn snapped in disbelief.

"Then what about your pointed ears?" Olórin asked her carefully.

"I was just born this way, a genetic defect. My little brother, before he died only had one pointed ear, I was just graced with two," Ashlynn said.

"What was your mother's name?"

"I don't know. I never cared to find out," Ashlynn said, glancing away, her eyes darkening. She gripped the sheets of her bed and frowned. Olórin frowned at her as well.

"Well why don't we go to Imladris, there maybe Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel might be able to help you. But first you need to get your strength back, before we leave for such a journey," Olórin said. Ashlynn glanced up and mouthed the two names, the names seemed familiar, but her she couldn't quite place where she heard them before.

"This has to be a joke, this has to be a dream," she muttered to herself.

"I can assure you Ashlynn, this is no dream," Olórin assured her.

"What is your name?" Ashlynn asked curiously.

"My name is Olórin. I will be right back, Círdan wanted to know when you woke up," he said to her. Olórin left the room and Ashlynn sighed, feeling like a hole in her chest.

"How do I prove this is not a coma? How-" Ashlynn questioned, but stopped, memories flooding back to her, of her being hit by a car. She chewed her bottom lip and shivered, rubbing her arms. She was not cold, but fear stirred inside of her. The car, the horn, the sirens, and then a white light, a voice. She tried to remember the voice, what it asked her of, but all she could hear was "choose." Ashlynn took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Let it come," she told herself. There was dark brown eyes staring at her, she remembered glancing over and seeing the blood and her eyes drifting shut and the roaring of the sea. She had felt so light then, light and she floated in a realm of pure light. It seemed like she spent years there, just floating in the light. Then, she, remembered finally ending up on fields of green.

"You are lost and now I have found you," a musical voice said. Ashlynn tried to focus on her voice, but she could only see a figure of light. It slowly came into focus and Ashlynn realized the voice belonged to a female. She had midnight inky hair and yet, it seemed to glitter with stars, her eyes were like shining stars, and her dress reminded Ashlynn of the pictures from NASA of galaxies and stars, and the universe in all.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I is not as important as you are, Ashlynn Flanagan. You have a choice before you, to go to the Halls of Mandos, or to be reborn again," she told her.

"The Halls of Mandos, is that like heaven?" Ashlynn asked. The woman smiled at her.

"In a sense, yes, all the souls of the Firstborn come to rest here for a time, before they are reborn," she answered her kindly.

"The Firstborn?"

"The elves, which you are one of them," the lady said.

"No I am not. I am human," Ashlynn asserted.

"In your world, the elves have long since died out. Your soul is a wayward soul belonging to this world that got lost, and I have been searching for you for a long time."

"Why search for me? I am not that important."

"Everyone is important, in the grand scheme of the cycle of life, every person, no matter how small their part effects the outcome of the world."

"If you had not died that day, the police officer would have never caught one of the biggest drug cartel leaders in your country. Your life will not be a foot note. If you had never lived there, the lives of the girls you have saved off the streets, would not have happened. One of the girls you saved will become a doctor and will eventually earn the noble peace prize for her efforts on creating a cure for aids," the lady explained. "Just because your life is only just a footnote, it has helped the universe flow through you. Now I need you to save someone for us. His part in this world is not done."

"So you are awake-" a different male voice spoke up, startling Ashlynn from her memories. She glanced up to noticed an elf with a white beard staring kindly at her.

"Uh, hello," she said, twisting the sheet in her hands.

"My name is Círdan. Olórin here said your name is Ashlynn Flanagan?"

"Yes, it is," Ashlynn answered. She glanced over to Olórin.

"Do you have a question for me Ashlynn?"

"What is the Hall of Mandos?" Olórin's expression seemed to turn more curious at the mention of the Hall of Mandos. Her voice turned into a whisper, "I was supposed to go there."

"The Hall of Mandos is where all the Children of Ilúvatar go to, only the elves remain for a time, before they are reborn or re-embodied," Olórin answered for her.

"This cannot be real, this doesn't happen on Earth," she said at last. Círdan glanced over at Olórin in concern over Ashlynn.

"My dear, this is very much real. You are here in Arda, here in Mithlond. This place is as much real as where you are from. If it gives you any comfort, I see you riding a strange contraption, among tall buildings. Your world is very strange to me," Olórin offered her. Ashlynn stared at him for a bit and tears slowly begin to pour down her face. She covered her face, trying to hide her tears. Olórin sat on the bed with her.

"There, there, it will be all okay," Olórin said trying to comfort her.

"I will never be able to return home will I," Ashlynn said between sobs.

"No I am sorry, I do not believe there is a way. Through death you came here and only through death you may be able to return," Olórin said quietly.

"I didn't want to die! There was so much left for me to do, so much yet to accomplish," Ashlynn sobbed quietly.

"Ashlynn, was does your name mean?" Ashlynn stopped crying for a bit at his question.

"My name is a messed up form of Aisling, which means dream," Ashlynn said at last and then explained, "My mother couldn't spell it right or pronounce it when she gave birth to me."

"Did your mother have pointed ears?" Olórin asked her.

"I don't know, she has been dead for many years," Ashlynn said with a shrug, her eyes darkening at the thought of her mother who died when she was ten.

"What about your father?"

"I have not spoken to my father in many years, I could care less about that ass. No I do not know their names, other than my last name is Flanagan. I have my birth certificate, but not on me, I hate looking at it," Ashlynn grunted out. She hated the idea that she was a child of convict and a junkie. Then again, that was hypocritical, because she had been a junkie. Ashlynn rubbed the scar on her arm not thinking, unconscious of the fact that she had drawn attention the giant scar.

"Can we stop talking about my family? I really don't want to acknowledge them, my mother and little brother is dead, my father is locked up some where, as far as I am concerned, Mrs. Smith who adopted me is my mother and her son is my brother."

"Alright, I promise to not ask you any more questions. Would you like a new name?" Olórin suggested.

"A new...name? Do I have to go through some legal process to change it?" Ashlynn asked, slightly in awe. She had wanted a new name, wanted to distance herself from her family originally, but the legal process was annoying to her, just like the rules and regulations that ruled her business.

"No you have no fees or process to go through, you can just choose, or ask someone to chose. Would you like an elvish name? It would make you fit in better with your fellow elves," Olórin suggested.

"I do not know elvish," Ashlynn said at last. Olórin gave he a smile.

"That is quite alright. I can give you one if you would like," Olórin said.

"Um sure, but I got to like how it sounds," Ashlynn said.

"How about Riressil?" Olórin suggested. Ashlynn shook her head no at that. Olórin continued to go through names before he finally suggested the one she liked.

"How about Faervel?"

"I like how that sounds," Ashlynn said with a grin.

Círdan who had remained quiet throughout the exchange spoke up then, "That is a strong name for one so young."

"What does it mean?" Ashlynn asked.

"It means Strong Spirit," Olórin said. Ashlynn smiled at this.

"I think that is rather accurate."

"My lords, we have a visitor," an ellon said walking in.

"Who is it?" Círdan asked.

"It is Lord Glorfindel of Imladris," the ellon replied. Olórin smiled at this.

"I was wondering when that rascal was going to show up," Olórin said with a grin.

" Aerdir, could you bring Faervel some soup? I believe she is hungry," Círdan asked. Aerdir looked startled and glanced at her. Ashlynn, no, Faervel smiled at Aerdir. He smiled and nodded.

"That I will do my lords," Aerdir said bowing. The three of them left the room and Faervel sighed, the silence of the room bothering her. Faervel glanced around her room for her backpack and found it. She opened it and smiled in relief at the familiar jeans and t-shirt. She quickly exchanged her dirty undergarments for clean ones and slipped into her familiar clothing and finally slipped on her sneakers. She went over to the table near the window and sat down.

"I brought you some soup and a bit of other – oh ! You are by the window, for a moment I thought you had left," Aerdir said. Faervel shook her head at this. Aerdir sat the food on the table and sat across from her.

"So your name is Faervel?" Aerdir asked curiously.

"Ah yes, it is," Aerdir smiled taking a sip of the soup. It was really good, but she had no idea what was in it. There was some green herbs floating in it. It seemed Aerdir was really curious about her and began to barrage her with a bunch of questions.

"What is your favorite activity?"

"I love to sing."

"What is your favorite song?"

"Magia, by Kalafina," answered Faervel truthfully. This drew a confused look from Aerdir.

"Could you sing a few lyrics for me?"

"Um sure, it goes a bit like this,-" Faervel sang quietly.

"You are a memory that continues to dream,  
I am the sleepless tomorrow.  
I will move forward in order to attain  
the miracle of the two of us meeting.  
What I hold in these frightened hands of mine  
is a sword of handpicked flowers.  
My feelings alone are all that I live for,  
A wish that I brandish  
with my heart."

"That is pretty good! I have never heard of that song!"

"It's not a song from my homeland, but from another country. That was just a translation, so it is not as good as the original," Faervel admitted, her singing had been a bit off she noted in frustration. She was usually right on with it, though she was no Lucy.

"How old are you?" Aerdir asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I am thirty-five years old."

"Really? I would have mistake you for at least sixty. I just turned seventy years old yesterday," Aerdir answered. Faervel chewed her lip worriedly, not knowing how to react.

"What is the date today?"

"Oh! It is the 20th of June," answered Aerdir.

"The year?"

"Oh, well it is the year 1000," answered Aerdir looking at her worriedly.

"So I was born, on October 28th, the year 965," Faervel said thoughtfully, translating her birth date.

"I will have to remember that then!" Aerdir said and Faervel just shook her head.

"It is fine," Faervel said at last.

"Oh I should really late you eat! I will stop by later!" Aerdir said. Faervel waved at Aerdir as he left.

"For being seventy years old, you have as much energy as a twenty year old. I fear even with a name, I will always be different," Faervel said to herself. She picked up her spoon and began to work on the soup quietly. She tried what was obviously bread and really liked the seasoning with it.

"Man, if I had something like this bread in the bakery, I would have people swarming over it!" Faervel said out loud and she suddenly felt sad again. There was no way home, she had to wait until her life as an elf was over, even then, there was hardly a chance she could show up to her old bakery and be like, 'hey I am the founder!' She would never be Ashlynn Flanagan again, even if she carried who she was inside of her, her inner strength from what she had gone through. Ashlynn lost her appetite and stopped eating and turned her attention to the sky.

"Another diamond blue sky, with no cloud in sight, no clouds to darken my sunshine, my worries are blown away with the wind, burnt by the sun to ashes," Faervel sang to herself. She stood up and stretched, relief coursing through her as she went through the motions.

'I'm alive, somehow, in some distant land, or in some coma. The only thing I can do is just flow with it,' Faervel thought. Faervel thought about the lady she met in-between realms, she guessed, but she couldn't reach the memories anymore. Faervel sighed and scuffed her shoe in anger, before going on the floor and started doing push-ups, counting them out loud.

"One...two...three..." eventually she came to "ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred."

The door opened and Olórin came back in with Círdan and a blonde hair person she had yet to met. Her heart skipped a beat and an uncomfortable feeling settled into her chest.

"Didn't Aerdir bring you food?" Círdan asked.

"Yeah he did, one hundred and one, one hundred and two," Faervel continued to count. "I finished the soup."

"You should be resting," Círdan said.

"I have rested more than enough," Faervel stopped and moved so she was sitting up, looking up at the three before her. Her eyes coming to rest on the blonde haired elf whose eyes were narrowed at her. She glanced over back to Olórin and Círdan.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Olórin asked her.

"No I do not, never been near a horse in my entire life," Faervel said.

"I guess it is time for you to learn, we have a bit of a journey before we reach Imladris," Olórin said. Faervel sighed in defeat.

"By the way, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Faervel asked.

"This is Lord Glorfindel of Imladris, he comes with some interesting news. Lord Glorfindel tell Faervel of your interesting visitor to Imladris," Olórin said.

"There is a boy named Lucian Smith in Imladris currently," Glorfindel said, his blue eyes dark.

"Does he have long straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes? Is he really tall?" Faervel asked Glorfindel.

"Yes he does look like that," Glorfindel said. Faervel grinned then, her eyes closing shut for a bit, relief flooding her. She opened her eyes and glanced at the males staring at her.

"You know this Lucian Smith?" Olórin asked.

"Yes of course! How else would I know what he would look like? He is my best friend in the whole wide world! So how long does it take to Mithlond to get to Imladris?" Faervel asked in excitement.

"It is a week long journey by horseback," Olórin said.

"You are going to Olórin?" Círdan asked him.

"I might as well spend time with Glorfindel and pay my respects to Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn," Olórin answered in kind.

"Get some rest my dear, a week long horse back journey with no experience is no laughing experience," Olórin ordered and the males once again left the room, leaving Faervel alone. Faervel looked out the window.

"Lucian, I am coming," she said as the wind blew by. "Just you wait!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Imladris

Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan/Faervel, and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

Even Elven Lord's need some wise wisdom. I don't think the elves would be nearly as perfect as they are made out to be either and could be quite moody. I mean, look at Fëanor and his sons!

"It is good to have an end to a journey towards; but it is the journey that matters, in the end."

Ernest Hemingway

"Though the road's been rocky it sure feels good to me."

Bob Marley

"No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's no the same river and he's not the same man."

Heraclitus

**Chapter Two – Imladris**

_4th and 5th of July, Year 1000, Arda, on the road from Mithlond to Imladris_

To say that the trip to Imladris was eventful, would be the biggest lie from Arda, to Earth. Though to be honest, being eventful would definitely not be a good thing. The most eventful parts of it was the moments involving Faervel and her attempts to ride and disembark. The first time Faervel tried to dis-embark, she fell off and laid there stunned for a moment, while Aerdir, who journeyed with them, came over and helped her up. Glorfindel just glared at her the entire time and at one point muttered how she slowed them down.

"We shall be there tomorrow Faervel," Aerdir said. Faervel offered a small smile to Aerdir, who was trying to comfort her. Thankfully in her backpack she still had a huge bottle of painkillers she normally used for her headaches.

Faervel just sat and stared at the campfire, feeling utterly useless when Aerdir was called away. It was depressing to her, to be so useless. Yes, she had hiked with Lucy, and she had even done some backpacking, but this was something else. Elves would scout ahead looking for signs for _yrch_ apparently, some evil monsters that Faervel clearly did not want to run into. They had no compass and even if they did, it was not like Faervel knew the way. Faervel did not know how to start a fire the way the elves did it as she did not have a Magnesium Fire Starter. When Glorfindel had realized her uselessness he had told her in some not so polite terms, "just stay out of the way."

Faervel rested her head on her knees, breathing deeply, trying hard not to cry. She was in pain, depressed, and hating life every moment on the road. Faervel loved hiking, loved running, but horseback riding was something else, heck traveling in medieval like times was something else. She took another shaky breath, promising herself to not cry, she would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry, or upset. She would bear this, she would endure this, only one more day and she would see Lucy. Her thoughts kept rushing through her and she drifted to a light sleep, her eyes glazed over, but open. She tilted and fell to the side, asleep. Aerdir came back then to find her asleep. He laid a blanket down and moved her onto it, wrapping her gently in it.

"You should not be so harsh on her Glorfindel," Olórin chastised his old friend, after watching Glorfindel glare at the young elleth.

"Everyone needs to pull their weight Olórin," Glorfindel said stiffly.

"She is young, inexperienced, but do not mistake her youth for being childish. Be kind, she is willing to learn and to help out. Do you not see her gathering firewood, or helping Aerdir with the tasks around camp?" Olórin said. Glorfindel grunted a yes at that. His eyes darkened as he watched Aerdir place her on a blanket and wrapped her up. He clenched his hands and stalked away.

Faervel's eyes became alert in the middle of the night. Many of the elves were in a restful sleep, though she knew from experience that there was someone always on watch. She glanced to see Aerdir on the other side and that the fire had died down low. Faervel laid there for a bit, trying to get to sleep, but failed. She sighed and pulled the blanket around as she sat up. It was not really cold, but the weight of a blanket was familiar to her. She stared at it for a bit, before glancing up the stars, studying the unfamiliar patterns. She sang softly to herself, hoping to not disturb the elves around her.

"I see you are awake," said a familiar voice from behind her. Faervel glanced up startled as Glorfindel sat beside her.

"Ah, yes I am. Are you on watch?"

"Yes, but I could not sleep."

"Olórin said -"

"Whatever Olórin said, is what Olórin said. It does not mean you have to take his advice, especially if you do not want to. You have to walk your own path and do what you want to. I am sure a mighty elf lord like you does not do everything someone tells you to do," Faervel said. They sat in silence for a while. Faervel glanced over at him, her heart pounding in her chest. His features did not seem to dim in the firelight. Oh yes it was dark out, but light shone within, even if it was dimmed currently. There was times when it surged.*

'_Men could never compare to the beauty of Glorfindel, no actor could get him right. Maybe it was a good thing that Glorfindel was not in the movies...wait! The movies! Lord of the Rings! Tolkien! How could I forget about Círdan the Shipwright, Glorfindel the Balrog slayer, or any of those characters?_' Faervel thought startled.

"What were you singing?" Glorfindel asked, finally breaking the silence and interrupting her thoughts.

"The Highwaymen, sung originally by Loreena McKennitt. It is originally a poem by Alfred Noyes," Faervel said, shifting underneath the blanket.

"I have never heard of her or the poem," Glorfindel said at last.

"I would be surprised if you had, she is not a singer from Arda," Faervel said at last.

"Olórin told me you come from another world," Glorfindel said. Faervel smiled bitterly at the thought.

"Yes I do and I miss it every day. I miss the familiarity of it, of knowing what to do. I do not mean to be a pain, but I am out of my element here. All the conveniences I am used to, all the advances I am used to, do not exist here. At least the Eldar have got running hot and cold water, now if only you could have showers. Do the humans here have running hot water?" Faervel asked curiously of Glorfindel.

"No they do not, only Minas Tirith has running water of any sort," Glorfindel said. "Is Running water common where you are from?"

"It is. You guys don't have bikes, or cars, all you got is your feet, your horses, and I am guessing wagons? What is amazing about cars is that you can travel the distance of a three day hike in an hour," Faervel said, thinking of her hike along the North South Trail in Rhode Island one time with Lucian.

"What did you do there?" Glorfindel asked.

"I was a baker, but I am also a musician and a singer. I played in a band with Lucy, Lucian," said Faervel.

"I am guessing you are the one he calls Ash?"

"Yes, I am the one."

"You are all he talks about," Glorfindel said. Faervel heard something in his tone that she could not quite place but dismissed it.

"I would say we grew up together, but that is not true. It was more like he saved me life, him and his mother," Faervel said with a smile, resting her head on her knees.

"You sound like you love him."

"I do, he's my best friend, and he has been there for me through so much," Faervel explained.

"He will die, in what, thirty or forty years," Glorfindel said, his voice dark. Faervel glanced up and looked at Glorfindel. His hands were clenched tight and while his face was expressionless, there was anger in his eyes.

"I know that. I just try not to think about it. The fact is, as far as I know, he could get deathly ill tomorrow and die. Life is a gamble and you can only live in the now. Should I spend every moment afraid that someone is going to die on me? All you can do is keep living until death strikes and then you just have to pick up, move on, and let go. When he dies, he dies, I'll cross that bridge when I get there," Faervel said softly.

"You make acceptance of death so easy," Glorfindel muttered.

"It is not that it is easy Lord Glorfindel, but you have to say goodbye when it happens. Your lives have parted ways and they would not want you wasting your life, languishing over the fact that their life has gone out." Faervel glanced over to see Glorfindel studying her with a thoughtful face, though anger still lingered in his eyes.

"There is nothing I can do to stop his passing, when he dies, I'll cry. But so long as I remember him, Lucy will still be alive in my heart. That's why making memories are important, why never leaving someone in anger is so important, you never know when those words are going to be your last. That is what I try to live by, but I am not perfect," Faervel continued. "Anyways, you cannot help but love someone like family when they have seen you at your worse and held your hair back as you threw up into a can."

"He is not your family though."

"Of course not! We are not related by blood, but by heart, I am sure you elves have this happen to. Don't you get all buddy with elves and men who fight at your back?" Faervel asked.

"I do."

"Well it is like that, sort of, but in it's own way. I owe Lucy my life, I am alive because of him," Faervel asserted. Faervel ran her hand through her hair frustrated."Why am I even arguing with you over this?"

The two sat in silence, waiting for the dawn, neither willing to speak. Faervel just stared at the dying embers, trying to soothe her nerves. She never liked thinking of the past, even if she was beyond it now. She was beyond that now, no cutting, no drugs, no suicide attempts, no stealing, or running with people who were bad influences. Sure her employees had less than stellar backgrounds, but hers was not squeaky clean either.

"Try to get some sleep, we will set off after breakfast," Glorfindel said dismissively. Glorfindel got up and left her alone. Faervel huffed in frustration, before curling up with the blanket on the ground, finally drifting into a light sleep again. She didn't awake again until light was just creeping over the horizon and the other elves began to stir. Faervel sat up and stretched, feeling incredibly alert and well rested. She used her fingers to comb through her hair, taming it. She took the blanket and shook it out, getting the dirt out of it before folding it.

"Good morning Faervel," Aerdir said as he sat up.

"Good morning Aerdir," Faervel replied with a smile. Aerdir folded his blanket and took it from Faervel and walked away to help with the breaking of the camp. Faervel glanced up at the sound of footsteps to find Olórin making his way to her.

"How do you like traveling by horseback?" Olórin asked.

"It is rustic. I hurt, I ache, but I know it is because I am not used to it. Whoever said elves are perfect and graceful have yet to meet me," Faervel said shaking her head.

"You are young yet Faervel, even if your heart does not feel it," Olórin said in kind. Faervel just gave him a look, a cross between surprise and pained.

"You see more than you should," she said at last.

"It is your story and I for one, will not tell it for you. Who you tell it is up to you," Olórin said at last giving her a meaningful look.

"Well thank you for your advice," Faervel deadpanned. Aerdir came back and offered her a bit of bread.

"It is one of the elvish way breads," Aerdir explained seeing Faervel peering at it.

"Thanks! I just kind of wish I knew what was in it, I love to bake," Faervel explained.

"It is only the maidens who know as they are the ones that make it," Aerdir said.

"Ah!"

"Eat up! This is a different kind then we have been on, eat half instead of just a few bites with this one," Aerdir urged. Faervel tried it and was delighted to find it tasted really good. It had dried fruits, oats, and some type of herbs in it. The camp quickly broke down and the elves removed all of their presence except for the fires. Aerdir helped Faervel mount the gentle mare she had been provided. Faervel once again wondered at why so many elves traveled with them, was it for protection, was there diplomatic ties to be done? She sighed and turned her attention to her surroundings.

"You look upset," Aerdir commented to her quietly.

"I am not upset, just...thinking."

"If you are not careful your face will get stuck like that," teased Aerdir.

"Maybe it is just suck like that already," Faervel said back. The two fell back into silence, riding along. She glanced ahead of her to see that Glorfindel was scowling at her again.

'_He is such a sour face!'_ Faervel thought, scowling.

"Now that is the look of being upset," Aerdir said.

"Yes well someone has their grumpy pants on." Aerdir looked at her quizzically at that. "I mean someone keeps glaring at me. I mean, what have I done to deserve such a sour face? Nothing! I just exist!"

"You would have to ask whoever is glaring at you."

"I know that, you don't have to tell me, but I thought it would go away now..." Faervel muttered. Faervel took a deep breath, trying to let the emotions tight in her heart go. She tried to focus on another top, only finally succeeding when she begin to think of the music Lucy and her had been working on. She started humming the music quietly, tapping her fingers on her thigh to the beat. She continued to work on it in her head, imaging the sounds of her guitar.

"I'm guessing my lady you are a musician?" An ellon riding along side her asked.

"Yes, my friend Lucy taught me how to play the piano and the guitar. It is a six-string instrument."*

"We have an instrument called a lute that has six strings. Hopefully sometime we can convince you to play in the Hall of Fire in Imladris," the ellon said.

"Maybe if Lucy is up to it," Faervel said, offering a tight smile. Faervel slipped deep into her thoughts thinking hard upon what she knew. She wondered how much Lucy gave away to Lord Elrond, but Lucy was never a fan of reading or fantasy. He spent all his time working on the band, advertising them, and when not, he was playing on the city sidewalks. Lucy had worked hard on getting them signed and just last year they finally got a good contract. They had released their first album last month and had been about to go on first tour, outside of the east coast. They were still an opening band for a major band, but it was something.

'Or at least, it was something. Now I am here, but I am still mortal right? I am not an elf, that could not have changed,' Faervel thought to herself, her eyes glazed in thought. 'I have to age right? I wasn't born to this beautiful people.'

Faervel descended into a moody silence, her expression despondent. Aerdir kept glancing at her in concern, but she paid no heed. She would sometimes chew her lip as she thought more and more depressing thoughts, as they spiraled out from death and mortality. It was mid-day when they stopped for a break.

"This is the Ford of Bruinen, we are close to Imladris now," Aerdir said as he sat down beside her and offered a water skin. Faervel took it gratefully.

"I'm glad and thank you for the water."

"I overheard you are meeting a friend here."

"Yeah, my friend Lucy. Apparently he is here according to Glorfindel."

"Do you love him?"

"What's with that question?" Faervel asked surprised, then laughed. Faervel noticed elves looking in her direction and shook her head.

"Your eyes always get soft when you talk about him," Aerdir noted.

"He's my brother Aerdir, not my blood brother, but by adoption."

"You are just avoiding the question," Aerdir said.

"It's a stupid question," Faervel muttered. She kept her voice lowered but answered in this manner: "I've never cared for being in love, never felt that emotion, never wanted to. I care for Lucy greatly, but we have a long history together, twenty years of it. You don't spend twenty years of sharing your life with someone without caring for them. Lucy loves his music to much to be involved with anyone and I am to broken to fall in love."

"I don't think you are broken."

"Then you really don't know me, nor know my life's story, but that is a story best for rainy days, not sunny days like this one. Stop pressing for answers to questions that I am not willing to give," Faervel said getting moody. She got up and walked away and went to her horse. She took out the brush provided her and started to brush the horse.

"Miluroch," Faervel muttered stroking the mane of the mare. Faervel told it meant "Kind horse" or something along those lines, because the horse had a very gentle nature. Faervel sighed and continued to brush the horse, singing softly to herself.

"I heard the moon talking to the sun, about her soul about her gun," Faervel sang.

"She said she had no place else to run, he stay said here. She asked why he was so kind, to this planet who was so blind," she continued. She hummed the next verses as she moved around the horse, slowly brushing her, feeling a calm settle over her.

"...and she said yes. And the sun held the moon in his arms, and she cried and snuggled within his warmth. But the day could not last without the night, so they started to dance, around the earth," Faervel sang. The mare neighed and Faervel smiled and continued.

"And they there pranced around the ball of dirt, where little ones play and know not of their love. They know not of love, we know not of love," Faervel sang. Faervel closed her eyes for a moment and slipped back into humming the song. She continued to brush, the action soothing her heart. Faervel hated the fact that even after so long, her memories still bothered her. She had tried therapy, tried the drugs, but they did not do a good job of numbing the pain inside.

"One should not be pouting," Glorfindel said, startling Faervel. Faervel just stopped humming and stared at him.

"Are you talking to me again?" Faervel asked hostilely. Glorfindel gave her a sardonic look.

"I thought I would give you company, since you keep running away from it. I see I am not needed, I shall take my leave of you then," Glorfindel said.

"Wait! No! Stay, please," Faervel said. Her heart pounded and that funny feeling was in her chest again. She did not know how to describe it. It made her feel faint, weak, and jittery. It was an uncomfortable feeling and she didn't know how to deal with it. Glorfindel's face was impassive, but something stirred in those blue eyes. Faervel couldn't help but note they were brighter than they had been since she had first met him. She glanced away.

"What is Imladris like?" Faervel asked Glorfindel quietly.

"You will see by mid-afternoon," Glorfindel answered.

"No, tell me about it. I mean, I've always listened to people talk about their homes from their perspective." Glorfindel sighed at this and his blonde her bobbed in a nod. Faervel's fingers itched to touch it, to see if it was as silky as it looked.

"It is a beautiful place," Glorfindel began. "It is hidden deep in the valley, surrounded by streams, waterfalls and the trees. It is also at the foot of the Hithaeglir, the Misty Mountains. Men call it the Last Homely House West of the Mountains and it is true enough. The mornings are often misty and filling with the songs of birds. There is a tranquility there."

"Is it tranquil like Mithlond?"

"They are different kinds of tranquil. Mithlond is beautiful place, but full of sadness, for elves go there to go to Aman. Imladris is a place of peace, healing, and learning. The summers are really nice, they are nor sweltering hot and while the winter brings us a lot of snow, it is not as extreme as the mountains. The seasons are more pronounced."

"It sounds beautiful, I cannot wait to see what your home looks like," Faervel said quietly.

"The autumn is my favorite time, the colors of the foliage, is none that you shall see except further into the mountains," Glorfindel said with great love.

"Autumn is my favorite season as well. Lucy and I, every autumn would would head up to Maine in October. Maine is such a pretty state during autumn and we would always go white water rafting. Out of all the places I have been during autumn, Maine is my favorite. Lucy has dragged me all around the world, I guess it pays to be a the son of a dead rich man," Faervel said quietly. Faervel noticed out of the corner of her eyes, how the light in Glorfindel seemed to darken as she mentioned.

"Lucy's mom adopted me. She spent a lot of money fighting the courts to get custody of me," Faervel said at last.

"Why would someone have to fight courts for the custody of a child?" Glorfindel asked, his eyes slightly dark.

'_Is that a thing for Glorfindel, his eye color changing to match his moods?_' Faervel couldn't help but wonder.

"It is just how it is done, I guess. I was really young at the time and did not really understand what was going on. Sometimes it makes me wonder how just once choice causes such ripples in the universe, how if you did not make one choice at a certain time, your entire life would have been different," Faervel said softly.

"I think in your own words you said, 'all you can do is live.'" Faervel smiled at Glorfindel and nodded.

"Yeah, you cannot spend forever agonizing over every little thing. Life is happening now, you cannot have your head stuck so far in the past that you loose the moment of now," Faervel said. "At least that is what I try to do. It works best that way. The pain never really goes from your heart and sometime it stalks you, sometimes it just arises and maybe that is a day to spend in bed. As Mrs. Smith, my adoptive mother once told me, all you can do is learn to dance in the storm."

"The break is almost over," Glorfindel said.

"Ah, I'm ready to go whenever," Faervel said.

"Would you like help getting on the horse?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, please." Glorfindel placed his hands on her, helping her onto the horse. The feeling inside of her intensified suddenly, jittery, queasy stomach. His hands dropped away as he settled her onto the mare. Faervel glanced into his eyes, her heart pounding fast.

"Thank you," she said at last, breaking the moment.

"You are welcome," Glorfindel said and he turned away, walking away from her. Faervel stared at his back and caught his gaze as he looked back at her. Faervel couldn't help but smile as he quickly turned his gaze forward as he gave orders to break camp.

"Well Miluroch, that was interesting," Faervel said patting the mare. The mare just snorted in response.

"Faervel you already up on your horse!" Aerdir exclaimed.

"Glorfindel helped me," Faervel said in response. Aerdir looked sullen all of a sudden as the other elves mounted.

"I see." Glorfindel gave the call to ride out and the elves took off then continuing on towards Imladris. Faervel finally noticed they had stopped traveling on the path since the last bridge. She scratched her face thoughtfully. Faervel felt lost in this new world, not knowing how to deal with the times being backwards. She wondered how the elves would react in her world, to the hookers, the gangs, the junkies, the dancing, the strip clubs, and hell even normal clubs. Her brief time with them had taught her how prim and proper they acted.

"Lost in thought again Faervel?" Olórin asked smiling kindly at her as he rode up beside her.

"Yes, well, I cannot help but compare my life from before, to what I have seen. I feel like a fish out of water here," Faervel said.

"What does a fish out of water have to do with being here?" Aerdir asked.

"It is an expression Aerdir. It basically means I am unfamiliar with the elements around me, leaving me feeling vulnerable. Aerdir, life were I am from is so completely different from here. To put it into the simplest terms, I am do not know how to deal with people are so nice, kind, prim, proper, and respectful. Even though I have just met you all, I can tell the goodness in each of you, even if some are you angry, or hurting, or bitter over some manner. I do not have to fear you like I have to fear men," Faervel said, her hands trembling, her voice shaking, as old memories stirred. Her expression was haunted from seeing the dark side of life, of humanity.

"I am sorry, but it gets me so riled up. It gets me so angry and out of all that I regret, I wish I had lived my full life there trying to change society, to be a voice. That was what my friends and I in the band were trying to do, what I was trying to do with my bakery. If you are silent about your pain, they'll kill you and say you enjoyed it," Faervel bit out. Aerdir just stared at her surprised. The entire group of elves had stopped moving and stared at her. She gave them a small bitter smile.

"Are you alright, my lady?" An ellon asked. Faervel glanced over at Glorfindel briefly to see him staring at her with concern, like all the others. Faervel sighed.

"Yes I am fine, I am just angry and bitter. I know the anger does me no good here, but it will fade in time. Let's move on, please?" Faervel said, glancing at each ellon pleadingly. They nodded and continued on.

"Why not try to focus on being here in Arda more? Would you like to learn more about the elves?" Olórin asked gently.

"Yes please, how long do the Eldar live?" Faervel asked quietly. Aerdir snorted at this question.

"Don't you know?"

"No I do not Aerdir, unlike you I grew up among humans," Faervel said.

'_Though I wonder if I am one of the elves or if I am just a mortal with the genetic defect of pointy ears? I wonder if that lady was right at all?_' Faervel privately wondered.

"Faervel you shall live long as you do not die from any wounds or a broken heart," Olórin said. Faervel stared at Olórin then like he had two heads.

'_That's right...I forgot about that. Arwen dies from a broken heart..._'

"Oh. I see." Olórin smiled at her.

"Did you know that red hair is not common among the Eldar? With those violet eyes of yours, you are going to be a novelty among the elves," Olórin said. Faervel grimaced at the idea of her being famous for her looks.

"I'd rather be famous for what I do, then my looks," Faervel said.

"How young are you?"

"I am thirty-five." Olórin made a strange noise.

"Among the elves, they do not reach their full stature till they are fifty. They reach majority at one hundred and are then considered mature elves," Olórin said.

"Please do not tell me that I am going to be at the mercy of having some kind of foster parents?" Faervel said.

"I am sure that something will be decided that will be beneficial for you," Olórin said.

"Well that is not comforting," Faervel muttered. Olórin just smiled at her again, his aged face kindly. Glorfindel dropped by them now, on the side of Aerdir. Olórin rode on the other side of her.

"We will be Imladris soon. I already sent a messenger ahead to inform Elrond of the number in our party," Glorfindel told them.

"Ah thank you Glorfindel. Now what other questions do you have Faervel?"

"When can I learn Sindarin?"

"I am sure Lord Erestor would like another pupil," Aerdir muttered.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Glorfindel said to Aerdir, his eyes glinting roguishly. "Maybe you should re-take your lessons on history with him."

"No! No thank you! I have no desire to!" Aerdir then took of towards the front.

"Well that is one way to get rid of the young ellon," Olórin said, smiling at Glorfindel. Glorfindel just shrugged innocently. His blue eyes were bright and playful.

'_What is with me constantly looking his eyes? Ugh!_' Faervel felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Lord Erestor is a hard task master and hard to please," Glorfindel explained to Faervel.

"Ah, then he would get along with Mrs. Smith real well. She worked me harder than any tutor, harder then my college teachers ever did," Faervel said.

"What is this college?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"It is um, a place of higher education, were you often learn a trade or skill that you use for life. I went in for business, like, a merchant. I guess it would be similar to what, um, apprenticeships?" Faervel tried to explain.

"I think I understand," Glorfindel said. Glorfindel glanced around his surroundings. "Ah we are almost there, just up this hill."

They came over the hill and Imladris in it's glory stood before her. It elicited such awe from Faervel she just stared agape at it. Glorfindel took the reigns of the horse and led the horse along. Faervel lacked the words to describe the place, realizing that the description Glorfindel gave her did not do it justice. Faervel noted the different waterfalls in the difference, the mountains in the background, covered in mist. Imladris intertwined with the surroundings itself, it was an organic look, with gentle curves. The colors themselves were natural, and nature grew on top of it, and around it. Imladris was very open with many balconies and verandas. As she drew close Faervel noted the water fountains, mixed in. The columns were carved, a cross between looking like nature, often trees, and roman columns. The ceilings were very high.

"This place is beautiful," whispered Faervel.

"It could be your home if you decide to stay. Elrond welcomes all," Glorfindel said.*

"I think I may take that offer up." They continued along the way, Imladris coming closer, and more details revealed themselves to her. The details were astounding, beautiful, sometimes intricate and sometimes simple. They stopped in small yard in front of the building, where a tall ellon stood, dark haired, with bright gray eyes, a silver circlet upon his head. His robes flowed around him. Glorfindel dismounted and went up to him.

"Lord Glorfindel, welcome home. You leave alone and come back with a small party," Elrond said mildly. Glorfindel laughed at this. Just then Lucy came dashing out from the doorway. Faervel let out a yell and fell off the horse, uncaring about the fall. She rolled up right to her feet and ran past Elrond and Glorfindel colliding with Lucy. Lucy picked her up and twirled her about.

"Ash! Ash! Boy am I so glad to see you!"

"Oh God! Lucy!" Faervel let out a laugh. They spun around together.

"I see you brought someone who knows our visitor," Elrond said to Glorfindel. Faervel stopped laughing and stared at Lucy for a moment.

"What is it Ash?" Out of no where, she slapped him.

"What the hell Ash!"

"That is for going near 5th street! How many times did I tell you to never show your face around there!"

"They were making threats against you and your bakery!"

"I don't give a shit! You tell me! I told you-"

"I wanted you away from that life! Even at 35 you were still in touch with the low life!"

"You are the son of a rich boy and the hardest days of your life is picking which of the girl's that swoon over you is the one you want! You don't know the streets boy," Faervel snarled, looking fierce in her anger. An artistic expression that would be perfect at the moment would be that Faervel had flames in her eyes.

"Would you two can it?" A girl said walking out. She was petite barely reaching five feet. She was incredibly tiny compared to Lucy who was six foot five. Faervel herself was five foot eight. She had faded dyed pink hair for about five inches and the next couple of inches was a dark brown. Faervel recognized her instantly, but was amazing.

"Ava...?" Faervel asked questioningly and almost fearfully. It couldn't be...could it? Ava gave her a smile. Faervel gave a cry and hugged Ava.

"You clean?"

"Yeah, been so for twenty years," Faervel said.

"You two know each other?"

"I taught Ash here very street trick I could. She was always nimble and quick with her hands," Ava grinned.

"I cannot believe you are here! I thought you died!" Ava gave her an exaggerated smile.

"Yeah, well I did, I was given a new lease on life. Seems like you did, oh look at your cute pointy ears," Ava said. Ava tweaked Faervel's ears and Faervel jumped out of the way shuddering.

"Don't do that! I hate when you do that."

"I cannot help it doll! You are just to cute. You look like a cute modern fairy. You really look all healthy now, all aglow and everythin'" Ava said.

"Um thanks, helps that I run marathons and hike and I get dragged around by this fool," Faervel said pointing at Lucy.

"I'm sure this darling is a fool, a beautiful fool." Faervel laughed and finally let go of Ava.

"I am really sorry, I am just so excited to see my friends," Faervel apologized to Glorfindel and Elrond. Elrond gave her an easy smile.

"It is alright my dear. What is your name?"

"She's the one and only Ashlynn Flanagan!" Ava said proudly.

"Ah yes, that is my birth name, but please call me Faervel," Faervel said politely.

"Of course," Elrond gave her an easy smile. Elrond gave a smile and various elves came out, "My staff will help you all settle in and show you to your rooms. I will send someone to escort you to dinner Faervel. You can get a grand tour tomorrow."*

"Thank you," Faervel said. Faervel followed a dark haired elleth to a room, who showed her how to use the small bathroom to freshen up. Faervel washed the grime off her face. When she walked out, her small bag was already in the room. She took out the one outfit that had been made for her quickly. The seamstress in Mithlond had thankfully had two extra sets of tunics and leggings. It had taken little time to sow them up to her size as they had been made for an ellon originally. Apparently the seamstress like designing clothing and new styles and often had several pieces ready to, if need be, cut and sewed to size. Faervel slipped into the bathroom and quickly washed up and dressed, feeling relief at the new clothes and the grime gone.

Faervel stared at the mirror, realizing how much she looked like a boy again. If it was not for the fact that the seamstress had cut and sewed it so show her more girlish figure, Faervel wondered if she would be mistaken in looks for a short ellon. Many of the male elves were rather tall, though Glorfindel was taller than Lucy and it made her feel small in stature. She was used to seeing eye to eye with most men. Some of the elleth Faervel had noticed when guided through the hallways to her room were a few at her height and the others were shorter.

Faervel continued to look critically at herself, feeling plain. The other feature she had noted among the elves were their long hair. Faervel had originally cut her hair really short because less people recognized her when she had short hair. It was strange, but somehow it had made a difference in putting distance between her dark path. Now here, she stood, terrifyingly so, with short strawberry blonde hair, violet eyes, when the normal seemed mainly dark hair, dark eyes, looking every bit feminine.

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted her mocking of herself. Faervel took a deep breath and walked away from the mirror, trying to push away the feelings of being a poor imitation of the Eldar around her. Faervel opened the door and was surprised to find Glorfindel there.

"I am here to escort you to dinner," Glorfindel said.

"I..."

"Would your rather me get someone asked?" Glorfindel interrupted.

"No," Faervel said shaking her head. "No thank you. I am just surprised that is all."

"Oh," was all Glorfindel said in response.

"Do not worry, I appreciate it. It is always easier to go in front of a crowd of people with someone familiar with you," admitted Faervel.

"I will have to give you that." Glorfindel offered his arm and Faervel stared at it.

"Uh, what do I do?" Glorfindel looked at her in surprise then showed her how to place her arm with his.

"Your world is really different from here," he muttered.

"Yeah, sorry," Faervel said.

"No do not worry, it just means you have much to learn. I will introduce you to Lord Erestor tonight, maybe we can start your lessons soon," Glorfindel said.

"Alas! You shall throw me to such a cruel fate of studying already?" Faervel teased.

"I just might," Glorfindel said and laughed. Faervel smiled at this laugh, like the sounding of it. It sent her stomach a flutter and queasy. Glorfindel noted that Faervel look oddly pale for an elleth.

"Are you alright Faervel?"

"I am just feeling...out of place, Lord Glorfindel."

"Just Glorfindel please. I could see how you would feel that way, but do not fear. You are a guest of Elrond and deserve the up most of respect. The rules of hospitality remain while you are a guest."

"But they will all stare me," whined Faervel said as they walked down the hallways.

"Let them stare, you are new here. They will tire eventually." The strange feelings inside of her kept ebbing and flowing as he walked her down the hallway explaining were various hallways lead to. Glorfindel told her he would give her a tour tomorrow if she wished it. Faervel practically begged wanting someone familiar besides Ava and Lucy around her.

They entered the room and while Glorfindel guided her to a spot at the high table everyone stared at her. Faervel couldn't help but feel like a freak under their gaze. Elrond and what Faervel figured was his wife, Celebrían sat at the head of the table with Olórin on his right and Glorfindel on his left. Faervel sat next to Glorfindel and in-between apparently Erestor. Next to Olórin was a beautiful lady of golden-glowing hair, piercing blue eyes, and an ellon of silver-white hair and gray eyes. Then followed two identical ellon and a really beautiful elleth. Faervel could only surmise that this was Lady Galadriel, her husband Lord Celeborn, and their grandchildren, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. Next to them was Ava and Lucy and Faervel mentally groaned. There was other elleth and ellon at the table, including another dark haired beauty next to Erestor. Faervel was grateful that they did not eat in silence. Olórin passed tidings of Aman to Elrond and Galadriel.

"Erestor, I have a new pupil for you," Glorfindel said grinning at Erestor. Erestor groaned.

"Please do not tell me you are trying to get me to teacher Aerdir again," Erestor complained.

"No. This is Faervel, she is to be your new student," Glorfindel explained. Erestor looked at her critically.

"What do you know?" Erestor asked her.

"She knows one plus one is two," Ava said laughing. Faervel glared at Ava.

"Ava for your information I did get a GED and I got two degrees, I got my bachelor's in Culinary Arts, and a masters in business," Faervel said. Ava stopped and stared at her.

"No shit, Jesus Christ, when did you become so smart?"

"She has always been smart Ava. No thanks to your help," Lucy said bitterly.

"Let us not get these hot headed emotions running rampant here. To answer your question Lord Erestor, anything I know is pretty much useless here. I can cook, I can sing, do not ask me to read music as I never learned how. Do not give me that look Lucy, you are the one that taught me to figure out music by ear. I am not genius at music like you are, but I do pretty good. Any history I know is now a moot point, I can read and write English, but that is it. Basically start from the beginning, just do not treat me like a little child. I am a quick learner, throw at me whatever you can and I will tell you if it is to much." Faervel said determined to learn about the new world she was in. Erestor stared at for a moment and nodded.

"I will give you a week to assimilate here. Glorfindel will show you to my officer where you shall have lessons," Erestor said.

"Thank you! You will not regret this," Faervel said excitedly.

"When did she get so excited about learning new things?" Ava asked Lucy in a whisper.

"She loves to learn, stop bringing up her past. You know she does not like it. She has been happy for a while and clean, so stop trying to bring her down," Lucy whispered back, trying to talk quietly. Faervel heard it and bit her lip knowing the other elves heard them as well. She saw their glances. Glorfindel patted her leg comfortingly. Faervel glanced up and smiled at him briefly before turning her attention to her food. She missed Erestor mouthing the question of 'what is so bad about her past?' and Glorfindel only shrugging in response. Faervel quickly lost appetite. She ate a little to sustain her and stared at her plate. Lucy watched her in concern.

/ _I'm a lazy sob and not translating it into French, or making anyone figure out the French. Also Elvish in this chapter is in 'italics' due to the fact that Faervel does not yet know it. _/

"Please eat," Lucy said to her in French, confusing everyone at the table with the strange language.

"I am not hungry," Faervel said back in kind. Ava looked between the two, annoyed.

"Please speak in a language we can understand you two," Ava said.

"Look I do not want to bring up the past, but eat a little more," he continued in French.

"Please do not force me to. I do not feel so good right now," Faervel responded back.

"I am going to be watching you carefully at breakfast. I better not find you throwing up," Lucy finished in French.

"You do not have to worry about that, I promise," Faervel said switching back into English, or in this case, the common tongue of the land. She glared at Ava, "Do not ask questions. You do not deserve the right."

"Phew who has a hot temper now?" Faervel just said nothing and took another bite of food, forcing herself to eat so as not to respond.

"There is no need for this at the table, please have peace," Elrond spoke to them.

"I apologize," Faervel said, bowing her head in response. Ava just glared at her. At first, Faervel had been so excited to see Ava. Ava had helped her on the streets, teaching her how to pick pocket and what stores to steal from. It had worked really well until Ava forced Faervel into being arrested by the police, which had sent her to juvy. Then she was returned home, until she had run away again, afraid of her own father. Faervel took another bite of the food, trying to switch from memories into focusing on here and now. The elves around them began to rapidly speak in Sindarin, sometimes glancing at the new arrivals.

"_It seems our new guests have much anger between them,_" Galadriel said to Elrond and Celebrían.

"_Please do not pressure the elleth into giving answers she is not ready to give, my lady,_" Olórin said to Galadriel pointedly.

"_Her spirit is greatly injured, surely she will fade from it Olórin,_" Galadriel said.

"_I think she is aptly named cousin, she is strong of spirit. I do not think the pain in her is any new hurt. It is old, she has mentioned twenty years often, and her adoption by her friend's mother. She will not fade so easily,_" Glorfindel said.

"_That may be, but in time such anger and hurt harms the soul, cousin,_" Galadriel said. Her wise old eyes studying Glorfindel.

"_Do not interfere with my pupil's studies,_" Erestor all but glared at the elves. They continued to argue back and forth about Faervel and what to do with her. Faervel grew tired, her eyes drooping as it drew late. The food was taken away. She drifted asleep, leaning into Glorfindel with a yawn, before passing into dreamland. Glorfindel looked startled as the red-haired elleth fell asleep against him. Erestor laughed at his friend's face. Glorfindel sighed.

"I will take Faervel to her room, could you send a maid Elrond to change her," Glorfindel asked Elrond.

"I shall," Elrond said. Glorfindel got up carefully and situated the young elleth in his arms, carrying out of the Meal Hall, along whispers running amok the elves.

*Notes:

Faervel had some slight abilities towards the extra sixth sense. I think elves would be more in tune with themselves and others, being able to perceive more. But no, she can't really see the future, only guess from her impressions, her instincts that warn her. Her time on the streets and being in 'danger' has taught her to rely on it and she continued to. If you ever read the Osanwe-kanta (I believe it is called), a piece by Tolkien, it is about telepathy and the elves. It's a piece written in character by a scholar in Gondolin, who proposes that reason why elves lack telepathy they had in the past is, the development of language and so it fell out of use. Faervel does not have telepathic, however, it would be easy to surmise that elves would have more of a sixth sense than humans do. They are also more in tune with nature (hence being able to talk to trees). Lord Elrond has maia blood in him, Lady Galadriel probably learned a helluva a lot from Melian the Maia. Glorfindel was granted 'maiar' like powers, which will come into play later. There is a lot to unfold, but I will not give it away!

Originally I had that the elves had invented the guitar. Due to a suggestion from a review, I've changed the dialog a bit. Either way, I think that the elves would be more advanced than humans. I know that the Romans, the Greeks, and such had indoor plumbing, or at least some form of it. I'm sure Gondor would to. I think the elves would take advantage of the natural resources about them.

I think that Glorfindel and Elrond would, for the most part, not use "lord" in front of each others name, except maybe if Glorfindel was messing with Elrond. They are pretty much on equal footing, Glorfindel being a lord among a house of princes (the house of Finwë and Ingwë) and Elrond, well he is related to every 'royal' house of man and all three 'royal' houses of elves.

Faervel is not getting a 'lady' in front of her name because she is not royalty. Though the elves will sometimes 'my lady' her because it is polite, especially if she is not on a first name basis, or they do not know her name.


	3. Chapter 3 - Interactions

Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan/Faervel, and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

My goal is create characters with lots of depth, characters you fall in love with, route for, cry for. If you get caught up in Faervel's story, then I am doing my job properly. Upon the horizon...lots of emotions on the way.

Also I have no beta, I try to re-read my writing before it goes up, but sometimes typos slip through. If you notice something wrong, let me know :) And P.S. Thanks SimplySupreme for the suggestion of the lute! I didn't think of that. I think the earliest mention of the guitar was close around 1300? But I like the idea of using a lute more than the guitar. If you see this, I already have gone back and changed it!

_There's colors in these eyes_

_but there is darkness right in front of me_

_no matter how hard I try_

_I can never change the way it was meant to be_

_I can see it all in black in white_

_from pen to pad I'm here tonight_

_I wrote the words I know its right _

_-Black & White, Loadstar_

**Chapter Three – Interactions**

_18__th__ July, Year 1000, Imladris_

Faervel walked out of Erestor's office staring up at the darkened sky. When Glorfindel had mentioned Erestor as a hard task master and hard to please, she did not understand how bad it was. Erestor had decided the first thing that she would have to do was learn to speak, read, and write Sindarin. He then explained to her, her lessons would then begin in Sindarin and she would learn Quenya, their formal language. Quenya was important for their holidays, but it was also the language spoken in Valinor, or Aman. He had insisted once that was complete, he would then begin her education into their history, the customs of each branch of the elves, and ultimately he had decided once she was at least proficient in history, customs, Sindarin, and Quenya, that was going to learn how to read music.

It started to pour and Faervel stepped outside into the rain. Faervel remembered that elves could not get sick and they felt the cold and the heat a lot less than the other races. She figured she could test that, maybe if she did not get sick, she would feel less of a phoney elf. She closed her eyes and imagined she was in the club, despite the rain. She imagined the beat of On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez.

"Hey Ash, what you are doing?" Lucy asked her.

"I am testing a theory," Faervel said.

"Come in side, you will get sick."

"That is my theory, if I get sick, I might really be an elleth," Faervel said swaying to the music in her head.

"This is a crazy idea you have. Why do you have to test if you are an elleth? You are human like me," Lucy said.

"That's what I do not know anymore, could you just indulge me?" Faervel asked quietly. Lucy patted the drum he was holding. Faervel whirled around to see him holding the drum.

"What song, are you wanting to dance to?"

"Dance on the Floor by Jennifer Lopez," Faervel admitted.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I am." Lucy began to drum and built up the beat slowly. He began to beat box with it. Faervel began to dance.

"Oooh, Faervel! Shake what your momma gave you!" Ava called appearing out of no where.

"If you go hard you gotta get on the floor," sang Faervel.

"If you're a party freak then step on the floor," Ava joined in. Ava stepped out into the rain and started dancing with Faervel.

"If you're an animal then tear up the floor, break a swear on the floor," they sang together. Ava's voice cracked as she struggled to carry along the tune with Faervel. Ava was no singer, while Faervel had all of her years spent with Lucy singing and the lessons her adoptive family had provided for her. Ava tried copying the moves that Faervel had tried to memorize, even though Faervel messed up a few times herself. She was more focused on singing. Faervel's voice was a mezzo-soprano, common enough among humans. Her voice was more full and rich compared to a lyric mezzo-soprano. She had good range, but her voice was comfortable hitting the notes, the higher notes being a bit of a struggle for her. Faervel continued to sing and dance around the courtyard oblivious to the gathering of elves around them, peering at them intently.

"You are no Beyonce, but girl, you got a set of lungs on you," Ava said breathlessly standing beside Faervel. Faervel stood there with face upturned towards the sky, a smile upon her lips. She took pleasure as the rain pelted her face and her body.

"I wish I could sing more like Tarja Trunen," Faervel said at last, feeling herself unwind. She still felt unsettled, her thoughts had stopped rushing a million miles an hour, but the question inside of her heart still bugged her. Faervel shoved the thought of her being an elf and not a human away from her.

"You should come in and get dry Ash," Lucy said. Faervel just nodded, water dripped into her face. Faervel wiped her face without much success of clearing it from water. She was soaked to the bone. Faervel walked back into the house to stand in front of Lucy smiling.

"You have an interesting voice," complimented an elleth as she came walked to stand next to Faervel and Lucy. Faervel gave a tight smile, confused.

"Is that...a bad thing?" The elleth shook her head, dark head bobbing.

"Your voice is very controlled, your lyrics are clear and audible. I really enjoyed the fact that you can really hold onto notes for periods of time without wavering in the pitch or tone. Your voice is rather expressive, but also it's deeper, fuller, and more intense, emotional. It is just different from most ellith We have some singers like you and some who can hit the lower notes more easily. Actually my vocal range is lower than yours. I am Cellineth," the elleth said introducing herself. Cellineth was different from the typical Imladris beauty, being blonde hair, but her eyes were brown.

"I am Faervel, but you probably have heard about me already," Faervel said.

"News travels fast in Imladris, especially about new visitors with such interesting backgrounds. I am sure Lord Glorfindel showed you around, but your friend Lucy and you are welcome to the Hall of Light anytime you would like to sing or preform music, us lower singers usually meet in the afternoon right after lunch," Cellineth.*

"Thank you, I will definitely take up your offer sometime. I am not sure about Lucy, but Lucy loves anything with music," Faervel said.

"Yes, please stop by. We love to have fresh voices and new styles to try out. I shall take my leave, but I hope to see you around soon." Cellineth said. Faervel watched Cellineth go and smiled, a sense of relief flooding her.

"Looks like you have a new friend," Lucy whispered in her ear. Faervel laughed, feeling excited, that maybe, just maybe she could find acceptance in this strange place.

"I should get dry," Faervel said.

"I would hate for you get a cold, a sick Faervel is a horrifying sight. Please meet me at my room," Lucy said. "You to Ava, go get changed."

Faervel walked away from Ava and Lucy, not glancing back, hurrying down the hall way to change into dry clothes. She drew curious glances from the elves that passed as she rushed towards her room. She locked the door behind her. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes. She slipped into the tunic and leggings. Elrond had been kind and was providing her with an entire wardrobe. They tunics and leggings bad been the easiest to get, but Elrond had insisted on her having a few dresses for feast days. The boots had only take a couple of days.

"Modern society does not have nothing on the boots of the elves, they are so damn soft," Faervel said out loud as she slipped her feet into them. Faervel's hands itched to write a journal, she wondered if books were a hard process. Faervel missed most having an mp3 player. The mp3 player that had been in her pocket had bit the dust when she had washed up on the shore of Mithlond.

"I wonder if Lucy died, or Ava. Ava looks just a couple years older from when I last saw her. She did not really change, not like Lucy or me..." Faervel wondered thoughtfully. Faervel stared at herself in the mirror in the bathroom before grabbing a towel drying her hair by hand. Faervel had long decided that short hair was always easier to manage, quicker to dry, but there was fees to be paid in getting it cut every month. Faervel dropped the towel back onto the small table that held the basin full of clean water.

Faervel unlocked her bedroom door and headed towards Lucy's room. She came to the room outside his that was shared with three other rooms. It was simple and elegant, as did every piece the elves seemed to do. It was designed more for comfort and being designed also for humans. The rooms Faervel remembered after exploring one, was designed with the privacy of humans in mind.

The elves found no shame in their bodies, something Faervel found surprising. They were not loose with their favors and they were not ones to participate in voyeurism, at least, so she found. Faervel had lacked the words for it, but after one of the feasts where she had been served some kind of elvish alcohol, she knew what it was, but words were hard to describe. Elves showed their pleasure and displeasure readily among each other, yet at the same time it was elegant and slight of hand their displeasure. Their laughter was easy to evoke and their anger slower.

"You are lost in thought again," Lucy said softly.

"I cannot help it," Faervel said staring at her hands. She glanced up at Lucy feeling torn in a thousand ways, her violet eyes dark but shimmering with unshed tears. Every day her new life stared her in the face and she had no way to escape, no way to find relief. Faervel had a thousand questions that she was to afraid to ask. She felt lost and confused. What if she really was an elf? What if she was immortal? She would have to watch Ava and Lucy die and the world spin on as her body remained unchanged, but her heart not so. There was to much emotion in her right now, to much turmoil.

"What is wrong Ash?"

"Nothing! Everything!" Faervel sank to her knees, tears began to streak her cheek. Lucy sank to his knees and gathered her up in his arms, holding her tight. Faervel covered her mouth as she tried hard not to sob.

"Shhh...shh...tell your brother what is wrong," Lucy murmured.

"I am so confused. I feel so lost. We are in a strange world, with strange customs, and strange people. We are among elves, with not a human in site. Here I am a freak, with my different looks, wondering if I can fit in, if I need to fit, afraid to alienate people. I am troubled by the present, by the past, by the future, always wondering what is to become of me? Everything I have lived for is scattered to the wind, what about my hopes and dreams? How do we find our place here? I am hunted in my dreams, in my waking moments, crucified by my own mind. I died before coming here, you know? I know I did. There is not other explanation. All I can keep thinking about is, if somehow, I am an elf, I will watch you die. I'm wondering how you died, how Ava died, if you did die, or if this is a dream. Every waking moment is spent trying to fit in, to learn, but filled with questions yearning to be answered." Faervel made to start again, her thoughts spilling out, cycling again and again in different ways as her tears made her cheeks shimmer.

"Breathe Ash, just breathe," Lucy commanded her. Faervel took a shuddering breathe staring hopelessly at Lucy. She felt a weight in her chest, like it was tight and it needed to be released.

"How did you die Ash?" Lucy asked quietly, a disturbed look upon his face. He took to stroking her comfortingly, resting his chin on her head. Faervel clutched at his tunic, scrunching it up in her hands, her breathing ragged. She tried several times to speak but could not speak of it. Faervel focused on breathing for a bit, trying to calm her nerves, her breathing, and her tears. Faervel wiped her face with the sleeve of her tunic, finally finding a stillness inside of her after several minutes.

"It was a hit and run. I was crossing the street of an intersection, when this car came blaring down the middle and hit me. There was a cop car in pursuit, I remember going up and then I remember being on the ground all of a sudden, it just kind of blurs together, but at the same time like still shots of photographs. Going up, laying on the ground, there was blood, a voice, and dark brown eyes staring at me in concern," Faervel whispered. Lucy's face was grim.

"Do you want to hear my story?" Lucy asked, slightly changing the subject.

"I am afraid to, you should not have gone down the 5th," Faervel said blackly. Her tears had stopped and her anger had return. That was the flaw in Faervel, she hated to cry, she saw it as weakness, and she always wanted to project the utmost strength. Her tears, her sadness, except when she was first off the streets and getting clean, would turn to anger. Anger had fueled her for a long time, off and off, giving her the energy to survive, but her anger had been fading, slowly, over time.

"You are so touchy about the subject of your past. The past is behind you Ash," Lucy said, his eyes full of concern and of a strange emotion that Faervel had never seen before. It made her feel uncomfortable. Faervel glanced away unnerved by the expression.

"My past is dark, bitter, and ugly. My past is behind me, but I do not want anyone to define me about it. I do not want the elves here to see me in a terrible light because of it," Faervel admitted, her tears trying up, her eyes hardening, just like she always did. She always threw up emotional and mental barriers between what troubled her, trying to cut down the overwhelming feelings of regret, anger, and depression that shook her very being when she was alone in the dead of night.

"So that is why you are lashing out all over again," Lucy mused.

"Did you just pull some kind of psychology on me?"

"Maybe, but mostly I wanted to hear it from you. Remember Dune? 'I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to past over me and through me.' You have to face your fear."

"Hey Lucy, so tell me, did you die, or do you think you are in a coma?" Faervel said, quickly changing the subject. Lucy sighed and fixed his gaze on her, his expression stern.

"Are you going to get angry at me if I tell you?"

"I think the chances of that is highly likely!" But Faervel offered Lucy a small smile. Lucy just shook his head at her in response, his eyes going soft as he glanced away from her.

"I'll skip the details about it, since that gets you so riled up. I will tell you this, however. I was heading back home that night, I was going to check up on you. I remember hearing a gun shot and that is all I recall truthfully," Lucy said.

"Do you remember light? Or a field? Or a lady?"

"No I am sorry, I do not. You love those tunics, don't you?"

"I do, they hide the scars on my arms," Faervel admitted quietly. Faervel unconsciously rubbed her arms as she thought about the scars, from the drugs, from the cutting, from the hospital visits and suicide attempts. Despite all she been through, she considered herself normal. What child these days came from a perfect home? Every one came from some sort of messed up family, cheating wives and husbands, junkies, raving crazies, and people battling mental illness.

"You cannot keep running forever."

"I can try. Excuse me, I promised Lord Elrond to meet him for tea, it is supposed to be a private affair, so I will see you after dinner, alright?"

"Promise?"

"It is a promise." Faervel left waving at Lucy, before once again, hurrying down the hall. It took her several minutes before she arrived at Lord Elrond's study. She went to knock on the door but Elrond opened it and smiled at her.

"Come in," Elrond said. Elrond guided her over to a balcony and her her sit down at a table that had steaming hot tea already poured for her.

"Thank you," she said taking a sip.

"You like your tea plain?" Elrond asked her surprised.

"I always have, except when it is cold."

"I see, try the biscuits, they are a new from the cook," Elrond suggested pushing the plate towards her. Faervel took one out of politeness nibbling at it. Elrond's face was very gentle with her.

"I heard your lessons with Erestor is going well, other than he is displeased with your pronunciation."

"I am not sure of the wording, but elvish has some sounds that I am not used to making normally," admitted Faervel.

"Do not worry, I am not here to criticize you upon your ability to speak Elvish. I am here to actually learn more about you. I have been rather busy and have not had a chance to chat with you."

"What would you like to ask about me?" Faervel asked taking a sip of her tea.

"I heard that you are only thirty-five years old," Elrond said.

"You heard right."

"It creates an interesting dilemma for you."

"Why does it my lord?" Elrond waved his hand at that.

"Please do not call me Lord Elrond any longer. I have never stood on ceremony. To explain why, elves do not full grown till they are fifty and are considered adults when they are one hundred."*

"I think Olórin mentioned this, or someone did," Faervel muttered.

"Ah yes, and that is where it leads us into an interesting dilemma. You are young, only thirty-five. I know you are used to being an adult in your world, but here you are not. I have a proposal for you however, if you are willing to listen," Elrond said.

"I am at least willing to listen, but I cannot guarantee if I will agree."

"It is fine. My proposal is that Erestor and his wife Saelithil would be like a foster parents for you, this would mean you live with them. I know that you come from a very different world from here and we are strange to you. Other children have had the benefit of growing up in society and you have not. I would ask that you would hold off towards marriage, at least until you are fifty. If you want to marry after then, it would be subject to the approval of Erestor and Saelithil. Does that sound fair?"*

"I guess that does. I understand, but am I allowed to object to what I am told to do?"

"I have already talked to Erestor and he understands from his interactions with you, you are no child. A human child of fourteen is comparable to an elven child of thirty-five."

"Oh," was all Faervel could managed to grasp. Elrond's eyes were kind and gentle.

"Now you see why this is a strange dilemma. We wish to treat you like an adult, but we have many cultural differences. I hope you are willing to forgive us if we make mistakes," Elrond said.

"Do you have anymore questions for me?"

"Yes I do and please do not angry, I have seen how you get angry around Ava. What is it about your past that you fear so much?"

"Lucy and you must be reading each others mind or something, cause he pulled that one on me. Can I not answer?"

"You do not have to answer, but I can see how it pains you so. Your soul is weary from it," Elrond said studying her carefully. Faervel chewed her lip, glancing outside at the rain cascading the valley.

"Can I have more time on that? My biggest fear is being judge for what happened, it is why I am not ready to speak of it. I want people to judge me for who I am now, for my actions now, not for the mistakes I made."

"If you are every willing to talk about, my door is always open," Elrond told her softly. Faervel nodded at this and finished her tea.

"Let me show you where Erestor and Saelithil live, you can move in tonight or tomorrow if you want," Elrond explained as he got up. Faervel followed Elrond quietly following him.

"I can move in tonight if that is okay?" Elrond just smiled and nodded. Faervel noted the different hallways they took until they arrived at a door that was left open. They entered into a small room, a sitting room, Faervel supposed. There a beautiful lady sat with a harp in front of her. The lady had long dark brown hair and skin as pale as the moon. Her lips were full, her eyes a dark brown and gentle.

"Oh hello, you must be Faervel I have heard so much about," she said gently.

"Ah Saelithil, I hope to hear the pleasure of your harp this evening."

"Of course I would love to play for you Elrond," Saelithil said with a smile. Saelithil's voice was soft, but lyrical. She turned her gaze onto Faervel and smiled at her.

"Come here, let me see you up close." Faervel moved to stand close to Saelithil and was pulled into a hug. Faervel felt surrounded by a comforting warmth. Elrond discreetly left them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Faervel. Erestor told me you loved music. He said you were a musician as well as a singer?"

"Ah yes, but you do not have the guitar or the piano, so I feel at a lost. An ellon mentioned a six-string instrument called a lute, but I do not know how similar it is," Faervel admitted.

"I shall have to show my collection of instruments, the harp is my favorite however," Saelithil said.

"I do not know how to play the harp."

"Then I shall teach you, if you want, when my husband is not terrorizing you with elvish lessons." Saelithil laughed at that and Faervel gave a small laugh smiling.

"Is our place hard to find?" Saelithil asked Faervel.

"No it is not, I recognize a lot of the areas. Imladris is a big place. The hardest place to get to is Glorfindel's study. I am a little unsure if I could my way to there." Saelithil laughed at that while guiding Faervel into a room that seemed a cross between a miniature library and a storage room for musical instruments. It was a cozy room, with a fireplace, a beautiful bay window, with pillows and what looked to be a comfy couch.

"That is true enough. Glorfindel hates being interrupted while he is doing his work, the messengers that Elrond uses are scared of him. They play a little game of who picks the shortest stick to see who gets to bother him whenever Elrond sends them."

"But...why? Glorfindel is not scary, sure he does get this sour look on his face at times and views every new person with suspicion, but he is nice enough despite his thorns. I know this because he spends half his time glaring at me and the other half apologizing and being nice. Aerdir seems okay with him, except when we got back to Imladris," Faervel said.

"Ah Aerdir, that young ellon. Is he your friend?" Faervel completely missed the strange glint in Saelithil's eye.

"I would like to call him a friend, but we only knew each other for sixteen days. I am not sure if I would really even call that a friendship at this point. He was here for a couple of days and left again with the party from Mithlond."

"He will be back come autumn. There is the Harvest Festival," Saelithil said.

"When is that?"

"Oh, well here is a lesson for you, in elvish customs. We count out years by yén, which is not a problem until of course we met mortal men. So we have the loa which is 365 days," Saelithil explained sitting down on the couch. She patted the couch for Faervel to sit down.

"I will explain it in Sindarin, you can learn the Quenya names from my husband later. Our first day of the loa is Minien. It does not belong to any month, we count that from the spring equinox, thus the first month for us is Ethuil," Saelithil continued. Faervel nodded her head in understanding. "Then we have Laer, which is summer, Iavas, which is autumn. Then we have Endien, our middle days between Iavas and Firith. Firith is the season between autumn and winter. Winter is Rhîw, then the Stirring is called Echuir. Our last day of the year is called Penninor."

"So let me get this straight Minien, Endien, and Penninor, do not belong to any of the months?"

"Yes, this year Endien falls on October 26th to the 29th. It is three days long, but every twelve years it is six days long," Saelithil smiled.

"This makes me feel silly and childish."

"Do not feel silly, the most stupid question is the one never asked. Now come let me show you the lute," Saelithil got up and took the lute from it's stand presenting it to Faervel. Faervel stared at it noticing how it was different in shape, at least it had frets. Faervel tested it out and winced as she tried to play a bit.

"I think I am going to have throw out what I know. Would you teach me, please?"

Saelithil smiled at her, "Of course I shall! I would be delighted to!"

They spent the rainy afternoon together, Saelithil showing Faervel how to care for the lute and how to play it. Saelithil at times would break into playing a small song for her, though she never sang. Saelithil took a break and showed her how to play the harp for a bit. It was right after that that Erestor returned home.

"Hello Saelithil and Faervel," Erestor greeted walking into the room they were sitting it, interrupting Saelithil's explanation about the Dulcimer, a small instrument played by striking the strings with small hammers.

"Hello, my love," Saelithil greeted her husband with a quick chaste kiss. She smiled at him, her face shining with her love for Erestor. Faervel watched fascinated as Erestor's usually stern face seemed to become gentle and more kin.

"How was tea with Elrond, Faervel," Erestor asked.

"Uneventful, which is good right?"

"Did he talk to you about your studies?"

"No, not really," Faervel answered. Erestor sat down across from them and began to tell Faervel about what her studies would be while she was being fostered. Erestor would help her in the morning with learning to speak, read, and write in Sindarin and later in Quenya. These lessons would eventually turn into history lessons, until all the material would be covered, then those lessons would end. Of course if Faervel wanted to become a scribe, they could continue on. Saelithil would give her lessons in the afternoon with music, but also cultural lessons. Erestor urged Faervel that if she had any questions go to Saelithil. The dinner bell was rung and the trio left to go eat dinner.

"Do I have to sit with you two?"

"No you do not have to, but I would love it if you did. I would like to get to know my foster daughter more," Saelithil said. They entered the Meal Hall and Faervel went along with Erestor and Saelithil who sat at the table with Elrond and other members of his staff. This time instead of being in-between Erestor and Glorfindel, she sat between Erestor and Saelithil, with Glorfindel on the other side of Erestor. Faervel sat in front of Elrond's children. Now that Olórin and the party from Mithlond was not visiting, the table was no longer on the dais, raised above the others. That itself was a comfort for Faervel, but after two weeks of being in Imladris, she was no longer the concern of constant stares. Her actions like her singing and dancing earlier made her visited by the gaze of the elves.

"Faervel so how do you like Imladris so far?" One of the twins asked her. Faervel had yet to figure out a way to tell the two identical twins apart, so the few times she ran into them, she avoided using their names all together.

"I like it just fine. It is very calming and a different pace from my former home," Faervel conceded. One of the twin's grinned at her.

"That is because Lord Erestor here has you locked up in lessons. You should come hang with us," the other said. Faervel listened closely hearing a difference in their tone now that the two was speaking together. She just needed them to talk to her more and she could figure out. Faervel had a good memory for sounds, within the first ten seconds of a song, she would know what it was. Lucy had called her his personal Shazam app.

"I am sure you would like to meet more ellyn and ellith your age," said the other.

"Elladan, I do not need you corrupting my pupil with your ways," Erestor snapped. Faervel noticed the fondness in his voice as it was not as stern as it could be. Faervel had heard that voice when a messenger had interrupted their lessons one morning, but it rarely made it's appearance. Faervel snorted at this suggestion that the twins would corrupt her.

"Corrupt me into what?"

"They will corrupt you from a pupil into playing pranks on the residents of Imladris," Glorfindel answered for her.

"Then there is no fear of that, I have never liked to play pranks," Faervel answered truthfully.

"Then you are disappointing us! However if you shall endeavor to emerge from dusty books and scrolls and small letters, we shell endeavor to show you a good time around Imladris," the other twin, Elrohir answered.

'_That's it! Elrohir's voice is more smooth and Elladan's voice is deeper. I have it now, or so I hope_,' Faervel thought.

"I shall keep that in mind," Faervel said dryly.

"That might not be such a bad idea, Elladan and Elrohir. However, not all Eldar speak the common tongue. Faervel is still learning Sindarin, give her some time," Saelithil promised.

"Saelithil!" Erestor let out a strangled and in Faervel's opinion, non-elven like noise.

"Shush you, Faervel needs to make friends here," Saelithil censured her husband. Erestor sighed in defeat.

"That is right Lord Erestor, she cannot be friends with stuffy lords like you," teased Elrond. Faervel giggled quietly at this, covering her mouth.

"I am defeated by my very friends! What friends you all are!"

"It is okay Erestor, I still promise to show up for lessons promptly every day," Faervel promised.

"I am doubting that where Elladan and Elrohir is concerned," Erestor muttered.

"If you are doubtful you should ask for Lucy to vouch for my behavior. When I was en-rolled in night school to get my G.E.D. I showed up half an hour early every day. I did the same when I was taking my S.A.T. Prep class. I was in competition with Lucy about getting a perfect score on the S.A.T. Mrs. Smith said that if we got a perfect score she would let us go backpacking through Europe and pay for all our expanses," Faervel said cheerfully. Faervel was then bombard with questions from the elves around her, about what was the S.A.T., about backpacking, and where was Europe and what was it like.

'_Me and my big mouth,'_ Faervel thought. Faervel quickly explained it all and while she was explaining dinner was brought out.

"Have you thought about an occupation you would like to do here?" Saelithil asked Faervel.

"I have not thought that far, truthfully. I can bake, but I cannot cook meals and definitely not for all the people in Imladris. I am a musician, but none of the musical instruments here are very familiar. The lute may be the closest, but with all the strings and such, I fear it will take me time before I can do much," Faervel said, eyes on her plate.

"Maybe she would like to be a guard," suggested Elrohir.

"Or she could be a healer," said Elladan.

"Or how about she chooses for herself what she wants to do with her life?" Erestor said stopping all the suggestions before it got out of hand. Saelithil patted Faervel's shoulder comfortingly, thought truthfully Faervel did not need it.

"I heard you are fostering young Faervel," an ellon that Faervel had yet to converse with or know his name. Faervel had noticed the dark looks he had given her each time that had briefly been near each other. Erestor stiffened only slightly and turned his head to the ellon.

"Yes I am Lord Torthon," Erestor answered.

"We are to help this young elleth assimilate among her kind again, she has been lost among the humans," Saelithil said staring back at Torthon with hard eyes.

"Ah yes and do we know of this one parents if she is worthy of such a prestigious fostering?" Faervel stood up suddenly, all eyes turned to her.

"Dear Lord Torthon, let me inform you that who your parents are, is of no consequence. Your parents do not dictate who you are, who you unfold as. They have made you, but it is your choices that dictate to your life. Your parents will never have anything to do with how worthy you are for a title, for a gift, for well anything! Your own personal actions is what is required. Am I worthy of being fostered? I am, in such that I have much to learn. I may be new here but your bigoted old-fashioned ways are nothing to new me. I have seen the way you have looked at me darkly, but I say this, you do not know me! People who judge others for their past, who their parents are, without getting to know someone is utter filth!" Faervel stormed out of the meal hall, leaving her dinner untouched. The ellyn and ellith around her looked completely startled.

"That was interesting..." Elrond muttered, watching the expressions of the members of his table. If only he had known what was to come, the dramas to be played out.

*Notes:

The Hall of Light is not a real place in Imladris. I wanted a name for a place of here music is done. While mezzo-sopranos are the most common female singers apparently, I put forth that most ellith are sopranos, their voices are also light and airy :P I just didn't want to give her the 'oh my god your voice is so amazing' and more like 'hey you do sing pretty well' type deal.

Also, hate me if you want, but I have a lot of 'feels' about how elven culture. I am certainly trying to use a reference with Tolkien, but he did not write everything down. This could be my pure wishing, but I am certain that elves would show a lot of respect towards the Elders, but there is a difference between respect and constantly using titles. I also think that Elrond would probably run his realm different from others. So I am just rolling with it :)

I wanted Faervel to be an 'adult' but also to try to compensate for the different cultures and how they would view Ash/Faervel. I figured a 'fostering' would be a good idea. I did not want to do it with Glorfindel for various reasons, Lord Elrond was a popular choice (but most people seem to choose Elrond and I figured Elrond would have other things to do, but he has a part to play later), followed by Lady Galadriel, but I decided to go for a different route. You'll get to see Erestor and different sides of him. They all have a part to play!

So the unique characters so far are:

Ashlynn/Faervel, the main character.  
Aerdir, a young ellon of 70 years.  
Lucy, human and adoptive brother.

Ava, a human from Ash's past.

Cellineth, a Contralto singer.

Saelithil, Erestor's wife.

Torthon, one of Elrond's councilors.


	4. Chapter 4 - Turmoil

Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan/Faervel, and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

Don't...hate me? Please?

_No worries, no troubles  
Rid you mind of it's bad way  
Keep smiling, keep fighting  
Live for each moment and day  
While we're rising, life's been compromising  
So just live for the moment and save  
All your worries for another time  
Cause tomorrow is another day  
- Another Day, Modestep_

**Chapter Four – Turmoil**

_23__rd__ July, Year 1000, Imladris_

Faervel stood outside the Healer's Hall, twisting the hem of her dress in worry. Ava and Lucy had both fallen ill. First it was Ava, then it was Lucy. If Faervel was honest with herself, it was more Lucy she was afraid of loosing then Ava. It was not as if Faervel did not care for Ava, she did, but Ava at times seemed to keep trying to dig at Faervel's past. Ava did not know all of it and for that Faervel was grateful, but Ava knew about the drugs, the stealing, and other dark parts that Faervel rather keep hidden from the elves.

"You do not have to worry. It is just a common cold for humans." Elrond walked out of the room and smiled wearily at her.

"I know...I know, it is just...I do not want to talk about it. Thank you Lord Elrond," Faervel said. She gave a quick elvish bow and dashed off through the hallways, heading towards a small courtyard. Elrond watched her go, concern written on his face. Faervel paid no mind as she just made a quick exit. No one ever passed, at least so she had seen when she wandered there when she wanted to be alone. Faervel curled up against the tree, resting her head against her knees, her chest heaving with the effort of running and not wanting to cry.

"I am acting like a terrible moody teenager," Faervel muttered, feeling ashamed for her feelings. She took a deep breath and shifted so her face was upturned to the sky, soaking in the warm sunshine. Her hands trembled from the turmoil inside.

"I was right, I would not get sick," she told the sky. "God are you there? Are you really real? Is this supernatural world with elves and wizards to be believed? Am I really immortal?"

Faervel's heart ached and she squeezed her eyes shut at the bright sky. She took a sharp breath in and punched the ground in anger. She did not feel that not being sick was enough proof that she was immortal. She wondered how long till she felt she was not a fake elf, a pretender. Faervel was almost afraid to find herself aging as much as she was of not aging.

"What a crisis..." Faervel muttered. Faervel could not hold it any longer and began to cry. She bit her arm trying to stop from sobbing out loud. She knew about elves and their wonderful hearing. Faervel hated that, which was why she was alone in the courtyard seeking solace.

"Why? Why? Why?" Faervel muffled out from her arm, tears making her cheeks shiny, her eyes becoming red as she cried harder and harder.

"I am going to have to watch him die you know? I will be here, always, until he is nothing but dust!" Faervel said angrily at the sky. She sighed, the warmth of the sun no longer comforting. It could not drive away all the worries and questions that plagued her mind and heart. She rubbed her face in frustration.

"I know that telling the sky my problems does not change a thing. It isn't like there is anyone listening to me. Hey big guy, way up there, way around me, can you hear me? Can't you give me a sign that it will all be okay?" Nothing happened around her, no sudden wind, no flash of lighting, or burst of song from a bird, there was nothing sudden, nothing miraculous.

"Psh, I should have known better. Just because I exist in a world where immortal elves lives does not mean that the big guy could exist," Faervel muttered. She stood up and rubbed her face, hoping she looked presentable and not like she had been crying her heart out to some invisible force that did not really exist. She then dusted the dirt that had gathered on her dress and entered the hallways of Imladris, heading for the trail outside. She followed it and eventually took a left on it and only came to a stop when she hit the field of flowers she had spotted the other day from another trail. Faervel smiled as she sat down among the flowers, inhaling the scent.

"Bilbo is right, Rivendell is a perfect house whether you like food, sleeping, story-telling, singing, or sitting and thinking," Faervel murmured. Faervel groaned at the thought and laid back down in the field.

"I cannot escape my own mind, every where I turn to, more shit keeps popping into my head," she spoke out loud.

'_What do I have to do to get these thoughts and emotions out of my heart? What do I have to do to come to terms with all the rushing thoughts?_' Faervel thought. Faervel lay there, lost in her thoughts, enjoying the connection to the earth. The lazy afternoon quickly dulled Faervel's senses and with her spinning thoughts, she eventually drifted into an easy nap. In sleep, at least she escaped her own personal thoughts.

* * *

Faervel slowly came awake to find two twin staring at her. She let out a screech and backed away from them. The two brothers laughed at her startled expression.

"One should not-" said Elladan.

"Sleep out here alone," finished Elrohir.

"I did not mean to fall asleep," Faervel said.

"Well you did! What are you doing out here alone?"

"I was trying to find some peace," Faervel answered truthfully. The two twins glanced at each other and nodded.

"You should have sought our company!"

"As much as I am sure your company is delightful, there was a reason I was alone."

"You have spent to much time alone dear Faervel! We have a task we would love to have your help in," Elrohir asked. Faervel sighed at this.

"You are some eight hundred years old, have you not done every prank in the book?" Faervel asked. The twins pouted at this and tried their version of a puppy face.

"I highly doubt we have," Elladan disagreed.

"Have you tried this prank? You let loose like four chickens and have written upon them, one, two, four, and five?" Elrohir and Elladan stared at her and began to grin. "You could do it with pigs to, but that can get a bit messy."

"I like that idea! I think we shall have to do that brother!"

"What about this one? If a door has a handle, you take the one inside the room off, alright and then you lock the door from the outside. So they get stuck in the room," Faervel suggested. The twins begin to grinned evilly.

"I think you should tell us more Faervel," Elladan commanded.

"I think I have told you all far to much," Faervel muttered. Then thinking better of it she told them, "how about you guys leave cryptic messages of an impending prank, but choose to do nothing? You just keep leaving it in random spots where they will easily find it, all over Imladris."

"We thank you dear Faervel, we shall take these suggestions to hear."

"We are always looking for new ways to prank people!"

"If you try these pranks on me, I will know," Faervel stared at them dourly.

"We do not endeavor to play pranks upon you fair Faervel," Elrohir said. Faervel raised a perfect eyebrow at this as she stood up and dusted the dirt and leaves off of her. She shook her head and ran her hands through her short hair.

"I am curious, why is your hair short?" Elladan asked Faervel.

"It has always been easier to take care of when it is short. It also made me look more mature, somehow my long hair would make me look super young. I wanted people to pay attention and respect me as an adult," Faervel admitted and then shrugged nonchalantly. It also made her look different and people who knew her from the streets before barely recognized her. Their eyes would just gaze past her, not realizing that it was her, Ash, with red hair and violet eyes, the runaway heroin addict from a broken home.

"Will you allow us to escort you back to the halls of Imladris, Faervel?" Elrohir asked seriously.

"I guess so," Faervel glanced up at the sky, noticing the position of the sun. "Saelithil must be worried that I did not show up for my afternoon lessons."

"I heard your friends are sick, she probably assumes you are hanging close to the Healer's Halls," Elladan suggested. Faervel looked bewildered at Elladan.

"But...why?"

"It is not often that the Eldar witness how frail humans are and how sick they can get," Elladan answered.

"I am used to seeing sickness, it is nothing new. Yes I am worried, but more so because Lucy had a really high fever. If the fever gets to high, you can die," Faervel grumbled.

"Exactly, you are afraid that Lucy shall die. Everyone can see how dear your friend Lucy is to you. He is nice for a human," Elrohir answered. Elladan and Elrohir both threw an arm over Faervel's shoulder.

"Oh."

"Don't worry our father is the best healer around," assured Elladan.

"What you need is a distraction," Elrohir and he then decided to it was high time for Faervel to get to know them.

"I concur brother, you have got the grand tour of Imladris, but you have never had the Imladris Tour by Elrohir and Elladan," Elladan said with a cheeky grin. The two twins dragged Faervel around all afternoon, showing her the best hiding spots, the best spots to eavesdrop, and how to steal from the kitchens without being caught by the cook. They told her silly little jokes that eventually turned into more bawdy ones as they broke into the elvish wine. Faervel found herself laughing in the ease of the twin's company. The twins weren't really dis-likeable for the most part, unless you were a prideful person who could not laugh at yourself. Apparently those people were the twin's favorite targets they explained, as wine had loosened their tongues.

"Do you feel better now?" Elladan asked Faervel.

"Much, thank you," Faervel said, smiling, despite how much her cheeks hurt from laughing. She felt light hearted.

"I want you watch Lord Torthon tomorrow, but try not to laugh," Elrohir grinned.

"I am almost afraid to ask what did you did," Faervel muttered.

"Yes, yes, but should you be asked you can deny you have no idea. You will be perfectly innocent," Elladan grinned. Faervel shook her head at this. The bell rung calling that dinner would be served shortly.

"I am to full to eat dinner, that is, if I could make it," Faervel said. Her faced was flushed, her pupils large, and her expression was relaxed.

"Then just stay here! If you show up to dinner you will get a lecture on how 'drunken revelry before dinner' is unacceptable from father," Elrohir said.

"I am going to go to Erestor's office and make sure he passes the words to Saelithil I am alright. I do not want her to worry."

"I doubt she would be, even if you missed your lesson today. Why are you worried about her knowing where you are?" Elladan asked seriously. Faervel sighed.

"Out of habit. My adoptive mother, well it is a long story, but she kept track for a long time of where I would be, when I would be home, and such," Faervel's voice turned mournful at the thought of her adoptive mother.

"There, there! Do not waste all our efforts to cheer you up!" Faervel shook her head at Elladan's command, but gave him a small smile. Faervel grabbed onto the chair and hoisted herself up, she wobbled for a second and steadied herself. Faervel let go for a moment and lost her balance and fell into the chair. She could only laugh at her lack of balance. Elladan and Elrohir both pointed and laughed at her. Faervel did a high squeak laugh that sounded a bit like a bird. The twins stared at her for a moment and both began to laugh at her, tears streaming down their face. Faervel tried hard not to laugh, but her amusement grew at the expressions of the twin's face and their laughs. She let out another squeak as she laughed.

"Must...think...serious...thoughts," Faervel gasped out. Eventually they calmed down as the sky darkened and the stars started to come out.

"Do you see that star there?" Elladan said, pointing at the star.

"Yes, I do, where I come from it is called the Evening Star."

"We call it to, but it is Gil-Estel, the Star of High Hope. Our grandfather who lives in Valinor, Eärendil, has the Silmaril bound upon his brown. It is that light that we see," Elladan explained. "What is the story associated with that Star, from where you are from?"

"Where I am from, the Evening Star and the Morning Star is the same. Depending on what you are reference to, you could be referencing to mythology or astronomy. In astronomy it is a planet. However in Greek mythology Phosphorus means "Light-Bringer" but the other name is Heosphoros, which is applied in the sense of light-bringing, for instance the bringing of daylight. Though due to a strange twist of fate that the greek word Phosphorus corresponds to the latin of Lucifer."

Faervel took a deep breath than continued, "You see, Lucifer was an angel of God. He was well beloved of God, who always kept God's commandments. He was the most beautiful, the best singer, probably. Yet one day he rebelled against God. Why do you say? Originally it was told that God commanded that angels would bow to no one but God. However after God created Adam, the first human, God commanded the angels to bow before Adam. Though some say Lucifer was cast out of heaven for more than just that. Lucifer was prideful. Some say it is because in Caananite mythology, the morning star represents a king who lusted after God's throne and was cast out. Others say it is because Lucifer was jealous and envious towards humanity. Either way, Lucifer was cast out of heaven. People still believe in him, or follow what he represents. Lucifer is a liberator, a guiding spirit, an adversary, meant to challenge the status quo."

"That is very similar to our histories in a sense. Has Erestor started on your history lessons?" Elladan asked. Faervel shook her head, she had read the Silmarillion once, but had found it rather dense and odd with the flow of events. She had put it out of her mind until now, but the events, just like this world, she still find it hard to accept. Who in their right mind would believe that the Evening Star was some jewel on somebody's forehead? Or that there were powerful spirits, angels really, mistaken for Gods called the Valar?

"Ah I see. It is a long a story, but Morgoth is similar. Morgoth desired to have Ilúvatar's power, however instead of being defeated by Ilúvatar, it is his brother, Manwë and his fellow Valar who have fought against him timeless until finally after a great War, Morgoth was chained forever."

"Now we just have to contend with his servant Sauron," Elrohir said cheerfully.

"Shush, we do not talk about such things," Elladan said.

"I think we have had enough serious topics," Faervel said.

"We could have an archery contest," Elrohir suggested.

"I would not like to hear Glorfindel lecture us about that," Elladan said.

"Oh, yes, Glorfindel's lectures are rather scary," Elrohir said at last.

"I am guessing that Glorfindel was the one that you got you two to behave as children?"

"Not really, Glorfindel was really nice until we grew up and knew better, that is when he got scary. It was more grandmother would interfere with our pranks," Elladan admitted.

"Huh, I guess I could see that. Glorfindel is not that scary."

"Are you joking around?"

"Why is that so shocking?" Faervel asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Have you had to suffer his glares?"

"Cops are scarier," Faervel said.

"What are cops?"

"I feel like I am speaking a whole other language here, all of what I know, none of you can relate to! Anyways cops, are...the supposed good guys. Some are nice, just think of them as a force that is supposed to be there for the safety of the general public. Now the police force faces problems of corruption and police brutality that makes zero sense for what such violence was used. I know that when you are on the job for so long, that you probably get suspicious of people. Anyways to answer your question, yes, he has glared at me. I do not get what is so scary about it. Erestor has a pretty hard stare to. I have yet to see Lord Elrond give someone a glare..." Faervel's voice trailed off.

"He is just suspicious of everyone," Elladan explained.

"Ah, but you have to let it go right? I mean you cannot spend the rest of your immortal life being suspicious of the new people around in your life," Faervel said thoughtfully.

"That's what father told Glorfindel, but Glorfindel does what he does. He is a good Chief Seneschal."

"What does he do?"

"Glorfindel has his hand into everything, the managing of all the servants, of justice, the control of administration, to managing all the guards. Though his position often has him roaming away from Imladris," Elladan explained.

"That seems like a lot for one person, he has people under him that help right?"

"Yes he does, senior and junior people, all in various aspects of it all, each with their own staff. They all report to him, Erestor, and our father."

"Oh." Faervel fell into silence not knowing what to say anymore. The silence was a cross between awkward and companionable. Faervel looked up at the stars, noticing how bright they seemed to shine.

'_Do they always shine so bright?_' Faervel drifted to sleep, her eyes closed shut in exhaustion. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged easy smiles at seeing Faervel drift asleep. Elladan took out a blanket from a draw and covered Faervel up. Certainly elves did not feel the cold overly much, but there is always something comforting about a blanket draped around you.

"There you two are! Your father is upset that you two did not show up for the dinner with the Lothlórien ambassadors," Glorfindel said walking upon the balcony.

"Shh, we just got her asleep," Elladan said quietly, pointing at Faervel asleep. Faervel looked at peace, no turmoil across her face.

"Did she exhaust herself with her friends being sick?"

"She never once left their side until father forced her out of the room," Elrohir said.

"Faervel must love them a great deal," Glorfindel said to himself.

"I think it is more she is afraid to wake up and find they are not there. We may be young compared to our father, our grandparents, and our parents, but we can see as much as any Eldar that there is a great weight upon her soul. She is troubled and continues to refuse about it, carrying on silently, no matter who tries to get out information from her," Elrohir said, turning serious for once.

"Grandmother has expressed concerns that Faervel may fade," Elladan said quietly.

"I do not believe that she shall, I believe the elleth shall prove her name right," Glorfindel asserted. He left the twins and Faervel to inform Erestor and Elrond where they were. He grew deep in thought, wondering what trauma the young elleth had experience. She was a mere elfling, could her experience among humans been that bad? This thought bothered him as he continued to walk down the hallways, face grave.

_1__st__ October, Year 1000, Imladris_

Time seemed to escape the trio of former Earth residents. At least for Ava and Lucy, it was more they were busy, learning what they could. For Faervel, it was filled with her dark thoughts. She had taken to avoiding Ava and Lucy a month after their cold. It was not just their cold that had disturbed her, it was the other slow changes she had noticed. Her eye sight had slowly increased, so did her hearing as well. She had not noticed at first, but what person notices changes when they are small and over time? The most startling change was the real reason Faervel had taken to avoiding her humans friends completely now, just over a week ago. It was this reason that once again she was sitting her favorite courtyard alone, from all the others, trying to come terms with reality. It was thus that Elrond had found her after seeking her out when Erestor mentioned she had skipped her morning lesson today.

"You know Erestor says your lessons are going well," Elrond commented to Faervel. Faervel glanced up at Elrond startled. Elrond couldn't help but note the dark bags under her eyes, how life seemed to be fading from them. His concern was rightly founded and knew he had to reach her before she faded. Elrond sat beside her and patted her hand gently, noticing how cold it was.

"I guess so, I have been trying to immerse myself in Sindarin truthfully, spending as much time trying to speak it. It will probably take me two years before I am fluent," Faervel admitted staring at her hands.

"Do not worry Faervel, you have the time to learn. You are only thirty-five. May I ask when is your begetting day?"

"My what?"

"The day you were conceived."

"I do not know about that, but I know I was born on October 28th," Faervel said.

"Ah! I see! So your begetting day is the last day of our Harvest Festival," Elrond mused.

"Is...that...unusual?"

"Slightly yes, but it matters not."

"Why so curious?" Faervel sighed, not caring she was short with the Lord of Imladris. It was not like she had to deal with royalty back home, the closest was dealing with teachers.

"As I have told you many times, I am curious about my new permanent resident of my realm. Did you know that as children, my twin brother and I were taken captive? We were raised by the people who tried to kill my mother," Elrond explained, offering a private piece of information to her. It was not exactly the most private, everyone knew who his parents were, but Faervel did not know that.

"That must have sucked, how old were you?"

"My brother and I was four at the time."

"So young..."

"Innocence is often taken away by such tragedies. Maybe that is what makes people so old," Elrond mused out loud for Faervel's sake.

"People let themselves become old. You can have the shittiest life and still be carefree. I guess it is how you roll with the punches, do you take it head on and be beat up, or do you fight back, or do you roll with it?"

"When you have lived a long life, you cannot help but mature, as you have seen the world often at it's darkest."

"What are you trying to say Elrond?" Faervel asked tiredly.

"I am wondering what ails you, what causes your eyes to become dead, your skin to be cold, and the dark circles underneath your eyes. There is no one here, so talk to me," Elrond asked in a kindly tone. Faervel glanced up at him, he was so...kindly...so fatherly and it bothered her. "If you choose not to talk, I will follow you around until you do."

"Don't you have better things to do as Lord of Imladris?"

"Part of my duties is looking after my residents and one of my residents seems to be in need," Elrond replied back, staring her down. Faervel sighed, shifting her weight uncomfortably under Elrond's gaze. She looked down, her hair having grown long enough to block her face.

"I..."

"You can trust me. I will tell no one of your secrets," Elrond urged. Faervel once again looked up at him, Elrond's gaze was warmth and he radiated an inner something, she could not put her fingers upon what it was. Elrond gave her an encouraging smile.

'_Maybe it is high time I voice my thoughts to someone. Elrond is supposed to be wise..._'

"You know, when I first came here, I thought this place was a dream. Where I am from, there are no elves..." Faervel spoke, then her voice trailed off. "I guess I should explain better."

"I am Ashlynn Flanagan, born to Mr. and Mrs. Flanagan, the middle child. A human, just like Ava and Lucy, except I was born with a genetic quirk of pointed ears. I have an elder sister and I had a little brother. I did not get along with my elder sister, but that was because she had escaped home. That was my biggest and dream I had when I was ten years old, I wanted to live. I wanted to survive, I wanted to get away so I did not have to feel so afraid. I know you have been in battles before, so you know what it is like to be afraid for your life. However, what I was afraid for was something different. I was afraid for my father to come, to be the subject of his alcoholic rages. My father was a drunk, an ex-convict from stealing money from the place he had worked. My mother, I knew from what I did gather before she became a junkie, had been loving. I never really knew her love, for soon after my brother's birth, she fell into drugs. What is a ten year old child to do, when her mother is so out of mind that she is unfit to take of her own children? What is a ten year old to do when you afraid of what will it be today, your father to grope you or to beat you?" Faervel sighed at this. Faervel began to tell Elrond about her life, about the beatings, about the starvation, about running away from home several times. She talked about her time with Ava, how she learned to steal and also how she fell into drugs. Faervel explained how the scars on her arms were from the drugs, because she wanted to feel good, how she wanted to escape her reality. She talked about how Ava abandoned her when she was busted and sent to a place for rehabilitation for her bad behavior. She told Elrond it was then she found out how her father had crashed the car with her mother and little brother in it while drunk. Her father was then in prison after that. She spoke of how she hated the looks she got, a cross between being pitied and what she could only describe as 'we have another person in the cycle of violence.'

Faervel told him of the foster home she had been taken to, after juvie, how she continued to steal to have money for drugs. She spoke of how she ran away again, making her way to another part of the city. Faervel talked about her meeting Lucy at first, after she had run away from the foster home, then his mom. Lucy saw her and for some strange reason, showed up one day with a guitar and a backpack full of food. Lucy taught her how to sing, how to play the guitar. She had been slow to trust to Lucy of course, but he had earned it. Mrs. Smith had then fought the government to take custody over her, Ash. Mrs. Smith eventually learned of her drug problem after an over dose, but Mrs. Smith was stern and helped her get clean. She spoke of her self-injuries, of cutting herself to just feel something, because she had become numb. There was also the multiple suicide attempts before Mrs. Smith had got her on the right track. She then spoke of how she went through getting her education, of Mrs. Smith making it a competition between her and Lucy.

Faervel couldn't help but talk fervently about how much Lucy and Mrs. Smith had helped her. They had transformed her life, being patient for her, cleaning up after her. She spoke briefly of how after she gained wait, to much in her eyes, she started forcing herself to throw up, because she feared to be fat, to be undesirable. She wanted to be loved and had tried so hard to fit in. Sure she had Lucy and Mrs. Smith who accepted her, loved her, but she had wanted deep meaningful friendships and a romance that swept her off her feet. Faervel at last turned the conversation from her college years, to her adventures in the world like white water rafting, to when she opened her bakery and how she made it her mission to reach girls from troubled homes and troubled pasts, to give them a future. At last, she winded down as the sun was starting to fade, speaking of her death.

"I woke up in a bed in Mithlond. I thought this was fake, for many reasons. As I said, elves don't exist in my world and my pointed ears was a genetic defect. Being here for months has slowly changed my opinion, that and the changes that have been growing through my body. I have suddenly the best immune system where despite the several colds Ava and Lucy have developed I have not caught one truthfully.* There has been a change in my eyesight and it is better than it has ever been. I do not get cold or to hot like I used to, my hearing is better, and last but not least, my strength...has increased a great deal. I was human like well any...other human. There was nothing different about me, other than my not so great past. I do not want pity for it. Do not ever feel bad for my past, don't treat me any differently than you know it. Life is far from perfect. I hope this does not change your opinion of me, to know that I was a thief, a junkie, and been to prison." Faervel finished, looking down at her hands, to afraid to look up at Elrond. So suddenly, Faervel was enveloped in Elrond's arms. Faervel froze for a moment as Elrond patted her back and whispered elvish in her ears. It was then, that Faervel broke and she sobbed. She sobbed so freely, she embarrassed herself as she made Elrond's robes wet with her tears and snot. Eventually as the stars started to come out she came to a stop.

"I am so-"

"Do not apologize for your tears. Olórin was right to name you Faervel, you are strong of spirit. You have endured much." Elrond soothed, smiling at her. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little, I am...glad to have told someone my past. The most bothersome part right now, is that my body is changing. I feel so alien, not...knowing how to explain to someone about the changes, the sudden strength, well maybe not so sudden, but still...I know I will overcome it all."

"I believe in you Faervel. Please, come to me if you need anything. However as for your strength increase, can you give me some time to come up with a solution? I would not avoid your friends forever, Lucy is particularly worried about your avoidance of him. If he is the brother you said he is, tell him what you have told me. He will understand," Elrond said sagely. Faervel nodded in agreement, a small smile upon her lips. Elrond patted Faervel's hand, inwardly smiling at the slight change of warmth coming back.

"Elrond you are a great listener," Faervel complimented. Elrond laughed at this and shook his head.

"One more word of advice Faervel," Elrond said. Faervel looked up at him, his eyes dark with concern. "Be careful who you tell your tale to. You are a wonderful elleth, but some would use your past against you. Elves are not very perfect either, I am afraid. I would trust Glorfindel, Erestor, and my family, but make sure there is no prying ears."

Faervel gave Elrond a small smile, "Thank you."

"Now go home to Erestor and Saelithil, they are worried about you."

"Thank you again!" Faervel said with a smile and then dashed off to the hallways to first stop by Lucy's bedroom. Faervel burst through the bedroom without pause, startling Lucy.

"Lucy! I am so, so, so sorry!"

"You are forgiven," Lucy said with a lop-sided smile.

"Let me tell you what has been going on," Faervel said. She started to confess all her fears, her worries, and the changes in her body. Lucy listened with an attentive ear, glad to see the shimmer of happiness beginning to brim in Faervel's eyes.

"I'm glad to see you feeling better," Lucy commented after Faervel stopped. Faervel grinned happily.

"Me too, but...I think I have some time before I feel completely better. I am still used to being human and now I am elf...I will out live you, you know."

"Faervel! Please! Stop! I know I will die, but remember I will live on in your memories. I am still alive in your heart. A piece of me is immortal because of you. So please rid your mind of all these troubles and worries, keep smiling and live for the moment as I have always said. Tomorrow will come soon enough," Lucy said. Faervel's lips up-turned in a half smile.

"I will try not to."

"No. Promise me. Do not mourn me when I pass. I want you to live out your life happily," Lucy begged.

"I cannot guarantee any of that. All I can promise is that I try."

"As Yoda says, 'Do or do not, there is no try.'"

"Hey now! You are not Yoda, o wise one!" Faervel laughed and smacked Lucy with a pillow from his bed. Lucy joined in laughing and they started to have a pillow fight, like they used to as teenagers. It left her breathless and happy, her worries passed from her mind, at least for a time.

Notes/Explanations n Shiz:

I know that in several drafts Tolkien had written that elves can become sick but cannot die except in the case of injury or fading. For the sake of this story, I am saying that Elves are like...enhanced versions of humans. Kind of at like their...peak? For Faervel it is troublesome, because she did not grow up like that. The changes are slow, happening over periods of months. To be honest though, you do not realize how much you have changed until often you look back and compare over a period of time, but sometimes something startles you and you realize how much you have changed.

I often think of elves as similar to mankind, just being stronger, with having more years to practice and perfect what they do. They all have their talents, some can sing, others cannot. Some have great strength, some end up blessed with maia like abilities, aka Glorfindel. Just like humans, some stand above the rest.

As for this interaction with Elrond, I think as a healer, especially once so gifted would be concerned about the possibility of one of his resident's hurting in such a manner. So soul healing, ka-pow! Not legitimate, but ah, it's a start.

I know there is no whirlwind romance here, but romance will come, just not in a whirlwind. To be honest though, it does happen that suddenly people can get into relationships. My boyfriend of many years now is one such example. A month into being friends he told me he loved and I spent the next several months chasing him away due to me having been hurt. However, I do not want that for Faervel. Faervel is not the kind to be swept off her feet, especially with her dealing with the changes in her body and being in a strange world.

Next chapter featuring more Aerdir and of course Glorfindel with Lucy and a birthday party!


	5. Chapter 5 - Surprise!

Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan/Faervel, and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

Since there is not the most on elvish culture, I'm making crap up! /frolics away/ Though 'Endien' I did not make up, so be assured. I do try and stick with 'canon' as much as possible, but...I slip up. This chapter is another one of those 'healing of the soul' type deals, but also it involves a budding romance, and jealousy. It is like...three chapters in one! Enjoy!

Currently, italics is elvish =o Faervel is still learning!

_I don't wanna dance with nobody_  
_Dance with nobody, d-dance, oh_  
_I'm on my own and I'm crazy for you_  
_Get the creeps by the way your body moves_  
_I don't wanna dance with nobody_  
_Dance with nobody, d-dance with nobody but you_

- Don't Wanna Dance, MØ

**Chapter Five – Surprise!**

_26__th__ October, Year 1000, Imladris. Endien Day One._

Imladris was beautiful in Autumn, more so than Maine, Faervel decided. She sat outside on a bench, watching the leaves gently fall in the wind. She had wanted a breath of fresh air, due to the craziness of the preparations for the Harvest Festival that would begin today. Faervel briefly remembered that Aerdir was to arrive today from Mithlond with his family.

"So this is where you have been hiding!" A familiar voice called out. Faervel glanced around wildly before she was lifted up into a hug, then swung around. It was Aerdir. She grinned at the silver-haired ellon, her face lit up.

"Aerdir!"

"Well this makes up for not being there to greet me! I travel hard for a week just to see you not there," Aerdir grunted. Faervel laughed at this.

"I am glad to see you Aerdir."

"Wow! You really have let your hair grow out!" Faervel glanced self-consciously at her hair. She had been itching to cut it, but had decided to let it grow out. She had wanted to try looking like the beautiful elegant ellith around her, with long flowing hair, though hers was more like a silken fire. Her hair was of course no where near the length of the ellith around her, but Faervel was trying.

"Yes, yes, I have," Faervel said with a smile.

"Come you have to tell me all you have been up to!" Aerdir said taking a seat by her side. Faervel began to talk about her lessons in elvish and music, but also the pranks that she had gotten into with Elladan and Elrohir over the stuffy lords, especially Lord Torthon. Faervel gave nothing away about what she had struggled with and what her current struggles was, except about her lessons. Aerdir then told her about Mithlond and the ocean, telling stories with a dramatic flare. Faervel couldn't help but laugh at his theatrical story telling, thought she figured he had to be exaggerating on some of it.

"Will you allow me the honor of escorting you to the feast Faervel?" Aerdir asked nervously, glancing to and fro. Faervel wondered why he looked so scared and nervous.

"We have found her! Faervel!" Elrohir said, his voice ringing out as he and Elladan rushed over to her. Aerdir looked startled and pale as a ghost.

"Hello Aerdir! We have come to take dear Faervel to Lady Saelithil. She needs to get ready for the festival." Faervel opened her mouth to protest but let out a loud squeak when Elladan just picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. Elrohir laughed at her indignant expression.

"Put me down this instant," Faervel demanded shrilly. Elladan just laughed and carried her into the estate. They got the strangest looks as Faervel continued demand to put down and spoke loudly how this behavior was unacceptable.

"Will you not thank us for your timely rescue?" Elladan asked looking innocent.

"You..."

"Aerdir does not know that you are being fostered, it is Erestor's permission he needs to seek," Elrohir explained to her.

"Are you joking?" Elladan just gave her a smile and shook his head.

"For once we are serious about this. Father said that you were not allowed to be married or courted until you are of age without Erestor's and his approval." Faervel sighed at this, she had no desire to be treated like a child, but it was to be expected. In the eyes of all elves around her, she was just a baby. For all of Elladan's and Elrohir's antics they were well over ten times her age. Most of the elves seemed to be least anywhere from fifty to a hundred times her age. There were other elven children about, but as she was often reminded daily, she was a unique case. The people who were aware were only trying to smooth the way for her to exist in elven society, as this was were the rest of her immortal life would be spent.

"Stop thinking such dour thoughts," Elladan teased. Faervel grinned and started ranting again rather loudly about being carried in such a fashion.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Put Faervel down this instant," Glorfindel's voice boomed down the hallway. Elrohir practically dumped Faervel to the ground and took off instantly with Elladan quickly behind. Faervel winced at the slight pain from being dumped so unceremoniously upon the ground.

"Are you all right Faervel?" Glorfindel asked concerned. Faervel glanced up, heart skipping a beat at his soft musical voice. He offered a hand to her and held her stand up. She smoothed out her skirts.

"Yes I am. Thank you, my lord." Faervel said carefully, eying him, wondering what he would say or do. Every time she was around him, her heart felt like it sped up and she felt jittery. Faervel absolutely loathed the feelings and hated how they intensified more even when they touched, as was the case in August when they had visitors from the Greenwood, they had danced.

"Always Glorfindel to you, Faervel," Glorfindel said softly, his face impassive. That was one thing that bothered her, no several things did, but most was how Glorfindel's face was impassive, but this eyes expressed it all. She did not like looking his eyes as she felt drawn in, that she would drown in a pool and be too glad to drown. Faervel nodded and started heading down towards Erestor's, Glorfindel followed at her side.

"How was your trip?" Faervel asked casually.

"Boring, uneventful. I missed Imladris. Imladris in the fall is incredibly beautiful," Glorfindel said.

"Aye, I think it would be hard not to miss Imladris. After seeing this autumn for myself, I can concur."

"Did you have a Harvest Festival where you are from?" Glorfindel inquired.

"No. We had Halloween, the night of freight. Everyone dresses up in costumes, the parents take the children house to house for candy," Faervel said.

"The night of freight? That does not sound scary..."

"Well um, we do these hay rides, where actors will come and try to scare you. We also have these corn maze walks that actors will hide in as well, ready to jump out and look scary. Some are really well done, I went to one once, I had to stop Lucy from punching an actor because he got so scared. We also have a series, of, um, plays, that are meant to frighten you," Faervel asked.

"Why would you purposely try to scare yourself?" Glorfindel muttered.

"In my opinion, it is just fun. You get scared, startled, you have a good laugh. I mean, I know the original meaning behind the holiday was about how the gates between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead is thinner or something. People often paid respects to their ancestors, but that is as much as I recall. That is what we did at this time of the year, but a similar festival for us is what we call Thanksgiving. Mrs. Smith always used it as a time to bring us as a family together, to eat together. My memories fade...but Thanksgiving always bothered me. I think it is because the immigrants of the land really hurt the natives in the end. I am sorry, I wish I could offer you more," Faervel explained.

"No it is interesting. What was your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas! Selfish as it may be, I loved to get presents. Mrs. Smith and Lucy always spent a lot of time languishing over what to get me. They were always really thoughtful about it, they got me this pretty necklace one year, of amethyst and hematite. I like it because it is a reminder that you are loved and cared for. I hated when people gave gift cards! I mean, money is nice and all, but when someone takes the time to think of a gift, a gift that will lost a long time, each time you use it, or wear it, you are at least reminded of that person," Faervel said, blushing.

"I do think that is selfish, I understand. I miss my old sword, but this new one that was gifted to me reminds me of my treasured friend," Glorfindel admitted. Faervel gave a knowing smile. They drifted into an easy silence until Faervel arrived at her foster family's room. Glorfindel bowed, kissing Faervel's hand.

"I will see you later at the feast Faervel," Glorfindel said, smiling. He left her then and Faervel could only stare for a moment watching him saunter away, her heart pounding in trepidation. Faervel entered into the room and Saelithil begin to twitter about her hair. She was shoved in the direction of taking a bath, not given the luxury to just soak in the warmth. She was dressed in a green colored gown rich in it's color. There was not to much that Saelithil could do in a hair style with Faervel's short hair, but Saelithil managed to twist it around the circlet she had placed in Faervel's hair. Saelithil loosened a few strands to frame Faervel's face.

"There my dear, you look presentable," Saelithil said. Faervel grimaced at being groomed like this. Saelithil held up the small mirror and Faervel just stared at herself. She was not dark haired beauty, but dare say, she was at least a passable beauty among the elves and not some strange freak with pixie short hair. Faervel gave herself a smile in the mirror, relaxing. Then she frowned suddenly, her eyes upon the circlet. She twisted around to look up at Saelithil.

"Why?" Faervel pointed at it, confused. Saelithil gave her a smile.

"Well my dear, Elrond would divulge the information to Erestor, but he mentioned that you have no family here. This marks you as a noble elleth," Saelithil said.

"I know that...but..."

"Please do not believe you are unworthy."

"There are so many ellith..." Faervel said, her voice trailed off.

"None are our Faervel, however, your case is strange as they would say. Whether or not in your words you believe in the big guy up there, we believe in him. We believe in Ilúvatar and his plan for you."*

"That seems a bit much, that some enigmatic being has designs for me..."

"It is not so hard to grasp. You do not have to be famous like Elrond or Glorfindel, blessed by the Valar to do some great task like saving the world. Ilúvatar watches over all his children, no matter how small their destiny may be," Saelithil said.

"That still does not make me a noble." Saelithil threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Aiyah young one! Just think of your circumstances, are they not miraculous? You may have walked through life for only thirty-six, but I will remind you I am over six thousand years old," Saelithil lectured.

"You are a cradle robber," Faervel said staring at Saelithil.

"What?" Saelithil looked at Faervel, confused at the strange phrase.

"Erestor is what, some four thousand years old?"

"Yes..."

"You are much older! What a cougar!" Faervel smiled. Saelithil shook her head at this and laughed slightly confused by the strange wording of Faervel. Her smile faded.

"Now I must prepare myself! Aiyah! I have spent so much time on you!" Faervel was shushed out by Saelithil and the door closed shut behind her. Erestor glanced up and smiled at her.

"You look radiant Faervel," Erestor complimented.

"Thank you," Faervel said. Erestor studied her for a moment, as if deciding on something. Faervel tilted her head questioningly at him.

"I...I feel embarrassed trying to broach this subject," Erestor said quietly.

"You look so nervous, don't be!" Faervel said, stunned that the impeccable Erestor would be nervous. He was almost dancing from foot to foot.

"There is not much precedence in...with the elves...of not having parents. I know I am not your real father. Oh dear," Erestor said, looking pale, before blurting out. "I know we are only your foster parents, but...it would be really nice if you could think of us as your elven parents."

Erestor looked the other way, not daring to look at Faervel. Faervel just stared at him stunned. She trembled for a bit, she never really had someone to call mother or father before. As a child she had, but when her mother turned junkie, she had stopped talking to her all together. She had refused to acknowledge her father, as well, as her father in any shape or format. Mrs. Smith had been the closest she had to a parent figure, a figure to look up too and guide her, who had set her on the right path. Faervel walked over to Erestor, her heart in her throat. She never realized she had missed the connection.

"So...I can call you Adar? That would not be strange...?" Faervel whispered, taking Erestor's hands in hers. Erestor looked back at her and smiled. His eyes softened.

"I know that...it may seem strange to others, maybe strange even to you...but I think of you as my daughter. In such a short time you have become much to me. I also know that you are no child, an elleth grown, but I would hope that would call me Adar..." Erestor explained. Faervel let out a soft cry and hugged Erestor. She was instantly hugged back, warmth exuding from Erestor's spirit.

"I will call you Adar," Faervel said quietly, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Erestor grinned at this.

"And call Saelithil Nana," Saelithil said from the doorway. Faervel turned and smiled at Saelithil. Saelithil came over and embraced Faervel.

"Daughter of my heart," Saelithil whispered in Faervel's ear.

"I guess I got adopted by a bunch of stuffy old elves," Faervel half joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"That you did, that you did," Erestor said grinning. His face turned serious, his mask falling back into place.

"Well let us go, it will not do us any good to stand here all night," Erestor said. They left together, like a small family, Saelithil and Faervel trailing behind Erestor chatting away. It drew a small smile to Erestor's face, one in which would later stun the resident's of the hall, as everyone considered Erestor a rather stern elf who rarely smiled. They were announced at the door way and guided towards a seat at the dais. They were much further down from Elrond's spot due to the visitations from Mithlond and apparently a group from Lothlórien had arrived as well. Faervel did not mind though, she had Erestor and Saelithil. There was Lindir and Cellineth as well as the twins and Arwen, Faervel could have sat at the back of the hall for all she cared, so long as she had the people she loved.

The feast was incredibly jovial, with much wine, singing and dancing. The members of the Noldor were more restrained than their Silvan and Sindarin cousins visiting from Lothlórien. Still there was no party like an elven party, Faervel concluded after the feast was done and everyone turned to music and dance. Finally they moved to the Hall of Fire when the stars were just beginning to come out. Saelithil practically dragged Faervel towards the center of where the music was to begin. Cellineth already stood there, with a few of the ellith that Faervel sung with. They all smiled at Saelithil and Faervel. Faervel noticed Lucy who was sitting ready at the drum.

"Alas! The first performance is for us! I have been working with Cellineth and a wonderful student, Faervel. It is a new piece, so I hope you appreciate it." Faervel took a deep calming breath as she stood next to the other ellith. She was used to this, all the eyes on her, upon the stage.

"Hey Ash, it will be like old times," Lucy muttered knowing Faervel could hear him. Faervel smiled, feeling light hearted with the familiarity of performing before a crowd.

"Lucy please start the beat," Saelithil commanded. Saelithil took up her harp and the few other elves did as well. Lucy started the beat and then the ellith sang together, their chorus mingling and harmonizing. Then the instruments started to play quietly as the ellith continued to sing, the ellith stopped singing one by one, till it was just Faervel. With a practiced ease, Faervel sung over the instruments, her voice loud and clear, her voice a warm timber, mixing with the crisp autumn air. Her solo part came to an end and the ellith joined again until together, their voices and the instruments faded into the air. There was silence for a moment and then a thunderous applause. The ellith bowed and left the area, laughing merrily together as they sat down at the table.

"I told you it would be wonderful," Saelithil insisted towards the ellith. Faervel just let out a laugh, relief rushing over her now that her performance was done. Faervel watched Saelithil disappear into the crowd as music started up.

"You did really good Faervel! I remember my first performance my voice just shut off and I ended up running away," complimented an elleth. Faervel gave an easy smile.

"I used to sing for others, so I am used to it by now," Faervel said.

"No wonder you are so good for one so young! Many elleth often freeze upon the stage," Cellineth exclaimed.

"I am not that grand," Faervel said.

"No, but in a hundred years, I think you will be fantastic," another elleth giggled. Faervel just smiled and shook her head. Aerdir sauntered up to the table then.

"Faervel you were fantastic!" Aerdir exclaimed sitting down across from her.

"Um, thank you."

"Here, have a glass of wine," Saelithil said, handing Faervel a glass of wine as she disappeared into the crowd. Faervel took a sip and enjoyed the fruity taste. It was a weaker wine, or so she hoped. Elvish wine had a tendency to be very deceiving, she had learned that too after the party in August.

"Faervel!" Cried the two twins as they walked up to her.

"You did really well!"

"I did not know you had such a voice in you! I believe we have made some of the Lothlórien members jealous of one of our new singers," Elladan said with a wink.

"May I have this dance?" Elrohir asked politely.

"I, um, have this glass of wine," Faervel said trying to turn down the Elrohir.

"Non-sense! Go dance with my brother!" Elladan plucked the glass out of Faervel's hands. Elrohir then drew her away from the table laughing, taking her to the dance floor. A speedy tempo was struck up by the musicians and Elrohir twirled Faervel around.

"Do you like the Harvest Festival so far?" Elrohir asked, twirling Faervel around.

"It is delightful," Faervel admitted. Elrohir smiled and then handed her to Elladan as the song ended. Elladan had a big gleeful grin upon his face.

"I am glad to see you so pleasant. You look comely tonight," Elladan told her.

"Thank you? What happened to my wine?"

"I drank it all. Never fear, there is more than enough wine," Elladan laughed. Faervel shook her head. Faervel exchanged Elladan for a new partner, another ellon, this one she figured from the Lothlórien group as she did not recognize him. She held a light conversation with him about singing before she danced with Aerdir, then Erestor, then Aerdir claimed a dance again. She kept passing him to other people, but every other dance he would pop up to dance with her again.

"Your foster daughter seems happy," Celebrían said to Saelithil.

"Yes, we were worried over her for a time, but lately she has seemed to glow," Saelithil admitted.

"I still say she is to strong to fade," Glorfindel said cutting into the conversation.

"She may not be like other ellith, but her body was incredibly strained," Elrond said quietly turning his eyes onto the laughing Faervel as she danced with Elrohir again.

"It seems she has a bunch of ellyn vying for her attention," Celebrían told Saelithil. Saelithil laughed at this.

"Aerdir is most persistent, he asked Erestor if he could escort her to the feast tomorrow," Saelithil confided in Celebrían. They watched Aerdir insert himself as Faervel's dancing partner. Faervel's bright expression never changed, only her violet eyes became stormy and dark. Glorfindel gripped the arm of the chair as he stared at the two, dark emotion rolling through him. He needed to get out. Glorfindel got up and left and did not listen for the answer. Elrond glanced at this friend in concern as he quickly escaped the Hall of Fire.

"Did he refuse?"

"He did not, thinking it was best that Faervel make friends closer to her age," Saelithil explained. The moon was high in the sky when Faervel retired, trying to escape from Aerdir's attentions. She walked down the hallways trying to head to the lesser visited parts.

"Wait up Faervel!" Aerdir cried. Faervel sighed, her lips pursed in anger. She continued to walk heedless of the bad manners it represented. She could run, but the dress would get in the way and slow her down. Aerdir rushed by to her side.

"Where are you going?"

"I am talking a walk to calm my nerves before I go to bed," Faervel said crisply.

"Oh! I was afraid you were not having any fun!"

"I did have my fun, now I am tired."

"This is not the way to your room..."

"I do not stay in that old room. It was just a guest room. I am Erestor's foster daughter," Faervel said, her voice slowly loosing emotion to it. She felt drained. She wanted to be left alone. If only she could loose Aerdir! Aerdir was nice, but he wanted more from her, she quickly figured out.

"Oh yes! Erestor gave me permission to escort you to the feast tomorrow night," Aerdir said grinning, he looked as if he had won a first prize. Inwardly Faervel groaned, this was not what she wanted.

"Look, can you just...please leave me alone? I would like to calm my nerves and you are not helping," Faervel said quietly.

"I will be super quiet escorting you back," Aerdir said.

"Please no, I am fine. Go back to the Hall of Fire," Faervel told him.

"You should not walk these hallways-"

"You heard the lady, she wishes to be alone," Glorfindel's musical voice came from in front of them. Faervel glanced up at him and gave a small smile in relief. His eyes were dark and his stance added to an intimidation factor. Aerdir took one glance at Glorfindel and scurried off. Faervel clasped her hand over her mouth trying hard to not laugh how fast Aerdir took off.

"Thank you," she said at last.

"You are welcome," Glorfindel replied and he wobbled back towards outside. Faervel eyes focused on him in concern and she quickly came to his side, steadying him. They entered the courtyard that Faervel often went to be alone, it seemed Glorfindel had the same idea.

"Have you had a bit much of the wine?"

"Just a bit, Dorwinion wine is the best," Glorfindel mumbled. Glorfindel plopped down on the ground next to the tree and took a swig of the wine.

"I did not think elves could get so drunk..."

"We are no different from humans, hardier yes, it is our age that makes the difference. Our lives go on and on and men, they come in and fade like flowers," Glorfindel said, taking another sip of the wine from the bottle. Glorfindel offered it to her. Faervel eyed it, but tried a sip. She almost gagged it was so strong, she swallowed it politely and found it had a pleasant after taste.

"Dorwinion wine is very strong..."

"It is but one of the best wines," Glorfindel said, sipping it again.

"Is there a reason why you are so drunk?" Glorfindel's expression turned dark at this question and then he took a big gulp of the wine. Faervel placed a gentle hand on his arm and he looked up at her startled.

"You are not scared..."

"No," Faervel said, "But abusing substances does not do much."

"You sound like Elrond there..." Faervel's eyes softened and she sat in front of Glorfindel.

"I know from experience," Faervel said softly. Glorfindel offered her the bottle again and she took another sip.

"The memories can be a bit much at times," Glorfindel said at last.

"I am sure you have seen many unpleasant portions of reality, but so have we all. You are a noble ellon," Faervel said. Glorfindel groaned at this and took a gulp of the wine again, before offering it to her. Faervel stared at it for a bit.

"Come on, drink up. I am not so noble as you would like to believe." Faervel took a gulp instead.

"We are all selfish Glorfindel. It does not make us any less noble, even selfish intentions can be for good," Faervel soothed. They continued to banter back and forth, exchanging the wine bottle that turned into a second. It was not much of an argument, more of a discussion, with Faervel trying to soothe Glorfindel's sudden lack of self-esteem. Faervel crawled herself over to sit beside Glorfindel, feeling dizzy and not trusting herself to stand up.

"I am not such a good ellon," Glorfindel said, slurring her words slightly. Glorfindel was far gone and Faervel was beginning to catch up. Of course she realized it was stupid, but she cared for Glorfindel and hated to see this noble elf like this. Faervel glared up into his blue eyes, eyes so blue it reminded her of the Caribbean seas she had seen pictures of.

"You have not provided me a good reason as to why you are not a good ellon. You are, I mean you fought the Balrog to protect Tuor and Idril," Faervel said.

"It was my pride. I did not want to be outdone by Ecthelion," Glorfindel said. "Also, I am very...jealous. A good ellon would not be so jealous."

"That makes no sense, most people feel jealousy," Faervel grumbled feeling disconcerted and trapped in Glorfindel's gaze. He closed he eyes and sighed.

"I am jealous because the elleth I love has the attention of others." Glorfindel groaned at this and ran his hand through his hair. Faervel wondered at the feeling pounding in her chest, the feeling of being crushed. The alcohol had made her jitters go away until now.

"Well maybe you should tell her how you feel?"

"You know, among the elves, we often fall in love at first sight. Some say it is because our fëa recognizes the fëa of the other person or maybe it is because we are so in tune with our spirits we recognize the qualities we adore most in the other person," Glorfindel said.

"That sounds almost romantic..."

"Some people marry soon after their majority, content with the one who they grew up with," Glorfindel continued.

"Well that is a bit much, I mean you elves live forever yes?"

"I think we become very jaded, but some say it is because our fates are so strange. My fate is strange, my cousin's is strange..." Glorfindel murmured.

"I guess that means my fate is very strange too," Faervel said half-joking, referring to her arrival.

"When I met Olórin, I was so glad to see my friend from Valinor...he said that Ilúvatar would grant me what I have missed so far in my life time," Glorfindel said his voice quiet and disturbed. He began to really drink the wine then. Faervel tried to rescue the bottle from him, but Glorfindel remained creepily strong even while drunk.

His blue eyes turned to her once again, "She is so young yet. I want her to experience the world, to become her own person, before being tied to an old ellon like me. An old ellon who is not so noble of spirit..."

"You should let her decide for herself Glorfindel. It takes two people to dance the tango. Oh you do not know that phrase, but it takes two to have a relationship Glorfindel. If you keep running away from her, or your feelings, because you consider yourself to old, or not good enough, she could slip through your fingers. I know...elves...are different from humans when it comes to love but-"

"Shh...I shall tell her my feelings now," Glorfindel said, pressing a finger to Faervel's lips. Faervel went to get up to help him get up, but instead Glorfindel yanked her down into his lap. He stared at her for a moment.

"Glor-" Glorfindel kissed her then. Surprised for a moment, Faervel froze, before relaxing into the kiss, confused, heart pounding, feeling jittery. She wasn't sure how she felt other than drowning in a sea of emotions she did not understand as he kissed her. Trembling, she clutched Glorfindel's tunic, as if to anchor her in the storm of emotions. He broke the kiss for a moment.

"Oh Faervel, this is so sudden, but I love you. I love you so much," Glorfindel whispered fervently before kissing Faervel again. She had kissed before for sure, but never like this, never with these emotions arising from the pit of her stomach. Her mind blurred as she lost herself in the sensation of kissing and being held by Glorfindel. It was a warm bubbly feeling that surrounded her, different from when Saelithil hugged her, it made her feel small and protected, but cherished just as much.

_27th of October, Year 1000, Imladris_

The sun arose and the courtyard was quiet. There Glorfindel and Faervel laid together in the courtyard, still dressed, but clothes messed up. Faervel laid on top of Glorfindel like a blanket, her eyes glazed over. A bird landed by their still bodies chirping away. The loud noise caused Glorfindel to stir, his head pounding.

"Faervel..." Glorfindel murmured quietly coming awake. Glorfindel sat up and stared at the elleth in his arms, her circlet tilted to the side, with her hair half in and out of it's bun. Her strange violet eyes were glazed over in sleep. Glorfindel smiled at her, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. His heart was filled with joy, but it was cut short by the bright light beginning to take over the sky. Glorfindel bemoaned his drinking.

"Faervel, wake up, it is morning," Glorfindel said quietly to her, shaking her a little. Faervel let out a yawn and went to stretch, but froze, becoming aware of Glorfindel.

"Morning," Glorfindel said to her.

"Good morning," she said quietly. Glorfindel kissed her chastely upon the lips, sending jitters straight to Faervel's stomach. She groaned as she felt sick to her stomach.

"What an ugly sight I must make..." She said out loud and winced at her voice. It was hoarse and felt dry. She desperately needed some water.

"No, you are beautiful..." Faervel clutched her stomach feeling really sick, she had drank way to much.

"Come, let us go visit Elrond, he has a tonic for hung over elves, mostly reserved for me," Glorfindel said to her. Faervel nodded for a moment, the movement making her feel sick. Glorfindel helped her up.

"We are going to look very, um, suspicious," Faervel gasped out. Glorfindel laughed at her.

"There is no one up at this hour Faervel, everyone will still be passed out from the revelry," Glorfindel explained standing up. He hoisted Faervel up and she wobbled for a moment, Glorfindel wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The pounding in her head seemed to get worse as the sky began to lighten up. If Faervel was not so worried about her being found in her current state with Glorfindel, she would giggle about how the two of them looked. It was a long walk, but Glorfindel guided her, they would take a sudden new direction sometimes, but they did finally make it to the Healer's Hall. Glorfindel guided her to the bed, having her sit down. He glanced around, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember where the tonic was. Glorfindel began to open the cabinets and poking around them.

"You don't know where it is?" Faervel groaned out.

"It has been a while..." Glorfindel said exasperated. Glorfindel exclaimed 'Aha!' as he took out a small bottle. He dolled some out into two small cups and offered one to Faervel. Faervel grimaced.

"Bottoms up," she said and chugged it. Faervel scowled at the awful taste.

"I know it is not very...tasteful, but Elrond made it that way. It is his sense of revenge against those of us who drink to much," Glorfindel admitted. Glorfindel sighed sitting down next to Faervel. Faervel yawned, feeling tired. Glorfindel glanced up at the doorway suddenly.

"Quick! Follow me!" Glorfindel guided her to the balcony and they shimmied their way down. He took her hand and they dashed off down the hallways, before hiding themselves in the garden that was near where her foster home was.

"What was that for?"

"There was one of the healers approaching," Glorfindel said.

"How did you know? I did not hear anything..."

"It is a skill I picked up in Valinor..."

"I am guessing you sense the fëar of others?" Glorfindel smiled and nodded.

"Exactly! I do not think you and I found together would be good for such wagging tongues, especially with elves from Lothlórien and Mithlond here," Glorfindel said.

"Agreed, this is near Ada and Nana's home," Faervel murmured more to herself.

"I want to have you for myself for a little longer," Glorfindel said in her ear. Faervel nodded, feeling still confused by the emotions inside of her. Did she know if this was love? She was not sure. Glorfindel held her tight against him, whispering in a dialect of elvish she had not learned.

"What do you say to me?" Faervel asked Glorfindel quietly, blushing.

"That you are beautiful," Glorfindel said and he kissed her gently. They stood like that for a bit, Faervel in Glorfindel's arms, with Glorfindel muttering endearments to her between kisses. He gave her one last kiss and separated himself from her.

"You should return to Erestor and Saelithil before anyone can see you," Glorfindel said.

"Yes I should. I do not have your magical ability to sense other people's presences," Faervel said, shaking her head. Glorfindel gave her one last lingering kiss, before Faervel walked off. He watched her go. She was his, he thought possessively. He was not such a good ellon, especially not where Faervel was concerned.

Faervel entered her foster home quietly. Erestor and Saelithil's bedroom door was closed. Faervel slipped into her room, undressing herself, trying to not make much noise. The hardest part was undoing the lace upon her back, but she managed finding they were already loosened. She slipped into her night gown and sat in front of the vanity, undoing the hair style from the circlet. Faervel placed it gently on the vanity and then picked up her brush, brushing her hair out. She sighed, tilting her head up to stare at the ceiling, a feeling of contentment taking hold. The door creaked open and Faervel glanced over to find Saelithil peaking in. Saelithil smiled at Faervel. Saelithil came to sat beside Faervel holding her hand out for the brush. Faervel gave it to her and sighed, enjoying the feeling of her hair brushed, even if it was not as long as Saelithil's.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself last night," Saelithil said.

"Ah, yes I did. A great deal."

"You looked flushed, did you drink to much wine last night?" Saelithil inquired.

"Yes," Faervel groaned out. The tonic was working it's way through her system and at least her head was no longer pounding like someone had taken a hammer to it. Her stomach was a little queasy but it was manageable.

"I would like to know where you went...I would have guessed Aerdir, but Aerdir came back to the Hall of Fire and sulked," Saelithil said quietly.

"I went to my favorite courtyard to find some peace from Aerdir," Faervel said, leaving out that she had spent the night with Glorfindel. She did not want to admit that, especially when she did not understand the feelings his presence seemed to cause with her. Saelithil gave her a knowing smile but did not press the issue.

"There will be a hearty brunch today. There will be lots of the pastries you love, so get dressed. Oh, by the way, Aerdir is escorting you to the feast tonight," Saelithil said. Faervel nodded, but chewed her lip thoughtfully. Saelithil left the room and Faervel glanced around her room deciding what to wear. She slipped on her tunic, the over tunic and the leggings. She could care less what the parties from the other group thought of her today, she was going to be comfortable. Faervel slipped out of the home before Saelithil could comment on Faervel's choice of clothes for the day.

"Did you drink to much again, my friend?" Elrond asked Glorfindel as they sat in the meal hall together. They watched the elves move about the room, setting it up for the late brunch.

"I figured you would guess after the tonic went missing," Glorfindel said laughing. Elrond watched his friend carefully, noting his dark mood was not there. His entire countenance looked brighter than it usually did around the festivals. Only around the Gates of Summer did Glorfindel was in a truly black mood.

"Yes, but there was only enough in that bottle for three people, I know you did not take to much," mused Elrond. Glorfindel just gave a secretive smile and shook his head.

'_Whoever lifted your mood, I am grateful towards_,' Elrond thought. The doors burst open and Faervel ran through the dining hall, with Lucy chasing after her. Her laughter ringing through the hall as she ran towards the table stole a pastry and took off again. Lucy stole one as well as one of the cooks who was bringing out the food yelled at the two. Faervel glanced up at Glorfindel and Elrond and waved at the two elven lord before dashing away as the cook went after Lucy and her.

"Such youth..." Elrond said, smiling at the duo as they were chased by the cook.

"Their youth is healing towards our old hearts," Erestor mused coming up behind them. The door burst open again and Faervel dashed behind the startled cook coming up to Erestor!

"_Ada! Good morning_," Faervel said in elvish, hugging Erestor.

"_Good morning. I see Saelithil has not caught you yet,_" Erestor mused at the sight of his foster daughter in a tunic and leggings.

"_No, but I will bare the lecture later_," Faervel said grinning.

"_Your Sindarin is coming along well, Faervel,_" Elrond complimented her.

"_Thank you! I still have a ways to go before I fully master speaking Sindarin. It is thanks to Ada's good lessons that I am...speaking so well,_" Faervel said, pausing to think of the right words.

"_I am lucky to have such a determined pupil and that my life continues in your afternoon lessons,_" Erestor said. Elrond's face turned serious as he studied Faervel. There was a bunch of shouts and Erestor and Glorfindel left to deal with the problem.

"_Would you meet with me later? I have a solution to the problem you told me some time ago_," Elrond told her.

"Of course," Faervel said switching back to common. The late brunch went well, despite Saelithil's slight lecture towards Faervel of being dressed improperly. Faervel paid no mind, laughing and beaming with her friends at the table. After brunch, Faervel left to meet with Elrond in his study, promising her friends she would be there later for the games. She was going to cheer for Elladan and Elrohir in the archery contest.

Faervel knocked on the door politely before entering into the study. Elrond smiled upon her and motioned for her to sit. The door opened again and familiar footsteps entered into the room.

"Elrond what is-"

"Ah Glorfindel, just the person I need. Sit down," Elrond commanded. Glorfindel sat down and glanced at Faervel, his face tightening, wondering if someone ended up seeing them this morning. Elrond stared at the two, unnerving Faervel.

"Faervel has a problem which I feel that only you could help her with. You know a bit about her and I am sure that with your abilities you know she has died before. Faervel is struggling with the application of her hearing, of her strength. I think you are one of the best people who could relate to her and continue to keep her secrets," Elrond told Glorfindel.

"What do you want me to do?" Glorfindel asked confused.

"Train her, like you do one of the guards. Faervel needs a least the basic defense lessons and before you protest Faervel, all ellith and ellyn learn basic defense growing up. We recognize that peace does not last forever. However, the training would be good for you to get used to your strength and abilities. You do not have to become a guard. I will talk to Erestor and have your lessons changed towards the afternoon. You are to work with Glorfindel in the morning," Elrond said.

"But what about my music lessons...?" Faervel asked pained.

"Have them at night with Saelithil, but I am sure even with your strength you are struggling to play the instruments properly," Elrond said eying Faervel carefully. Faervel nodded in defeat.

"Glorfindel you still have your duties in the afternoon, but I will have Dogon take over the guards for now. This may seem a bit much, but you understand what it is like to control your strength," Elrond said. "I hope this is acceptable for you both."

"It shall do," Glorfindel said agreeing. Faervel nodded, unsure if she wanted to spend this much time with Glorfindel.

"Come on, let us go to the archery contest. I am sure the twins would love for you to cheer them on," Glorfindel urged Faervel. Faervel and Glorfindel both stood up and gave Elrond a bow before leaving together. Faervel walked in silence beside Glorfindel, glancing up at him every so often.

"You do not have to be afraid of me."

"It is not that I am afraid, I am wondering what you are thinking," Faervel said. Glorfindel gave a cheeky grin.

"I get to spend every morning beating you," he said. Faervel raised an eyebrow at this, he sounded to delighted at this prospect. "It also means I have every morning to see you, instead of being swamped with duties or trips to the outside world."

"Oh," Faervel said, blushing. These feelings were so new to her, it made her feel dizzy and uncertain. Faervel remembered what Saelithil told her this morning and sighed. Faervel stopped and Glorfindel glanced back at her.

"What is wrong?"

"Ada...gave permission for Aerdir to escort me to the feast tonight," Faervel said staring at her feet. She did not see Glorfindel's eyes darken, or his hands turn into fists. Faervel took a deep breath and hugged him, breathing in his scent. Glorfindel sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't tremble, she didn't seem scared of his anger.

"I...wanted to let you know and not let it be a surprise," Faervel said quietly. It soothed his heart to hear this from her. He gently tugged her into the empty guest room and continued to hold her, his head resting on hers. He took deep steadying breaths, unnerved by the emotions he felt.

"Glorfindel, is this courting?" Faervel asked, her voice muffled against the fabric of his tunic. Glorfindel froze with realization.

"I am not courting your properly...nor have I asked Erestor for the right," Glorfindel said more to himself.

"Where I come from...people do not ask the parents or the foster parents if they can date. They just...do. Just like marriage, they don't ask permission, but get all the documents," Faervel told him.

"It is similar for us, but you are Erestor's foster daughter until you are fifty," Glorfindel groaned out in frustration. Faervel stood on her tipy toes and kissed Glorfindel on the lips chastely. He studied her for a bit, indecision in his bright blue eyes.

"Come with me, I have something I want to give you," Glorfindel said softly. Faervel followed him quietly till they arrived at his office. It was not much of an office, there was far more plants and weapons, a target board on one wall. There was a desk in the middle and behind it was a small book case. Glorfindel walked over to the desk and pulled out a small box. He stared at it a moment before walking over to her.

"This was my mother's, she left it in Valinor before we crossed over. I think she knew she would die, but she told me one day I would meet an elleth who I would want to give this too," Glorfindel said as he opened the small box, to reveal a beautiful necklace. Faervel felt awed at the work of craftsmanship of it, it was a type of clear crystal with a silver metal. Glorfindel placed it around her neck, letting it fall between her breasts.

"It is made of mithril and diamond," Glorfindel told her.

"It is exquisite, I could not-"

"Sh, you will accept this," Glorfindel said silencing her with a kiss. Faervel trembled and stared up at him. "Do not think I will rush to marriage so soon, I have waited to find love, I can wait till we are bound. There is much for us to learn of each other."

"I will try, but I do not find myself worthy. I am unsure of myself," Faervel said quietly. Glorfindel caressed her cheek.

"I do however have a present for your begetting day. You shall only receive it tomorrow."

"Then I cannot wait to see, but this necklace...it is more than lovely enough," Faervel said at last, looking down upon it again.

"Let us go cheer for the twins now Faervel, we have many years to talk, but only one day to cheer for the twins," Glorfindel said. Faervel nodded smiling, she tucked the precious necklace underneath her tunic and headed out with Glorfindel to the fields where the archery contest would be held. They drifted in and out of conversation, Glorfindel explaining the lessons he wanted to give her staring after Endien and her begetting day celebration.

Later on in the afternoon, Faervel sat in her bedroom staring at the dresses that Saelithil picked for her. She could not decide which one to wear, torn between wanting to look really nice with the deep purple dress, that set her eyes off really well, or this golden dress, that reminded her that Glorfindel was of the House of the Golden Flower. Faervel sighed in frustration at this thought, hating this sudden change in her. She wanted to impress Glorfindel and did not want to make herself appealing at all to Aerdir. He said he loved, but Faervel, with a tiny voice in her mind doubted it. Oh how she had longed to be swept off her feet, but she was not sure if, this thing, this relationship with Glorfindel was right. Yes, he made her feel emotions that she had never felt before, emotions she did not understand. She knew Aerdir was not the one, despite his advances towards her. At least Aerdir stayed away from her today while Glorfindel hung close.

"Now why is it my daughter sighs like so?" Saelithil asked coming into the room.

"I am torn between what dress to wear," Faervel admitted, pointing at the three she had picked out, the deep purple, mixed in with a bit of red, a golden one mixed with an off-white, and the last one a deep rich blue one with green. Saelithil glanced at the dresses and then her eye caught on the necklace hanging off of Faervel's throat. She stared at it for a moment.

"Where did you get that?" Saelithil asked quietly.

"Ah, um, a friend gave it to me," Faervel said.

"I remember that necklace from somewhere...tell me," urged Saelithil, a glint in her eyes.

"Glorfindel gave it to me," Faervel said, giving in. This shocked Saelithil into silence, remembering now the necklace that Glorfindel had worn sometimes. Her eyes glanced to the dresses, to the necklace, and to Faervel's face.

"Is it...that bad to have accepted it?"

"It is a rather...intimate gift, but you are not in the wrong for accepting it," Saelithil said. She stared at the necklace thoughtfully before picking up the golden colored dress.

"Wear this one! Does...Glorfindel know who is escorting you to the feast," Saelithil asked quietly. Faervel nodded.

"You do know that you cannot have a courtship without your Ada's approval," Saelithil asked Faervel.

"I know, I understand. I feel that I have too many mountains to climb before I am ready. I don't...I don't understand it, how he makes me feel. I'm not sure how to react, or tell him these unbidden and strange emotions that flutter though me," Faervel said quietly. Faervel stared at her hands, feeling rather small, uncertain, and nervous.

"Strip, let me get you ready," Saelithil said quietly. Faervel stripped and with the help of Saelithil slipped into the golden gown. Saelithil laced it up for her, tying it intricately in the back. She set about Faervel's hair, making tiny braids and lifting it up, pinning it in place, so her hair did not cling to the back of her neck, but the circlet was visible. The one problem with the dress was that it was cut low in the front, allowing for the jewel to hang freely.

"Is this wise?" Faervel asked, looking uncertain at Saelithil. If Saelithil knew about the jewel, who else would know? What would they say? Faervel still wanted to fit into the society she found herself in and not cause a scandal.

"It will certainly keep Lord Torthon off your back," Saelithil replied.

"Nana...!" Faervel turned and hugged Saelithil, seeking comfort and the warmth of Saelithil's spirit.

"If you are wondering if I approve, I am torn. He is an old ellon, Faervel, but then again, fates are certainly strange," Saelithil said, muttering the last part. Faervel tilted her head in confusion staring at Saelithil. Saelithil patted Faervel's cheek comfortingly.

"Nana...I know this is probably a really stupid question from me, but marriage happens with a ceremony and signing of papers, but what is marriage for the elves?" Saelithil look startled then gave a gentle smile.

"I keep forgetting about how you were raised...for elves marriage is the union of the body. Humans are free to have as many partners as they want, but we elves, when we join our bodies, we also join our spirits. We bond, very deeply to each other," Saelithil said at last.

"So sex equals marriage?"

"Yes, but the Noldor hold to ceremonies before union, except in times of war," Saelithil said.

"This must be a strange conversation for you," Faervel said after a minute of silence.

"No and yes. I think I understand. Do not worry, live each day at a time, Faervel. There is no sense of rushing into marriage. We are immortal after all, you have time to learn of each other and come to terms with your differences," Saelithil said sagely.

"I guess so. I am to used to having the knowledge that my time is finite. I feel like I have to throw myself into everything, learn all that I can," Faervel admitted. "I am trying to settle down, but that has yet to happen."

"You are still very young Faervel, give yourself time. Now help me get ready," Saelithil said. Saelithil left the room and came back with with her dress, it was blue and gold. Faervel helped lace it up and tightened it for Saelithil.

"Do not worry about my hair Faervel, I would like to leave it down for tonight," Saelithil said.

"If you say...I know I am not the best at styling hair," Faervel said pained. Saelithil laughed at Faervel' confession.

"Must I keep reminding you, you have years to learn?" Saelithil chastised.

"As many times as necessary," Faervel said, grinning. Saelithil shook her head.

"Erestor will be home soon, I will get him you ready, wait for us and Aerdir," Saelithil commanded, leaving Faervel to herself. Faervel sat in front of the vanity, studying herself.

"I must be like Alanna in Song of the Lioness. I must be brave like her," Faervel told her reflection. She thought back to the books that she had adored as a child. Faervel glanced at her backpack that sat in the corner and opened it up for the first time in a while. She pulled out the sealed container of her favorite books and smiled at it. She opened it and took the first book of the serious out. She took the first one out and walked out of the room and settled down, growing absorbed into the book. In Faervel's younger days, she had wanted to be like Alanna, a Lady Knight, brave and courageous.

"Faervel? What are you reading?" Aerdir's voice interrupted her flow. Faervel glanced up and gave him a small smile.

"Song of the Lioness Quartet, book one, Alanna, the First Adventure by Tamora Pierce. I love it because the main character looks like me, red haired with purple eyes," Faervel explained. "She is a brave lady knight who stood in defense of her king and her country. She defied her gender rules and became renowned. She was my heroine growing up and made me feel less alone."

"Let us go to the feast," Aerdir said excitedly. Aerdir offered his arm and Faervel stood up taking it. She inwardly cringed touching him, wanting to get far, far away. She settled into an easy smile, chatting amiably with Aerdir and involving the conversation with Erestor and Saelithil.

"Where did you get that necklace Faervel? I have never seen it before," Aerdir said glancing at the necklace.

"It is from a very precious friend. My begetting day is tomorrow," Faervel said to Aerdir.

"Ah yes! I remembered! I was saving your present for tomorrow," Aerdir said.

"Well I shall be delighted to see what you got me," Faervel promised. They arrived early and took their seats. Aerdir continued to chat to her and Faervel wished she could bury herself in her book. It was awkward only because Aerdir seemed so interested in her. She wanted friendships, but there was Glorfindel and that was a a predicament she was not sure of. All she knew was that half the time she liked how he made how her feel and kisses was like nothing else. His presence was a comfort that she kept drawing on.

"Will you be preforming tonight?" Aerdir asked her.

"No, not tonight. I did my one performance, added my bit to the Festival, I am all set," Faervel said.

"You have a very nice voice," Aerdir complimented.

"I have a decent voice, I can sing, but most elves can to," Faervel said. Aerdir just shook his head at her down playing of her ability to sing. Certainly she was not like Maglor who was renowned for her singing ability, nor was she Lúthien or Melian, she was Faervel with a fair voice.

Glorfindel entered into the dining hall, Faervel watched him carefully and she wanted to laugh. Glorfindel had always worn silver and off-white tunics for feasts, but somehow, he wore his colors of gold instead. She wanted to laugh and hide away realizing that their outfits matched. Out of all the times she had seen him, he had not been wearing gold until today. He seemed in Faervel's eyes, to be shining bright, but she felt it was more of her opinion than in reality. Faervel was not one to swoon over men, or on this case over an ellon, but he was beautiful and radiant and she had his love. Glorfindel smiled seeing his friends at the table but hid his expression at seeing Faervel sit their in his colors with his mother's necklace around her neck.

Soon the dining hall was busy as everyone began to pour into it, hungry. The feast started once Elrond and his family arrived. At least with the others at the table she was able to maintain conversation with others, about the contests and of the harvest, though she tried not to make herself completely forget Aerdir as that would be bad manners. She did not want to offend Aerdir, just let him down, gently. When the feast ended they all poured into the Hall of Fire, laughing, singing, being jovial.

"Let's sit close to the stage, I want to listen to everyone preform," Faervel told Aerdir. The visiting Lothlórien elves as well as the Mithlond elves had promised to preform tonight. Faervel was hoping to hear different styles of music and of poetry. The elves really loved poetry, besides music. Faervel had no talent for poetry, just like writing lyrics was not her thing. Faervel and Aerdir sat close to the stage and Lucy and Ava joined them.

"You are hard pressed to find, Ash darling," Ava said to Faervel.

"I think I have to agree with you Ava. Are you doing to disappear upon us tonight?" Lucy demanded.

"She is not answerable to you," Aerdir grumbled. Faervel almost laughed at that, but held it in.

"I am her adopted brother, I watch out for my little sister," Lucy said grinning at Aerdir. Aerdir did not feel threatened but laughed.

"Please, let us not do this here. I want no bad vibes to spoil this night," Faervel said.

"Fine, I promise to behave, as long as you promise to dance with me Ash," Lucy said.

"I promise," Faervel said.

"You better be holding a dance for me Faervel," Aerdir said looking pained.

"Of course I shall!" Lucy looked up from Aerdir and over past her shoulder and then shook his head.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." They sat together watching the elves preform before the music turned into dancing. Lucy claimed the first dance, laughing together as they spun around, making up their own steps, moving through the other dancers. Faervel was very conscious the entire time, not loosing herself in the dance for fear of hurting Lucy. The best part of dancing with Lucy was every time Aerdir was near, Lucy drew Faervel away. Lucy laughed about it saying he was making Aerdir work for his chance to be with her. Finally Lucy gave Aerdir a chance to dance with her, walking away laughing looking for Ava. Aerdir got to dance with her a couple of times. The music had stopped for a moment, switching songs, when Aerdir looked over her shoulder and paled slightly.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" The familiar musical voice of Glorfindel said. Aerdir gripped her shoulder tightly and Faervel winced.

"Of course you may," Faervel said, extracting herself from Aerdir's grip. Glorfindel took her hands in his and they started to dance with the music, swaying with the other dancers.

"I was most amused by Lucy making Aerdir chase after you," Glorfindel confided in her.

"I was too, it has made this feast night worth it," Faervel giggled out.

"Saelithil picked out my dress, do you like it?" Faervel asked quietly her eyes trained onto Glorfindel's face.

"Yes, it is my house colors and you wear it very well," Glorfindel murmured. "Saelithil really picked it out? She did not try and match you to Aerdir's colors?"

"No, we did clash a bit, Aerdir and I," Faervel said softly as Glorfindel twirled her around.

"I found that amusing to," Glorfindel said smiling. Faervel smiled back. She briefly wondered what they looked like towards others, matching colors, a swirl of fire and gold as they danced among the crowd. What did the eyes perceive with the way Glorfindel held her a little to close at times, the way he smiled at her, his eyes bright?

"Why did you pick this outfit to wear? I have yet to seen you wear your colors in all the time I have known you..." Glorfindel gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"It was an impulse, a sudden change, though I am not so sure if it is a wise choice or not," Glorfindel disclosed. Faervel nodded her head in agreement, all to aware of what it could insinuate to observant eyes.

"Do not look so anxious Faervel, it is fine, be mirthful," Glorfindel soothed. They danced together for another song, before Faervel went to grab a glass of wine to drink. Glorfindel went with her, chatting with those around her. Faervel glanced around for Aerdir and sighed upon seeing his disappearance, wishing he would not be so terrorized by Glorfindel. It was like the poor elf was so petrified and he could not stand to be in the presence of Glorfindel. The two of them made their way outside, Glorfindel guiding them to a bench.

"Sit here for a moment," Glorfindel practically ordered Faervel. He disappeared for a moment and came back with a bottle. Faervel raised one eyebrow at him carrying the bottle.

"This is not Dorwinion wine, I promise you." Glorfindel said. He poured her a small bit in a glass and offered it to her. Faervel looked at it for a moment, not that she could really make out the color of it under the stars. She took a sip and noticed how sweet it was, the perfect flavor of berries in their ripeness, there was no strong alcoholic taste. It made her suddenly feel warm and fuzzy.

"This is...good. Very good," Faervel admitted. "I have never been much of a wine drinker, so I do not know any terms, but I really like this one."

Glorfindel laughed at this and filled her glass and his. They sat together for a bit under the stars in a companionable silence.

"Do you know of these constellations?" Glorfindel asked Faervel. Faervel shook her head no. Glorfindel smiled and began to instruct her on the constellations, the music from the Hall of Fire playing in the background, shifting her body to be closer towards Glorfindel. Her eyes would follow his hand as he pointed at the stars, but her eyes kept falling back to his face.

"You are happy," Faervel observed.

"I am, I feel at ease," Glorfindel said. Faervel smiled and sighed contently.

"Do you get a lot of snow during winter?" Faervel asked, thinking about her first winter in Imladris.

"We do get quite a bit, not as much as the upper mountains," Glorfindel informed her.

"You know what my favorite part about being here?"

"Me?"

"Well you are a delight! No, here in Arda, I can see the stars. I grew up where seeing the stars was impossible because there was so much light. Being able to see the stars, that is really nice..." Faervel trailed off looking up at the inky sky.

"We elves do love the stars, it is an ancient memory for us, for when we first awoke there was only the stars in the sky," Glorfindel informed her.

"I guess I am more like an elf than I know," Faervel said to herself. Glorfindel glanced at her watching her peaceful expression, her lips formed a slight frown in thought.

"Eldar are not that different from man," Glorfindel told her.

"I have heard that before, but maybe it is my inexperience that makes me feel like so. I'm not denying that elves and humans do not experience similar emotions, but your perceptions are different. Elves have all the time in the world and humans, their lives are finite. Their lives burn like a giant bonfire, rushing into life and burning with a great fuel before they die into old age. You try to cram as much as you can at times into your life and feel that you never have enough time. I still feel that way. I am learning to take it slow, but I am reminded, all to reminded that my friends will die and I will remain. I am sorry, I should not have such dark thoughts on this night," Faervel spoke in a giant ramble.

"You can continue Faervel, I shall listen. Never doubt that I would not listen," Glorfindel told her.

"I am torn in so many ways. I want to spend my remaining time with my friends cramming as much as I can into their lives, as many memories to have with them. If I am lucky I will have them for another forty years in the least. Yet I am trying to find my way through this new life. I want to fit in, but I am still me. Changing myself is not something easy to do, sure, I'm learning to speak Sindarin, I'm learning music and lessons of culture between Ada and Nana. Did you know where I come from, people freely have sex with whoever they like? Nana explained to me that when you have sex with another elf you join your spirit to that elf, so casual sex does not exist here. I feel like I am drowning in complete culture shock, trying to fit in, and not stand out. I know I stand out to well with my looks and my scars," Faervel ranted. Glorfindel pulled Faervel into a hug as she ranted.

"Just be yourself Faervel. There is nothing wrong with learning and trying to fit in, but you are you. There is no other elleth or ellon with your experience in this world."

"I know, I know. Individualism is at its finest. I liked this saying that how we are call a wave in the ocean, but we are all the ocean, arising and crashing back into the sea," Faervel said.

"There is nothing wrong with being an individual or sharing a lot in common with others."

"That is the problem! I do not have much to share in common with anyone! Ava and Lucy cannot relate to the issues I have with my body and maybe you can. I may have common history with them, but I still feel apart, alien to them now."

"You are still you Faervel, burning with a passionate strong spirit. Maybe your body is a little different, better to endure, but it is like talents. Elrond is a healer and a talented leader, I am a talented fighter, you are a talented singer, we are all different, but we are still us," Glorfindel told her. "I think we need more wine to you turn yourself away from such serious thought."

"I think...I shall agree with you." The two sat drinking late into the night until they both passed out, sprawled onto the ground.

_28th of October, Year 1000, Imladris_

The festivities continued into the next day, but slowed down with the contests going on through out the day. Faervel chose to ignore it for some solitude, curling up with her books in the warm autumn sunshine. The weather had surprised all the elves with a relatively warm day. Lucy sat beside her marking paper with music notes, humming occasionally to the tune he was working on. It was not a distraction for her for she was so used to him creating music.

"_Excuse me?_" An elleth asked in elvish. Faervel glanced up to see a dark-haired elleth standing in front of her.

"_Yes?_"

"_Lady Saelithil and Lord Erestor are asking for Lucian and you to meet them at their home_," the elleth said.

"_Thank you_. Let's go Lucy," Faervel said. Lucy grinned and got to his feet and tided up his papers real quick. The elleth smiled and waved at them before leaving them alone. Lucy and Faervel wandered the hallways together, walking slowly towards home.

"I wonder what they want with us..." Faervel wondered out loud.

"Only thing we can do Ash is go see," Lucy said shaking his blonde head at her.

'_I am going to miss him...No! I must not think such thoughts!' _Faervel thought to herself. She was trying to force herself to follow the advice of 'living in the now.' She kept forcing her thoughts to steal away from Lucy's impending death. She was not as concerned about Ava as they were not as close anymore, but they were the last two ties to her old life. Faervel swung open the door to her foster home and was showered with colored little papers.

"Surprise! Happy begetting day!" Faervel dropped her book in shock, glancing at the smiling faces around her. There was Saelithil, Erestor, Elrond, Celebrían, the twins, and Arwen. There was Cellineth, Lindir, Ava, and Glorfindel. Aerdir was there looking nervous next to Glorfindel. There was some other ellith and ellyn who she had drawn close to while singing and learning with Cellineth and Saelithil in the Hall of Light. Lucy shoved her into the room and bent to pick up the book before closing the door.

"Happy birthday Ash! Thirty six years and more go!" Lucy said cheerfully. Faervel gave a small smile as she was dragged to a table with a cake and thirty-six candles in it.

"This is-"

"Lucy told us all about how you celebrate birthdays at home. We figured we would give it a try."

"It is a chocolate cake! Lord Elrond got it imported," Lucy whispered in her ear. Faervel laughed.

"I better be getting the biggest piece of the cake!" Faervel said happily. Faervel sat in front of the cake smiling as they lit the candles for her. There was no hats or noise makers, but she was surrounded by her friends and family. They sang happy birthday in common and in elvish. It was a clash and that made Faervel's smile all the bigger. She blew out the candles making her wish.

'God if you are out there, return Lucy to me one day, please?' Faervel wished silently with all her heart as she blew out each candle.

"What did you wish for darling?" Ava asked sitting at the end of the table.

"I will not tell you, for fear it will never come true. It is a dear prayer and wish close to my heart," Faervel said superstitiously. Faervel at the cake laughing as the elves tried it and really enjoyed it.

"Faervel, I think we will have Lucy and you show our bakers how to bake treats!" Cellineth exclaimed surprised at the taste.

"You think so? Well maybe I can instruct them on a few bits," Faervel said. Faervel ate her large piece slowly, enjoying the flavor of the cake. It was a bit dry for her, but that did not matter. It was chocolate cake and Lucy had made this happen for her.

"Thank you Lucy," Faervel whispered to her adoptive brother. Lucy just grinned at her, digging into his piece and shoving a mouthful of cake into his mouth. Faervel giggled and shook her head at him. Everyone ate the cake, chatting animatedly until it was all gone. Faervel stared mournfully at where the cake was for a moment, having the last piece.

"Alright! It is time for presents!" Ava said excitedly. The elves did not have wrapping paper, so they hid them in cloth at the suggestion of Lucy apparently. Faervel 'unwrapped' each present she was presented with. Saelithil's was easy to guess, it was a lute. Faervel caressed it, awed at the craftsmanship of it.

"Thank you Nana..." Faervel whispered in awe.

"You need your own to practice with! The lute is your favorite instrument, so I dug deep for it," Saelithil said smiling at Faervel's happiness and awe. Erestor presented her with a book of poetry and another book of collected historical stories.

"You need to start filling your own bookshelf in your room," was what he told her as he presented his gift. Faervel promised him she would cherish it. Lucy presented her a bound empty book, he said to journal and sketch, so she had a place to put her thoughts. Ava presented a second one like Lucy saying that one is not enough for Faervel and she had better fill it before a year was up or she would be disappointed in Faervel. She whispered in Faervel's ear that she promised to never bring up the past again. This delighted Faervel slightly but she watched Ava carefully confused. From Glorfindel he gave her to wooden figures of Lucy and Ava. Faervel closed her eyes and held it close to her for a moment and she began to cry.

"Are you...alright?" Glorfindel asked worriedly. Faervel threw her arms around Glorfindel in a hug and started rambling a bunch of thank yous in a row between a few sobs.

"I think her thank yous should be enough Glorfindel. You presented with her, her problem most favorite present," Lucy grumbled, but his smile betrayed him. Faervel let him go after that wiping her tears away.

"Alright! Next!" Cellineth and Lindir presented Faervel with a book of lays that were sung with promises to help Faervel learn it. The ellith and ellyn presented her with small gifts, hair pins, a necklace, a couple of rings, they were small and well treasured. The ellith said she had too look her best, no more being just so plain! Aerdir came last presenting her with a delicate comb with pearls on it. It was pretty and she told him so, thanking him, despite Glorfindel's glare. This made Aerdir smile. The last gift Elrond told her, was her own horse and that come spring she better be ready for riding the lessons as the twins were going to give them to her. Faervel stared at her 'loot' feeling warmth bubble up through her. She was loved and treasured. She burst into tears and sank to the ground crying.

Lucy laughed, "Is to hard to imagine you are so dearly loved?"

"Yes," Faervel sniffed. Lucy ruffled her hair laughing at Faervel's expression.

"It is the last day of feasting, you are going to spend it all crying?" Ava asked seriously.

"No! No!" Faervel groaned. The others left after helping clean up leaving Saelithil, Erestor, and Faervel alone. They helped her settle all her gifts into her room. Faervel placed the comb and the wooden figures carefully onto the vanity. She sat down and stared at the figures for a time being meditative. If her memory began to dim, at least she had these figures to remind her of Lucy and Ava.

"I have a dress for you," Saelithil said.

"You have already given me enough," Faervel said smiling at Saelithil.

"That may be, but I kept it to myself. Lady Galadriel had it ordered up for you-"

"What?!" Faervel stared at Saelithil in a daze.

"Yes. I did not understand at the time. I thought it was odd that she would a pick a dress like this...Let me show you." Saelithil disappeared for a moment and then came back with it. Faervel's dress last night had been at least in the style of Glorfindel's house colors, but this dress was in his house colors and similar in style.

"I will not wear it. It is to obvious."

"Faervel, he loves you. It is obvious."

"I don't know how I feel about him," Faervel groaned.

"It is as plain as day to me, wear this."

"Aren't you upset that this is happening?" Faervel muttered grumpily. Saelithil laid the dress down on the bed and sat next to Faervel, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. They stared at each other, Saelithil searching for something in Faervel's eyes. Saelithil heaved a heavy sigh.

"I would be wrong to say that this does not bother me. You are the daughter of my heart and I would love to have you all by myself. When the Lady Galadriel gave me the dress she had ordered for you she told me, 'Saelithil, fate can be strange at times, unfolding in a round-about way, and Ilúvatar works in mysterious ways. You will understand in time why I give you this dress and when you should give it to her.' Lady Galadriel is very wise, though I think I understand now what she meant."

"I cannot do this, I just cannot," Faervel said trembling. Saelithil stroked Faervel's hair trying to allay Faervel's fearful reaction.

"Faervel, elves do not always love only once, no matter what anyone says. Yet sometimes, we meet the one who our fëa will recognize. They call to each other to be near each other and find comfort in each other. It does not mean it is an easy path and it is often a harsh one. You do not have to marry him today, tomorrow, or even one yén from now. Take the time to get to know the ellon that is Glorfindel. Out of all the elleth this side of Valinor you are probably the one person who has a chance of understanding him. You died and were given a second chance at life. You both have seen some terrible events to leave you both very scarred. I am not Elrond or Lady Galadriel or Glorfindel with very strong abilities, but when I see you two, I see how much brighter both your fëa shine together. Do not be so quick to run away and hurt both of you due to your fear." Saelithil said, she fell silent for a moment.

"Do not think that just because he waited for nearly seven thousand years* for love to come his way does not mean he cannot wait one thousand more for you to become married to him. Do you fear his love? Do you fear he will harm you in some way? Do you fear that if this does not work out that this one night wearing a matching outfit with him will mean you cannot find love?" Faervel wanted to hide from Saelithil, the words striking fear into her heart. Saelithil hugged Faervel close and whispered in her ear.

"Do not fear love, Faervel. Elves are not Men," Saelithil told her. Faervel laughed at this.

"I am told Elves are like Men and then told elves are not like Men," Faervel said rubbing tears from her eyes.

"We are and we are not. To say that we are perfect is a lie, we all hurt cry, love, be jealous, even betray each other. We all have our own talents, but to say how you often say, in general terms, elves are often far more noble than Men, less likely to commit the atrocities that Men do. However, it is against all cultures of elves to betray the one they marry or love. We elves die of a broken heart," Saelithil told her sadly.

"I am still so very afraid," Faervel confessed.

"Then be brave, daughter of my heart, be brave, wear this dress, be on Glorfindel's arm for the night. It will not hurt you or him."

"I guess so..."

"I know so. Also, should Glorfindel decide to court you, he has the blessing of Erestor and I," Saelithil said knowingly. Faervel nodded, her hands shaking. Saelithil helped her get ready and explained carefully as she did Faervel's hair up that the style she was doing was for a lady of Gondolin. Faervel took it out and Saelithil sighed following Faervel's suggestion to do a normal hair style. Faervel insisted that as much as Glorfindel loved Gondolin, he probably did not want to be reminded of what led to his death. Saelithil left Faervel to her thoughts again as she went to get ready. There was a knock on the door and Faervel glanced up, a familiar feeling rushing through her.

"Come in," Faervel said. Glorfindel walked into the room then, his body making it seem smaller. Glorfindel was one of the tallest elves around. Faervel was not so short, being five foot eight, but he made her feel small. Faervel stood up from her vanity smiling at him.

"I am guessing you are escorting me tonight?"

"I am, you shall have a far more delightful dinner companion," Glorfindel said conceitedly. Faervel laughed at this. Faervel watched him study her room carefully.

"There is not much here..."

"It is only a room to sleep and change it," Faervel said. "I spend most of my time outside of my room with many lessons."

"Ah yes, I just spoke with Erestor. I will be waking you up before the sun goes up. We will practice in my office," Glorfindel said. Faervel gave him a look that she thought it was clearly scandalous.

"Will that not cause trouble for you or I?"

"No. Must I remind you that the Eldar are not like men?" Glorfindel grumbled out.

"Oh," Faervel said, feeling defeated. Glorfindel approached her and took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, his eyes were tender upon her. Faervel leaned into him, eyes close, breathing in his scent. She found it odd how the elves seemed to have a scent about them. Glorfindel's was of sandalwood, a musky, relaxing scent. Faervel remembered briefly that during her stint into trying out religions, she had discovered the incense Precious Chandan and had loved it. Glorfindel's smell was just like that. It lingered always in her senses.

"What are you think?" Glorfindel asked her quietly. Faervel opened her eye.

"How you smell, you smell really nice," Faervel answered.

"You do as well, though I cannot place the scent, it is floral."

"How odd, I do not use any floral scents that you would not recognize," Faervel muttered. Faervel sighed, feeling at peace as they stood there close to each other. Erestor cleared his throat startling the two apart. Erestor gave his friend an indulgent smile.

"We will go on ahead," Erestor said. Saelithil smiled at Faervel and mouthed at her 'Do not fear love.' Glorfindel seemed to wait for a bit before he turned to her and then he gave her a passionate lingering kiss. Faervel kissed him back, surprised by her own fervor. They drew apart finally after several minutes, Faervel's face flushed, Glorfindel's eyes shining with emotions.

"We should get going," she murmured to him.

"Yes, well it will not due to arrive after Elrond." Glorfindel led her away to the dining hall. She twined her fingers with his as they walked. He glanced at hand briefly and clutched her hand tighter till they drew close to the meal hall. Glorfindel held out his arm and she took it, wondering briefly how bad she was going to be stared at again. Faervel entered the hall with Glorfindel, trying to not glance if the elves around stared at her. She felt so conscious being on Glorfindel's arm. She glanced around at the table quickly to see Galadriel giving her a knowing smile.

'_Oh dear...nothing good can come of Galadriel's meddling right?_' Faervel couldn't help but think. The night that passed, passed as one of Faervel's happiest moments of her life so far. Aerdir seemed gracious enough only to steal her for one dance, but she danced with Glorfindel all night. She kept her eyes on him, on glancing at her friends and family. They lingered together even after the dancing came to the end, she sat with him outside watching the sun arise. She hummed a song quietly.

"What do you hum?"

"Don't Wanna Dance," she answered, smiling at him. Faervel glanced away, tightening her fingers in his. This brief contact had made her heart rush, but now she felt at peace. She learned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the sunrise.

'_Here is to a new life...'_

Notes/Explanations:

Before anyone goes crucifying me, I feel that due to the strange circumstances of Faervel's history, how could Ilúvatar not play a role? So it's weird watching it play out and writing out someone who has faith and someone who does not. Completely useless in Middle-Earth, well the graphics part. But the elves revere Ilúvatar and probably have a belief he does have a hand in the fates around them. He did create the Ainur who did sing the music and created the elves and men. Everyone has their part to play, including Faervel's small part, which has yet to unfold. She does nothing grand like take down a balrog, slay a dragon, nope nope, not at all.

The whole scene with Erestor is because I think for elves there is really no point in...adoption? Yes elven children can be orphaned, but I think that would be well-looked after by the community as a whole, because elven children are that precious. Hence why Faervel is precious, just because she has a full grown body, does not make her an adult in everyone's eyes, but those who know her story try to defer to her as such. Erestor and Saelithil as parent figures are important for Faervel who has never really had someone. Just like Elrond who is a healer, is more like a...'beloved uncle.'

Two things, sex is way to soon (I hate writing sex scenes to begin with, also sex = marriage). Also Faervel is still very confused by the emotions inside of her, even if Glorfindel is not. Second thing? Elves cannot die from sickness, but I am sure if they have super strong wine and to much of it, they do get hang overs. If you disagree with me, whatevers~ I just don't think elves should be that perfect.

I know that Tolkien's writing is often conflicting, but I am generalizing with elves and love. There is also going to be other issues that come out along the way, so don't think this is going to be an easy whirlwind romance. They have age differences and cultural differences to up come and their backgrounds too. That is all I am going to say on the issue itself :)

If Glorfindel was born around the time Turgon was, that would make him roughly 6951 years old, without including his time he at least spent in the Hall of Mandos. He died in 510 of the First Age and probably spent it till the War of the Wrath was done in 590 probably. Though he was the quickest to come from the Halls of Mandos (if I remember correctly). I do think he would have been re-embodied before the Host of Valinor go to Arda to defeat Morgoth, and definitely not before they return. So I liken for this story that Glorfindel could have returned to life either as a child or just re-embodied in the first year of the second age. I have yet to decide upon that and it may come up later in the story.


	6. Chapter 6 - All is Full of Love - Part A

Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan/Faervel, and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

Anyways for right now no italics for Sindarin or Common. I'm to lazy, just figure if Faervel is talking to the elves she is talking in Elvish unless she is talking with Ava or Lucy.

I apologize for taking so long :) I just had to find my muse. She decided to hide under a box for a bit. Snap shots in the days of Faervel, of soul healing, of planning, of laughter, and of meetings. Also a very strange and giant surprise...not of the good kind.

_You'll be given love  
You'll be taken care of  
You'll be given love  
You have to trust it  
Maybe not from the sources  
You have poured yours  
Maybe not from the directions  
You are staring at  
Twist your head around  
It's all around you  
All is full of love  
All around you _

_Björk – All is Full of Love_

**Chapter Six – All is Full of Love**

_20__th__ June, Year 1001, Imladris_

'A year,' Faervel thought to herself, 'one whole year I have been in Arda.'

Faervel sat on her horse, a mare called Baingol, staring out at Imladris. The twins had taught her how to ride and had at times kidnapped her from lessons, but now they were gone, off traveling. The Rangers had yet to be created apparently, but that was a relief at least, the troublesome events would not be a cause for worry for a long time. Regardless she still worried when they were gone, her heart in her throat. There was so much to learn and in the world, the danger was still real. There was and will always be orcs about.

"Arnor is now three kingdoms...Arthedain, Cardolan, and Rhudaur. These are the kingdoms of the Dúnedain," Faervel muttered to herself. Faervel turned her thoughts away as she turned her horse away from Imladris and continued to head up the riding trail. Faervel had been drowning in her studies and she wanted a breather. Her time with the twins had been fun, but she was exhausted now. She had been pushing herself to learn to speak Sindarin like a native, she had increased her studies during winter, trying to absorb what she could. It was summer now, clearly and she wanted to a break.

Faervel grinned as she arrived at the location she wanted to. The twins had showed her how to get to this waterfall two months past and it was her favorite spot in Imladris now. Faervel dismounted from her horse and patted the horse gently. Faervel had come here for peace but she had dark thoughts.

"I wish I had that book...what I would give for the History of Middle-Earth. No, what I would give a vacation," Faervel muttered to herself. Faervel took out her lunch and sat, staring at the waterfall, the thunder in her ears. She wished the sound was so loud it would drown out her thoughts. Faervel wanted to get away, she always got a case of wanderlust if she didn't travel to much. At home, Faervel would feel wanderlust if she did not go away to some new spot after a year. As much as she enjoyed Imladris and felt at peace, she wanted to move. She wanted to see the world. It was a fire that burned in her heart. She wanted to see the world before it got to dangerous for her to travel. Faervel didn't fancy dying again anytime soon. If she did, she would probably be reborn in Valinor with no chance of seeing Middle-Earth ever.

Faervel rubbed her cheek in frustration. All she could ever think was depressing thoughts! Even when she kept pushing herself in her lessons to learn with Erestor, to learn how to play better, how to sing better, but her lessons with Glorfindel was turning out to the most tiresome. Glorfindel created new, sometimes equally interesting and frustrating ways to train her. Glorfindel would not even let her pick up a sword yet! Faervel did not really care all that much, she was not really into fighting and violence per se. Maybe it was because of all the time she spent living with violence and so close to it, she loathed it passionately. She did not want to harm a single being. Her thoughts was interrupted by loud footsteps. Faervel winced at loud they seemed and turned around to see a man.

"Hello milady," the man said politely. "I thought you were a maiden of Men, but you are clearly an elf."

"I understand my hair color is rather...unique for being an elf maid. I am Faervel," she said, warily watching him. She was afraid, even if the man was dressed in rich clothing, it meant nothing. She was to used to men who would look nice, but in reality their insides were monsters.

"I am Mallor, son of Beleg," he introduced himself. Mallor studied the elleth before him, noticing her strange violet eyes, her flaming red hair past her shoulders. It was not long as most elleth and clearly the elleth before him was not the typical dark-haired, dark eyed beauties he had seen. Her dress was different too, instead of a dress or at least, the riding dress he had seen the females elves use in the past, she wore a stylish over-tunic and leggings, in golden, white, off-white, and silver colorings that reminded him of Glorfindel's colors. He had met the elf lord before, but he had never seen this female before, not in Imladris at least. He wondered where she came from.

"Oh! Prince Mallor of Arthedain?" Faervel asked remembering briefly her chat with Elladan and Elrohir. Her voice interrupted his flowing thoughts and he smiled and nodded.

"I am the very one, you have heard of me then," he answered watching her.

"Just a little, I was asking Elrohir and Elladan about where they were riding to. They mentioned the three split Kingdoms of Arnor. Are they back?" Faervel asked excitedly. She missed the twins and how they would turn a strenuous day of lessons into laughter.

Mallor wondered this too, if the twin elves were of a relation of hers. She did not use a Lord in front of their names in deference. "No they are not milady, I met them before I left however. I am here for a time seeking council for my father, King Beleg."

"You know for a prince you seem really normal," Faervel said bluntly, then covered her mouth realizing her audacity. "Sorry about that, I have never met a prince before."

"Never ever?" Mallor looked upon her, his expression one of confusion and shock. This elleth must be rather young, but was not Glorfindel a lord in a house of princes? Lord Elrond himself was of relation to the three most noble houses of Man, of Bëor, Haleth, and of Hador.

"Father!" A voice cried. A dark-haired youth stopped by his father and looked at the strange elleth and blushed. Faervel noted the similarity in features between the youth and Mallor.

"I am Faervel and you are...?"

"I am Celepharn, son of Mallor." Celepharn said shyly, a blush still evident upon his cheeks. Faervel did not tease him, however.

"Well is nice to meet you Celepharn." Faervel glanced back at the water longingly, wishing her time had not been intruded for.

"I must get back now, I am late for my training with Glorfindel," Faervel said at last.

"You are training with the Lord Glorfindel? You must be a talented warrior!" Celepharn gasped. Celepharn knew of Lord Glorfindel, a noble ellon who stood against a Balrog.

"I don't consider myself a warrior, just a lost soul, also...he is not the only one who has slain a Balrog. Ecthelion defeated Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs," Faervel said. Faervel whistled and her mare came to her. She quickly mounted, swinging herself up upon the mare.. "Do not go to far, as much as these lands are rather guarded, dangers lurk and accidents do happen. I shall see you later at dinner tonight, farewell!"

Baingol galloped through the trail, understanding her mistress need to get back to Rivendell. Faervel closed her eyes, trusting her horse. She enjoyed the wind whipping her hair back, making her feel like she was almost in a car.

'I kind of miss home right about now...' Faervel thought miserably before squashing down the thought. Faervel neared Rivendell and slowed the mare down to a trot. Faervel stroked her mare's mane, trying to find the simple peace inside of her. Faervel got to the stables and took care of her mare, remembering that taking care of animal's is supposed to emotionally good for you. It helped relieve stress or something, released some chemical in the body. Faervel could not really remember for it had been years since she had read the article.

"I need a vacation," she told Baingol as she groomed the mare. Faervel learned again Baingol, her arms looping around Faervel's neck. Faervel sighed just standing there and Baingol neighed at her. Faervel sighed.

"Do you think I should tell them that? Would they understand at all?" Faervel murmured to herself. Faervel feeling stir crazy and needing to move, gave Baingol one last pat and left the stables, sneaking through Imladris to the gardens where she promptly hid herself up a tree. She could people watch until Glorfindel found her. He was the only person in Imladris who seemed to find her so easily. Well Elladan and Elrohir found it easy to, but they were skilled warriors who knew how to track. Faervel closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"How long are you going to stay up there Faervel?" Glorfindel's voice rumbled, startling Faervel. Faervel fell out of the tree but thankfully Glorfindel caught her.

"Are you going to lecture me about sleeping in trees again?"

"Well I should, but you know better now. You do not seem to be capable of staying in one spot, even when startled," Glorfindel murmured in her ear. Then he pulled back and put on a stern expression, but love softened his face and he could not hold it for long as he asked her.

"Why did you miss your lessons?"

"I need a break. I'm tired and restless," Faervel shrugged, saying it simply. Glorfindel held her gaze, his eyes searching hers. It was more than that, lately she felt thin, worn out, and exhausted like she had run a marathon, except it was mental marathons. Between Glorfindel's lessons of teaching her how to control her strength, her hearing, how to be in-tune with her own spirit and general elven nature and Erestor's and Saelithil's lessons, she had been wearing herself out with the constant lessons, her only breaks were for meals and when Elladan and Elrohir had made her learn horse back riding.

"You love me...?" Glorfindel whispered, almost in awe.

Faervel's lips trembled for a moment, "Yes, yes, I think I do. This is so strange and new to me..."

Glorfindel pulled her into a tight hug. Faervel felt his hands quiver as he clutched her close to him. Faervel sighed, inhaling his scent. They stood there for a moment before Faervel decided to get back to the issue at hand.

"Glorfindel...I want to travel Arda, I want to see the world. I...I need to get out of Imladris. I know this sounds crazy. I am used to my adventures with Lucy. We went all over our country, all over the world. We visited all seven continents, did crazy things, we hiked, we really saw the world. We did this at least once a year, but we often did more than that. We traveled as musicians too. It's hard for me to stay still. I have wanderlust, or maybe it is a lust for life...to see, to experience, to feel passion, and all the joys it has to offer."

"You cannot go out into the world yet...it is a dangerous place out there."

"No matter where you go it will always be dangerous! I know there are monsters out there in the world I have no met, nor do I understand. I have not met any orcs or trolls, I will never face a Balrog. But even here, things can happen. I could one day be walking on rocks, slip and hit my head. I could have a horse back riding accident. You cannot smother me and wrap me in bubble wrap," she told him. Glorfindel's face turned into confusion at her expression.

"What is bubble wrap?"

"Uh...I do not know how to explain it to you, just think of it this way, you cannot wrap me in blankets and try to keep me safe forever," Faervel said.

"I do not want to loose you..."

"And I you, but you still ride out and do I complain? Do I complain when Elladan and Elrohir ride out? I know I have known any of you as long as you have known each other, I never will, but I still care. I love you Glorfindel, but we are not at all meant to be cages. We must be, we must flow and if we cannot flow together, it cannot be," Faervel said. Faervel bushed, her face tinging a slight pink as she unwittingly said 'I love you' to Glorfindel. Her shaking hands clutched her clothes, wondering what to make of this new development. She swore to take it slow, swore to get to know Glorfindel, she was afraid, so afraid that he would be like her father. No matter the assurances of people around her, Faervel was afraid to love, to be with someone.

"I do not think that Elrond would let me go right now, we have-"

"Visitors from Arthedain seeking council," Faervel gave a tight smile. "I understand, I know that he cannot spare anyone right now. But when he can, I would like to see the Greenwood very soon."

"I do not want to let you go without training you with a sword or at least a weapon you could wield...traveling over the Misty Mountains is no joke," Glorfindel sighed. Glorfindel tugged Faervel's hand and they began to walk together, heading towards his office since it was so out of the way. They walked in silence together, each lost in their thoughts. They came to his office and sat together on the bench he had commissioned soon after they started lessons. It was far more comfortable with its cushions than the wood chairs.

"The people of the Greenwood are different from Imladris," Glorfindel said at last, breaking the silence.

"I am different from Imladris too," Faervel said glancing at her hands. Glorfindel's hands tightened on hers.

"They are more-"

"Wild, dangerous, less wise. They are elves and not Men," Faervel finished, her voice turning bitter at the thought of humans. Yes she had been 'human' once, yes her adoptive brother was human, but her world from before only had humans. She knew elves were not perfect, but they all seemed to be to noble to kick their own child to the curb, to abuse their own child, to rape each other...

Faervel's eyes hardened, her voice still bitter, "Are you telling me they are more likely to hurt me? To threaten me? To rape me?"

"No...no...not like that."

"I know what Men are capable of, I have lived among them for thirty-five years Glorfindel. I have lived with their cruelty and mistreatment. I may not talk about it, but it is there. Elves I do not understand, and maybe it is because I live among the Noldor here and the Sindar. But are not some of the elves of Greenwood of the Sindar?"

"That is true," Glorfindel grudgingly said. They fell into silence again. Faervel thought about what to say, to ease whatever seemed to set Glorfindel off.

"No matter where I go, I will always return home. Home is where the heart it is," Faervel said quietly to him.

"I do not think I would survive if you would die..." Faervel gave a tight smile, though she did not understand.

"I wish I could understand, but maybe there is something lacking me that I do not..." Faervel whispered staring at her hands.

"You are not lacking Faervel, never think you do," Glorfindel told her firmly. Faervel looked up and gave him a tight smile.

"Do not think of yourself like so Faervel. You are not lacking in any way," Glorfindel said again trying to assure her. Glorfindel caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Have you ever heard of an elf who was not in-tune with their fëa?" Faervel muttered.

"You have passed through death and was re-embodied, that is no small feat," Glorfindel said. Faervel froze and stared at him, like a deer with headlights suddenly upon it.

"You...knew?"

"Aye I did, from the moment I laid eyes upon you. It is not like I can see my reflection staring back at me, but I have met a few others when I lived in Valinor again who are reborn, their souls bare similar markings. Death leaves a mark, Faervel. We who are re-embodied, that is a bit different," Glorfindel. "Though I wonder..."

"You wonder what?"

"If you will develop the same abilities I had. It took time, the Halls of Mandos changed me..." Glorfindel said at last, his eyes full of sorrow. Faervel threw her arms around Glorfindel, burying her head at the nape of his neck. "I was blessed by Ilúvatar..."

"Don't you dislike being different from the others?"

"Why should I?" Glorfindel asked quietly. Faervel chewed her lip for a moment and began to ramble.

"Growing up...I was different from my classmates, I was always teased for my ears, for my eyes. Now here in Rivendell, I am still different, my eyes, my hair, my scars, my experiences. They set me apart that I am so different, I feel isolated in a way, that I do not know how to relate? How many here can say they know what it is like to be beaten by their own father? Neglected by their mother? To fear that tomorrow you may die because their father was to drunk to care? That your mother spent all the money she had for food and so you starve, and wonder, can you die from to much hunger? Oh I know you can, it is three weeks without food and you will die. What do ellith here know if clutching your keys in your hand like they are knives, afraid that the man in front of you, behind you, across the street may assault you? What do elves know of having to steal so that they can simply live?"

"I do not envy people and their happy lives, I am not jealous of what was not mine to have. Yet I wonder at naivete, of the innocence, and the ignorance that generates bliss for people. I don't want to be different from others and maybe in that I am envious, because I know I cannot be like everyone else. I know everyone is an individual Glorfindel, that is not a lie. I know that everyone has their own struggles to. Even though I wish for what happened to change, I know that if it did, I would not be the same person I am now. I know that these experiences have shaped my life, the rest of my immortal life. I know what it is like to struggle, to feel so small and weak, to fight to simply live. In a way, it is why I do not want to learn to fight. I hate violence, I hate it so much. It is a terrible cycle that traps everyone within it. I understand there are times to fight and I understand that orcs will never give me mercy."

"Mostly...maybe...what I am looking for in all my experiences is how to forget, how to heal, how to live again. I cannot take away from the experiences, I cannot forget, it is so easy to remember how the door would slam and my father's drunken stumble as he slurred his words. I am...I think, trying to find a way to be at peace with myself. I do not really have any regrets other than the fact that my parent's relationship seems to overshadow how I fear in our own relationship. I fear the shadows of the past."

"But right now too, I am tired. I am at my limits Glorfindel, I find myself running ragged as I am trying to push myself to learn more, do more. My Sindarin is not perfect and I want to learn Quenya too...but I cannot do this anymore. At home we did not go to school every day, all year around. I have been non-stop, I am weary and maybe it is what making everything just explode." Faervel burst into sobs, all her emotions spilling out. She cried for the first time in front of someone. Glorfindel just held her as she cried out the mess of her emotions and thoughts, singing softly to her. Slowly her sobs stopped, her cheeks slightly red and puffy. Glorfindel swiped the last of her tears from the corner of her eye with his finger.

"There now, feel better?"

"Not...really..." Faervel said slowly. Faervel took deep breaths, though she felt very empty.

"Give me three years, three years to train you with a sword, or whatever weapon you had aptitude into it. I will arrange with Elrond so we can see Greenwood and Lothlórien too," Glorfindel promised her.

"It is a promise?" Faervel asked staring at him. Three years was a long time to stay in Imladris, not being able to travel, to see Middle-Earth. She wondered how long she had before the shadow fell upon Greenwood and the forest would become known as Mirkwood. Faervel did not want to say so to Glorfindel, because it seemed if she mentioned to much of any danger he would whisk her away and she would never ever get to see Greenwood.

Glorfindel nodded. "But three years of training, I know that seems so little to you and to me it is as well. I'll get those patterns into you at least, that should we run into trouble..."

"I'll agree, as long as you come with me..."

"Who do you think I trust the most with your life?" Glorfindel said, teasingly, a twinkle of light in his eyes. Faervel laughed.

"Elrond." Glorfindel stopped and stared at her with her serious answer.

"That is true..." Faervel gave a slight smile.

* * *

"We have time before dinner. Let us meditate," Glorfindel suggested. Faervel separated herself from Glorfindel and settled into sitting position, relaxing. Faervel thought to herself before slipping into meditation that at dinner she would ask to be excused from her lessons for a couple of days. She really just needed a breather.

_21__st__ of June, Year 1001, Imladris_.

Faervel and Lucy sat together at the waterfall she had visited the day before. She had laid a blanket out on the grass and they ate their lunch hungrily, having hiked here instead of riding horses. They saw in clothes that were similar in style to what they had used to wear back home. They were not jeans of course, but Ava, surprisingly, had helped the seamstress come up with alternatives. Between the clothing and the hiking, tt gave Faervel a sense of nostalgia, of all the times she had hiked the Appalachian and later the Rockies with Lucy.

"This is really nice, I have missed this," Lucy confided to Faervel.

"Me to. This reminds me, I was talking to Glorfindel about leaving Imladris."

"I am not sure if that is a wise idea, considering orcs and bandits and-"

"Are you going to try and dissuade me to?" Faervel asked, frowning at Lucy.

"I do want to leave Imladris too Faervel, but..."

"You are concerned about the dangers we could face as we travel and not just the possibility of wild animals," Faervel finished. Lucy nodded his face that had remained looking at the waterfall turned to face her, studying her. His blue eyes were carefully guarded.

"Glorfindel told me he wanted to train me to use a sword and made me promise three years," Faervel explained.

"By then I will be forty..." Lucy muttered to himself.

"You are still in very good shape," Faervel concluded with a smile.

"I work at it, but I am not getting any younger Ash..." Faervel studied him, her eyes carefully searching his. Faervel wished she had the senses, abilities like Glorfindel had. She wished she could read him at the moment.

"I am well aware of the fact that you are nearing half a century of life," Faervel said, her eyes slightly watering. She shook her head trying to dispel the tears that threatened to fall. Faervel grabbed Lucy's hand squeezing it comfortingly.

"I am happy you found someone to love," Lucy mournfully said.

"Why are you sad?"

"You know when I first met you, I saw this beautiful troubled girl. I was fascinated by your purple eyes, by your features, the way you watched people and interacted with them. I saw the way you loved music too and I wanted to help with that love. Most of all, yes, I wanted to save you, but I was selfish. I was afraid too," Lucy said.

"Well you had every right to fear for me, I was a danger to myself for a while," Faervel admitted.

"I was afraid for you yes, but I was afraid more so of speaking of my emotions to you. I was so afraid you would run away and the more you unfolded in my eyes, the more I understood my fear. Now I regret never speaking of all that I wish I had wanted to say." Lucy sighed and Faervel stared at Lucy, her expression of deep confusion.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Do not hate me...I wanted to know what it is like..." Lucy said his face close to hers, to close. Faervel froze in place, afraid to move, but wanting to run away. She was caught in indecision as his lips descended upon hers, warm and gentle. Lucy pulled away after a moment and glanced back at her. Faervel's expression was frozen as shock. Her hand clasped over her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I am sorry, I know it is uncalled for. All you see me as is a brother, but I cannot help but love you. Even when you resorted to drugs, when you tried to kill yourself, when you starved yourself to look pretty, I couldn't help but love you. I never saw you as someone broken, I saw you as whole, as someone truly strong, just troubled. All I ever wanted was to see you happy and laughing. I had myself convinced that it was important I give you time, to heal, to grow, to become the person I see behind those pained eyes, a fearless spirit. I see it in the activism you began to pick up, the way you have tackled life once my mother and I got you off the streets...I was...I am, in love with who you are."

"I...I..."

"You do not have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how much I care for you. I know it is selfish, but I wanted you to know. I still want to see you smiling, laughing, healing, being you. In a way, I want to laugh, because I never expected our lives to turn out like this. It seems ironic that you hold yourself back from love out of fear and yet...yet when we wind up here, you are an elf, in love with an elf. It is better this way, I know this, he will stand by your side for all of eternity and I will fade to dust, for us to never meet again. Even if you did fall in love with me, your spirit cannot join with mine like yours would with his. In a way, I am envious of Glorfindel, you look at him the way I wanted you to always look at me."

"I am sorry."

"Do not apologize. I wanted to say those words for the longest time. Maybe saying it will make myself heal, make myself get over you. Do not say that you can never return the feelings I have for you, I understand all to well. I am not much of a romantic, I know neither are you, and I know that your relationship with Glorfindel will never be easy, but it seems to much like star-crossed lovers. You fell in love at first sight didn't you?"

"I...don't know. I always felt funny around him. That is to weird, saying it sounds like, ugh...way to much like Bella and Edward or some stupid shit, like I am so-"

"You are not like them at all. Your relationship with Glorfindel is healthy other than the fact that you two dance around each other so carefully. Though I think that goes without saying that Glorfindel understands all to well the shadows that haunt your eyes at times. Still, you never fell in love until you met Glorfindel..."

"It is stupid sounding, but it is what it is," Faervel sighed.

"It is what it is and I accept that. I do not think I could have accepted you with many others, but I think he is worthy of my adoptive sister," Lucy gave her a lop sided grin. "I just hope I live long enough to see you married, so I can give you away to him. I would love to see an Elvish wedding."

"At fifty I will be allowed to married..." Faervel told him. Lucy patted her knee.

"I am certain I will still be alive and kicking at that point. Do not rush into wedding, even if he is," Lucy turned his voice into narrative voice, "Ash's one true love!"

Faervel laughed at Lucy's voice and his expression and punched him lightly on the arm. Lucy laughed at her smiling though his expression quickly faded from the happiness.

"You are changing."

"We always are Lucy."

"It is different. We are still close, but...you are different. I am not sure of the words to describe the change."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Faervel asked worriedly, wondering if her lessons with Glorfindel failed.

"No, you seemed to have managed your freakish strength better," Lucy said trying to ease the fearful and worried expression upon her face. Faervel sighed in relief.

"I am changing Lucy...I know I cannot stop. I do not understand where it all came from, from my strength, but that is kind of up Glorfindel's ally. Maybe the words you want is that I am becoming more elvish, or maybe it is Glorfindel's lesson, teaching me how to be in touch with my fëa, in tune with the world around me. Did you know some elves can communicate with animals? Or trees? A few can hear things upon the winds..."

"Elves are a natural people," Lucy said. "Even I can see that. They are more in tune with nature but at the same time kind of timeless. They are very different from humans."

"Yes and no, the more I live with them, the more I understand. I am a strange bridge, having lived as a human, now gifted with immortality."

"Maybe, given time, that is something you can help with, the relations between elves and the other races."

"I do not know if they need me to do such a thing," Faervel muttered. Lucy laughed and then dragged her to the shore. They began searching for smooth circular stones to skip. They skipped rocks across the water for a while, joking and chatting until the sun started to set. They quickly packed up together and headed back. They walked for several minutes, passing between silence and easy conversation.

"Hey Lucy..."

"What?"

"Let's race!" Faervel took off laughing with Lucy hot on her heels. Lucy laughed in joy as he chased after Faervel, catching up to her quickly. Faervel slowed to keep an easy pace with Lucy for a bit. The trail was rather easy to run, being mostly downhill. There was rocks too, but they were not to large for the two of them to cross over. Then with a sudden dash of speed she ran into Imladris passing a few startled elves. Faervel laughed joyfully before collapsing onto the floor, feeling slightly tired. Lucy was dashing down the hallway, but came to a halt, tripping over Faervel. Faervel threw her head back and really began to laugh, her violet eyes shining in happiness. Lucy groaned and shot Faervel a glare, but his eyes were filled with mirth. He sat up, his chest heaving with the effort from their run. Faervel dragged Lucy up to his feet and to the kitchens where they got water and chugged it.

"Times like this I miss having refrigerators..." Lucy grumbled to Faervel. Faervel only nodded in sympathy.

"At least we have cold baths?"

"Showers would be nice!"

"There are waterfalls!"

"I would die!"

* * *

"I need to go get ready for the evening meal! I should not show up all sweaty in these clothes! I shall see you tomorrow Lucy!"

_23__rd__ of June_.

Faervel had spent the day after her run with Ava and Lucy, planning out new outfits, but also just enjoying each others company. They avoided as much as they could of the elves and the visiting Númenóreans from the kingdom of Arthedain. They got meals directly from the kitchen instead of eating in the meal hall. Faervel still felt worried about spending time with Ava, confused by the issues of Ava. Faervel did not want to ruin her vacation from her studies by worrying about it to much. She just wanted to relax, be at peace.

However, today, Faervel found herself in her room, alone. Glorfindel was attending meetings with the other lords and the Númenóreans, discussing whatever they were discussing. Faervel really did not know and at this time she did not care. She was not sure how it would really affect her in the long run. Ava and Lucy were apparently being introduced with the Númenóreans and some other Men who had showed up. Faervel understood it was a way to try to get Ava and Lucy to be among their own race. The possibility of integration and did not worry Faervel however.

Faervel found herself relaxing, slipping into a meditative state, enjoying the quiet of her home. Erestor was at the meetings with Glorfindel, Saelithil was off somewhere, probably the Hall of Light. Faervel enjoyed the sunlight pouring down upon her skin through the bay window, which is where she sat. That was the thought that stopped her from going into meditation, jolting her from it.

'_How strange, elves can get hangovers, and yet they do not get sun burn. They can get tan, that is such a weird quality. I guess I should be grateful, considering we do not have sunblock..._' Faervel tried focusing, but found it shot. Faervel gave up and grabbed a book from her room, settling down into reading a book on the lays of the elves. She read for a while, becoming absorbed in the lays, loosing track of time until the light started to fade. Faervel startled glanced around and placed it down.

"Ah! There you are Faervel!" Saelithil exclaimed.

"Hello Nana," Faervel said.

"Are you going to come to the evening meal tonight?"

"Yes...I am." Saelithil smiled at her and linked her arm with Faervel.

"I am glad! I was wondering if you were going to avoid us forever!"

"I am not avoiding anything," Faervel grumbled, her expression petulant. "I am just trying to relax."

"In the process you have have avoided us all...besides Glorfindel, Ava, and Lucy."

"Nana...this does not upset Ada does it? I do not mean to be avoiding Ada and you..."

"He understands you need your time. You have been pushing yourself rather hard."

"Thank you Nana." Faervel gave Saelithil a grateful smile. Saelithil patted her arm, smiling, leading Faervel into the dining room. Faervel saw Erestor and smiled when he turned her way. He stood up as Saelithil and Faervel approached smiling. Faervel unattached herself from Saelithil and threw her arms around Erestor in a hug.

"Sorry Ada, I do not mean to make you worry."

"Do not worry about it. I am just glad to have you joining us for dinner." Faervel gave Erestor a dazzling smile and sat down taking her place between beside Erestor, with Saelithil on his right side. Glorfindel appeared and sat down at her side.

"Shouldn't you be sitting closer to Elrond?" Faervel murmured for his ears only. Glorfindel gave her a cheeky grin.

"If the visiting nobility had not seen enough of me in the past couple of days, or cornered me when I have been about, they can deal with a meal. Besides what is more important right now is having a nice meal with my future wife," Glorfindel whispered back. Faervel gave a slight giggle and covered her mouth.

"Oh I met Celepharn the other day, he asked if I was a great warrior since I was training with you," Faervel told him.

"Ah! That boy is filled with hero worship right now. He is young yet, even by the standards of those descended from the Númenóreans, the Dúnedain," Glorfindel informed her.

"How old do they live for...?" Faervel inquired.

"Two hundred years and some, give or take as long as they die naturally." Faervel just started at him in shock. "It is in the history lessons that Erestor is giving you."

"I have not gotten to that point yet, we are still going over the Years of the Trees," Faervel sighed. Glorfindel patted her knee, offering her a smile.

"Do not worry, I am sure Erestor will have you memorizing the history before you know. You will be a mini Erestor if I do not watch out. I must turn you into a warrior!" Glorfindel teased her, his eyes shining with laughter. Faervel laughed at this drawing a few looks from the visiting nobility. They looked curiously at her, but Faervel ignored the looks, feeling all to used to the strange looks now. Her looks were unique and she had been stared at more than enough, when Faervel appeared on Glorfindel's arm.

"I do not feel that I am fit for being a warrior."

"Nonsense! But we shall see, I still have your promise," Glorfindel said seriously.

"Ah! It is Lady Faervel! It is good to see you!" Celepharn said coming up to them. His eyes glanced at Glorfindel. Celepharn's expression was a cross between awe and worship.

"It is good to see you as well Prince Celepharn," Faervel greeted formally. Celepharn's face sobered.

"I must sit with my father now, I hope to see you later in the Hall of Fire."

"I am sure you shall," Faervel.

"It seems you have made an impression upon the young Prince," Glorfindel stated.

"I think it is the fact that my looks draw so much attention. How many elves can claim red hair? I have met none here in Imladris currently and from my brief time in Mithlond, I met none there either."

"You should sing for the visiting nobility at the Hall of Fire tonight. That will put a dazzle on the experience, hearing a difference from our normal entertainment," Glorfindel suggested, raising an eyebrow at her, challenging her.

"I think we can preform one of the songs at least on short notice," Saelithil added.

"Alright Nana...if you say so." Saelithil and Faervel began to argue over what song to preform with Glorfindel making suggestions. Erestor soon added into the conversation, having heard his foster daughter and wife preform all their music in their home at all hours. They finally all agreed on one song and Faervel agreed to snag Lucy on the way to the Hall of Fire. Saelithil would get Cellineth to help out, explaining that their two voices complimented each other rather well, as Faervel hit higher notes easier than Cellineth and Cellineth hit the lower notes easier than Faervel.

After the meal, Faervel and the others quickly gathered who they needed and the instruments. They stepped into the busy Hall of Fire, the hall filtering with various conversations of elves and Men mixing. Faervel clutched Saelithil's arm, when she saw him. Her lips trembled and she paled.

"Are you alright Faervel?" Faervel glanced over at Cellineth, her pupils dilated in fear. Her hands shook, she felt weak. Faervel glanced over at the dark red haired man standing in the corner, talking to an Imladris elf.

"Faervel what is-oh. Oh." Lucy said and paled seeing who Faervel was looking at. He drew Faervel close into a tight hug.

"Why is he here? He should not be here!" Faervel's voice trembled for a second and she growled in anger. Her eyes darkened as her expression twisted between anger and fear. She didn't understand why He was here. Her anger faded away and was replaced with fear. This fear filled her heart for the first time in a long time, a fear that reduced her unable to talk as she held onto Lucy for dear life.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Cellineth can you find Glorfindel? This is important, we will just be outside the Hall of Fire. There will be no performance, not tonight, maybe not ever till he is gone." Lucy said carefully, guiding Faervel out carefully, almost dragging her along. It was easy to as Faervel did not resist. Lucy led her carefully to a couch outside the hall. Faervel sat down with a hard thump. Faervel was so frozen with fear it was like she forgot where she was. Why was he here of all places? She had always been afraid when he would get out of jail for the second time...would he track her down again? Faervel pursed her lips, her heart racing with all the possibilities. Lucy gathered her in her arms making comforting noises as he rocked her back and forth. She remained unresponsive, lost in a haze of fear. Glorfindel appeared then, followed by Erestor, Saelithil, and Cellineth. Their faces were filled with concern for Faervel.

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked sitting beside Lucy and Faervel on the couch. Faervel latched onto Glorfindel, burying her face into his chest, her hands clutching the back of his tunic. She trembled against him. Glorfindel wrapped one arm around her waist, stroking her red hair comfortingly. Her fëa was trembled, the light of fëa seemed to be wanting to desperately drift away. His face was grave with concern realizing this.

"There is a man with hair the color of mahogany. His skin is tanned from being in the sun and he is rather tall, taller than most Men, but not taller than you elves."

"You mean that visiting Lord from Rhudaur?"

"I do not know where he is from, all I am concerned right now is getting Ash as far from him as possible. They cannot meet, not again, not ever again," Lucy said bitterly.

"Who is he?" Erestor asked concerned.

"He is," Lucy paused, "her father. I have seen portraits of him before and-"

Lucy paused for the second time, his hands forming tight fists in anger, his expression darkening in anger and hatred. "I met him once before. I am not asking you to throw him out or anything. I understand keeping the relationships between the three kingdoms of Arnor is important, though I do not understand it. I'm asking, no I am imploring you to make sure that Ash does not have a chance to meet with him. It will be disastrous."

The elves glanced between themselves, caught between indecision. It was almost a visible question between their glances, anger hinting in their eyes. Cellineth was the only one who did not know and so her expression remained of confusion and worry, wondering about the mysterious Faervel. Though even with a quick glance, one could tell that Faervel was not up to even being in the same room as her 'father' a Man from Rhudaur.

"Erestor, Saelithil, I will take Faervel to my rooms. They are the farthest away that we can get Faervel. Can you find Elrond and tell him where to find me? We need to discuss what to do..." Erestor and Saelithil nodded. Glorfindel stood up, carrying Faervel, her face stayed buried in his chest. Faervel wanted to cry, where was her strength of spirit now? She felt reduced to a tiny child afraid of one big bad man who tormented her. Silent tears began to trickle down her face, but her fear choked up any sound from her throat. All she could do was just lay there in Glorfindel's arms, trying to seek comfort there.

"I am here Faervel," he told her as he walked through the hallways.

"I know," Faervel said, croaking, speaking at last. Faervel sighed into his chest before shifting her head so it was not buried in his chest. Glorfindel sat her down on her feet once they reached his rooms. Faervel clutched at his arm, never letting go, seeking comfort in touching him.

"I am sorry," Faervel said. Glorfindel pulled her into a hug. He let go as he closed the door behind him.

"You are strong Faervel, you have a strong spirit, do not let this demon reduce you to a child in fear," Glorfindel murmured in her ear. He then guided her to a couch on the porch. The moon was bright and full, making it easy to see the world. Yet Faervel felt the world had darkened, it was broken. How could such a cruel man be here?


	7. Chapter 7 - All is Full of Love - Part B

_Disclaimer_: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan/Faervel, and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

Anyways for right now no italics for Sindarin or Common. I'm to lazy, just figure if Faervel is talking to the elves she is talking in Elvish unless she is talking with Ava or Lucy. But whatevers!

You know, I've always hated characters who pick up things super easily. It is why I mentioned a lot in the beginning that Faervel has been singing for twenty years and often what notes she struggles to sing. She cannot sing every single note out there. I'm also reminded that even those who have talent mess up to and there are those who work really hard to get to the talent level they have. For example Alanna from the Tortall series of books, she is one of the best swordswomen, but she worked really hard to get that way.

Though to address a few concerns I have gotten, Faervel is not like Glorfindel or Elrond, a warrior in her own right. She has another direction she is going to be drawn in, which I am not saying what her task is. You just have to keep reading for the rest of the details that will unfold with the story. So don't think for a second she is going to be the perfect singer (which she is not) and the perfect warrior, with super amazing skills. Elves have all the time in the world, but what you don't use, you can lose also (though it can be easier to re-learn). Faervel is Faervel with all the touches of her humanity still in tact.

Foreshadowing is always fun. Just what hints am I dropping? Le gasp! Read on! All your questions will be answered by the time this fic gets its very happy well deserved ending, in Valinor!

Also enjoy the strange loops I throw you in for...however Faervel's mother will be making an appearance eventually.

_You'll be given love  
You'll be taken care of  
You'll be given love  
You have to trust it  
_

_Björk – All is Full of Love_

**Chapter Seven – All is Full of Love Part B**

_24__th__ June, Year 1001, Imladris_

Faervel lay in Glorfindel's bed staring at the ceiling. She stared at the ceiling blankly, feeling afraid to move. She wanted to run away, but she had no place to run to. Even if she had a place, say, another Elven kingdom, she had not the skills to trek such a long journey. Even with all her experience of hiking and back camping was not enough to prepare her for such a journey. Faervel curled up into her side, her red hair spilling over her face. She blew at it trying to get it out of her way, but it settled back down on her face. Faervel lifted a trembled arm and swept her hair out of her face. She drew the blankets of his bed up to her nose, inhaling his scent. Faervel froze hearing the door creak open and quiet footsteps padding towards the room.

"Glorfindel?" Faervel called out.

"Yes?" Glorfindel answered. Faervel shifted her weight and flopped onto her side, staring at Glorfindel in the bedroom doorway. He stood there leaning against the frame, his golden hair shining in the light that crept through the curtains. Faervel had drawn them almost shut earlier, wanted to lay in the darkness.

"I am sorry," Faervel said in a small voice. Glorfindel studied Faervel's pale face, her eyes dim. Glorfindel did not know what to do, how to comfort her.

"Do not be," Glorfindel said. He moved then, coming to sit on the bed. Glorfindel stroked her red hair and Faervel sighed, feeling comforted at his touch. Her violet eyes closed for a second and her body shuddered at his gentle and loving touch. Glorfindel stroked her cheek silently for a bit and she opened her eyes, violet eyes locking with blue eyes.

"I cannot run away...can I?"

"No, I am sorry Faervel." Faervel sighed and drew the covers over her head, feeling like a child. She held her tears in, not wanting to cry in front of Glorfindel. Glorfindel yanked the covers back, not allowing her to hide.

"You cannot hide like this Faervel," Glorfindel said sternly

"I am afraid!"

"So am I! Fear is no stranger! Do you think I was not afraid when I faced the Balrog? Do you think when I came over from Valinor that I was not afraid? Or when I stood with the Last Alliance against Sauron?" Glorfindel snapped, his blue eyes, a sparkling barely contained fire, anger raging in those bright blue eyes.

"It is different."

"Different circumstances, but fear is the same for all of us. Come, you cannot hide away all day."

"Yes I can."

"Stop being so petulant Faervel." Faervel huffed and turned herself to face the wall being sullen. She yelped when Glorfindel yanked her out on her bad, half carrying her, half dragging her out of the bedroom.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You are leaving this room one way or other, even if I have to carry you over my shoulder,"

Glorfindel warned. Faervel glared at Glorfindel, "I will walk then."

"We will go to Erestor's so you may change," he informed her. Faervel followed him, pouting all the while. She carefully navigated so that he was between her and whoever walked down the hallways. Faervel was a sight wearing her dress from last night still, her hair messed up. She was ever so grateful to get into the house, slipping into a tunic and leggings instead of a dress. Faervel took her time combing her hair, alleviating her discomfort. Faervel finished and studied her reflection in the small mirror. Her was face was pale, framed by long hair she had not had in years. There was not much change in the face, in fact there was no change at all.

"What was I expecting?" Faervel griped. What was she expecting? Obviously she was immortal now, her face would remain it was, never changing; only her eyes would change as the years grow by, becoming wiser her, making her look like an old soul in a young body. Faervel half-expected her to age, half-expected that lines would appear on her face, even if she was only thirty-six. Faervel stood up suddenly and walked out into the family area, her face drawn tight. She shoved her emotions in the metaphorical boxed corner, her head held high.

"Where do you want to go?" Faervel asked Glorfindel carefully.

"Have you found your courage?"

"Not really, but I figure that will drag me out whether I want to or not," Faervel grumbled.

"It is for your own good." Faervel mentally disagreed as Glorfindel took her out and they headed into the study, his arm carefully wrapped around her shoulder, tight enough that she could not bolt. Faervel glared at the hand wondering why he was doing this to her. He led her carefully through Rivendell until they arrived at Elrond's office. Faervel glanced curiously up at Glorfindel but he said nothing as he opened the door and guided her in.

"Ah Faervel, there you are. This is-" Lord Elrond pointing at the man last night. The man that had the same looks as her father. Faervel tried to bolt, but Glorfindel held her down in place. She trembled, her breathing quickly, her brain reacting with very little thought, but Glorfindel held her tight, not allowing her to run. He forced her into a chair.

"This is Lord Badhron of Rhudaur," Lord Elrond introduced. Faervel gazed on looking like a deer in headlights, her hands gripped the chair, knuckles slowly turning white.

"I apologize that my looks cause you such distress milady. I am sorry that someone with my looks has greatly harmed you in the past," Lord Badhron apologized bowing to Faervel.

"How can you-" Faervel hissed out.

"I know not of your father. We may share the same face, but I am not him. I have lived in Arnor almost all my life until the journey to Imladris for my King. I am the only child of my father as my mother is barren," Lord Badhron spoke. Faervel was lost in her memories Badhron's voice a clash with her father's. Lord Badhron's voice was smoother, less hoarse from smoking.

His voice intruded into her thoughts again, Lord Badhron's voice grave. "Though if I knew of this Mr. Flanagan people have accused me of being I would gladly kill for him. To harm one's daughter is a very terrible deed."

Faervel stared at him and quietly asked, "You don't know of earth? You didn't have two daughters and one son?"

"I have four children at home milady, all boys."

"Oh." Faervel stared at her hands. Doppelganger. That was the word, Lord Badhron was a doppelganger of her father. It terrified her that someone would even have his face. What was the chances of that? Her memories of her father had slowly blurred with time and she could not tell if there was differences other than the timbre of his voice. Still, Faervel feared to go anywhere near Lord Badhron. Glorfindel had finally let her go, as she was still and no longer straining against him.

"Does this ease your fears milady?" Lord Badhron asked kindly.

"Yes sir," Faervel said carefully. Faervel then continued, "I apologize for any convenience or smear upon you."

Faervel bolted out of the room without much thought, her cheeks burning as she dashed through the various hallways hoping Glorfindel was not following her. She did not care what elves she barreled past, all she did was run, run through the hallways, through the gardens and court yards, dashing out out of the homely house. At first she had followed the pathways out of the forest, but she quickly diverged from it, not taking a turn as she raced away from Imladris. She ran mindless through the forest before crashing into a tree and falling down. She whimpered in pain, her head spinning, tears that had threatened to fall before spilled down her cheeks.

Faervel screamed silently, torn between her emotions of the past and the embarrassment she felt. Faervel ridiculed herself thinking herself a silly child who could not recognize a doppelganger. Faervel stood up again and started running foolishly in an aimless direction. She had long lost the path when she stumbled through a stream and once again promptly tripped. She gave a cry as she fell down into the stream. Her face went under the water as she unconsciously reacted to trying to catch herself with her hands. Faervel's hands slapped against the rock and she would have winced if her face had not been under the water. She breathed it in and came back up spitting up water. Faervel winced as she tried to stand up, her ankle hurting her. Faervel made her way, slowly and painfully laid down on the shore, her legs dangling in the water still. Faervel sobbed then at last, loud wracking sobs shaking her small form between sniffles as she cried.

"I am so stupid! So very stupid!" Faervel chided herself. Faervel continued to call herself names, berating herself and her foolishness about Lord Badhron. She however did not think of her irrational running and the position she was in. Her miserable thoughts drew her away from her aching ankle. Faervel's tears slowed and she began to brokenly sing to herself at times.

"But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down," Faervel sang between her sniffles, her voice nasal sounding from crying. Faervel slipped into other songs that added her depression, her eyes closed. Faervel wanted to shove her feelings way down, the fear, the shame, the self-loathing but was incapable of it, even as she sang to comfort herself. She lay there not realizing what time it was until the air felt cooler and her clothes was dry except for her legs. Faervel opened her eyes and stared at the colors of the sky, orange and purple slowly mixing into a deep blue that she had yet to see. It then dawned upon her the trouble she was in. Her unwise actions had led her into the forest alone, without knowing which way she had come. Faervel curled up on her side next to the stream and wondered if she would die.

"I am so harebrained," Faervel admitted to the stars as they slowly emerged into the inky sky.

"I remember reading this motivation quote once, or something, going 'Look how bright the stars shine for you.' It was something along those lines, but the stars do not shine for us," Faervel told the sky.

"I am talking to the sky again, ugh! I wish someone would listen, or better yet...explain why I am here. I am useless. I am but a child to the elves." Faervel sighed and she shifted herself, wincing in agony at her ankle.

"I hope I just sprained you! Even that is going to be a pain," Faervel told herself. Faervel dragged her body to the tree and took off her boot. Faervel wiggled her toes and grinned hoping that was a sign she had not broken a bone. Her ankle was clearly swollen.

'If I walk I will probably harm my ankle more, but if I stay here, there is no guarantee they know I left,' Faervel thought to herself. Faervel slipped her boot on again and stood up, gritting her teeth, facing away from the stream. She held onto the tree and tried to take a step but cried out in pain. Faervel slid down slowly careful of her ankle and leaned against the tree.

"I guess I am going no where," Faervel said to herself. Faervel glanced around wishing there was a tree she could climb, even if she could not sleep, she would feel safer up in a tree. She turned her attention to the stars watching them and listening to the quiet night. Not so quiet, there were birds out and the comforting sounds of crickets, reminding her of past times with camping out underneath the stars. She did drift into an uneasy sleep, caught between memories of her life from before and bodiless voices talking to her. Faervel opened her eyes and realized it was daylight out now. The sky was blue, so it was past dawn. Faervel moaned clutching her stomach, realizing how hungry she was. She had not eaten since breakfast the day before.

"Three hours of extreme temperatures, three days without drink, three weeks without food," Faervel said to herself thinking of the rules that meant she would die. Faervel was not sure how much the extreme temperatures would apply to her being an elf, but her body needed sustenance and liquid like Men. Thinking of this Faervel decided it was better to drink the water from the stream, there was less of a chance of it being polluted here than it ever did at home. She did not have a filter and she was not sure if this was the wisest idea, but it was better than nothing right now. Faervel crawled over to the stream and cupped her hands taking water from the stream. She drank the cool water at least easing her thirst, but not her hunger. Faervel then shifted so she sat up and took her boots off so she could at least let her ankle float in the cold stream. he cool water was as close as she could get to ice right now. Time seemed to slip away from her as she switched back and forth from drinking water, to letting her ankle be soaked, and being lost in her thoughts.

"I spent all my life wanting to die until I met Lucy. Then I wanted to live it, living it vivaciously, now I just want to die again," Faervel told the sky.

"Jesus, I'm talking to the sky again. Well at least the sky does not judge you for how stupid you are, it remains at it is, a sky, the atmosphere," Faervel muttered to herself. The day had began to get rather warm and Faervel shifted so she sat in the stream cooling down.

'_Are they even looking for me?_' Faervel thought to herself, feeling lonely and doubts began to crash upon her as the sky started to color and then darken. The stars came out and she wondered if people even cared she ran away, or if they thought she was just hiding and sulking. It was eerie having no one to talk to, as even on back packing trips Faervel had Lucy. When she lived in the city, she always had music and TV and did not have just the sound of her voice for company.

"I do not want to go on...not really. I am so tired," Faervel murmured out loud. Faervel drifted asleep, her eyes closed shut, her dreams a kaleidoscope of voices of scenes. She opened her eyes briefly, stirring and say it was gray outside, at least it was another day. The sky opened up and it began to rain and Faervel lay there staring blankly at the sky. She did not want to move, not really. Faervel crawled over to the stream and drank some water again, before drawing herself further away from the stream. She barely had the strength to move, her hungry gnawing at her. Faervel closed her eyes, crying, she had not been found. No one was going to look for her rang through her head and her heart sank. It felt like someone had punched a whole in her chest. Faervel fell asleep again, not wanting to go on and the uneasy dreams returned.

"Ash has not returned yet," Lucy shouted.

"I am sure she has just tucked herself away somewhere," Ava said.

"Do you want to live again?" A dis-embodied grave voice asked her.

"Yes! Yes I do! I was not done!" Her own voiced answered back. The dream shifted and she stood in a garden, two withered drooping trees connected to a pond. It shifted again and Faervel found herself walking her city again, until she found herself in her bakery. She stood watching her employees ring out customers.

"You need to go after her Glorfindel!" Lucy demanded.

"I believe she would want to be alone..."

"This is not like her! Just because you love her does not mean you know her! Go find her!"

"Why do I get to live again?" Her voice rung out in her dream disturbing the vision of an angry Lucy.

"You are an elleth, but first you must-"

"How long has it been since you have found her like this?" Elrond's voice pierced through her dreams.

"I do not know, I just found her like this, laying-" They faded into nothingness then it unfolded itself becoming lakes, fountains, flowers, and silver willows. Faervel wandered their briefly wondering where she was, as she had never seen this place before. There a lady dressed in grey smiled upon her. It shifted and she stood before a man dressed in heavy dark robes, his face grim and voice just as grave as his expression, but she didn't understand what the man said.

"I want to know," her voice rang out clear like a bell. She didn't understand what the man said to her, but her voice kept ringing in her ears, like an echo. I want to know. I want to know. I want to know.

"You just have to remember." The voice said suddenly intruding into the echoing of her own voice. It then spoke in tongues she did not know.

"I don't understand!" Faervel felt a tug and everything began to fade as she felt like she was falling, falling into an abyss as darkness descended.

"Elves do not get sick," Lucy said, his voice sounding accusing as he stared at Elrond who sat in the healing rooms look warily at Faervel. Faervel had lain there for three days after being recovered from the woods. She often muttered strange things, but most of all was the phrase 'I want to know.' Lucy himself glanced over at Faervel, remembering all the medical emergencies she had been through. It was not a familiar feeling that Lucy wanted, though they lacked the white rooms and the medical equipment. Faervel was not hooked up to an IV drip either, there was no heart monitor. Instead she lay there pale in a night gown, her red hair limp, her eyes shut. Faervel was slightly pale, but for all purposes she looked asleep.

"For lack of a proper word in common, Faervel's spirit is...clinging to life." Elrond said trying to find the right words to express Faervel's condition.

"What?"

"When elves die of grief, their spirits flee their body until such a time they desire to return. Elven bodes do not rot when they die of grief. However Faervel's spirit has not quite left her body yet," Elrond explained carefully. Faervel stirred and groaned. Lucy was at her side instantly. Faervel sighed and shifted onto her side, moving for the first time since she had been found. Suddenly her eyes opened and she sat up, she clutched her head feeling dizzy.

"Do not be so quick to move Faervel," Elrond advised. Faervel noted how worn out he looked and how exhausted he felt. His worry apparent. Faervel glanced back at Lucy, gave a small smile, but noted the crinkling of lines at the corner of his eyes as his eyes darkened in anger.

"You found me," Faervel said simply.

"Glorfindel did, I shoved him out the door, he was tracking you when the rain hit. Jesus Christ, Ash! Do not ever do that again!" Lucy shouted at her and then stormed out of the room.

"I deserved that. Lord Elrond could I have some food?" Faervel asked crisply.

"I will get you some soup, it will be easy on your stomach," Elrond informed her. Elrond left the room, his robes fluttering behind him. Faervel sighed and laid back on the bed feeling weak.

"I really fucked up..." Faervel said to the room. Faervel really did not want to face anyone, she wanted to hide somewhere, preferably a dark closet where no one could see her ever again. The door opened and Faervel glanced over to find Glorfindel standing in the door was. He stared at her and Faervel watched him, not understanding how she knew he was afraid and worried. Glorfindel's expression suddenly began to filter very fast with his emotions filtering across his face to fast for Faervel to catch. Glorfindel was then by her side crushing her into a hug. Tears shimmered in her eyes, unshed as he clutched her like a lifeline, emotions rolling off him like waves, love and fear.

"Do not say you are sorry, just do not run off again," Glorfindel grumbled.

"I promise to not be so stupid again," Faervel said snuggling against him, his scent relaxing her as warmth spread through her body and her soul. Glorfindel sighed contently.

"I love you Faervel," Glorfindel said simply. Those much cherished words seemed to dispel Faervel's desire to run away from her problems. Despite her actions Glorfindel still loved her and that eased her soul.

"I love you too." Faervel sat there in his arms, not moving.

"Why were you afraid just not?" Faervel asked suddenly. Glorfindel let her go and studied her.

"How did you know I was afraid?"

"I just...I felt it with your love," Faervel said simply shrugging her shoulders. She didn't know how she just knew, she just did.

"I was afraid that...I would walk in here and find your spirit have left your body. I do not think I can go on without you," Glorfindel confided in her quietly. He kissed her then, passionately, treasuring the fact she was alive and still there. They stay entangled until there was a clearing of a throat. Faervel smiled sheepishly at Elrond who held a steaming bowl of soul in his hand. Elrond wordlessly gave the soup to Glorfindel and Glorfindel helped feed her. Faervel managed to finish most of the soup before she begged off, no longer feeling well enough to finish eating. Faervel drifted into an easy sleep then, a sleep with no strange dreams.

* * *

_31st of July, Year 1001._

Faervel's recovery was slow. She had to spend two weeks in bed because of her sprained ankle and specific orders to not walk upon it. Faervel spent those two weeks with Saelithil at home, either reading or making music. Erestor would help her with language lessons in the morning but Faervel had already began to get a good grasp of the language. What she did not know and often she had a question, Saelithil would answer for her. Glorfindel would visit her in the afternoons, continuing her meditation. The meditation helped her get over her fear that the drama would be news all over Imladris. Yet not a word of the incident reached her ears and she was glad that hopefully her reaction to Lord Badhron went unnoticed. Still Faervel was grateful she did not have to meet with him or the other lords again.

What slowed her down and kept her from being among the population was the emotional turmoil she went through. She did not understand what was going on when she was in crowds, other than she felt to overwhelmed and often sought solitude. Faervel often sought the library, reading books, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. The red-haired elleth could be found in normally three spots, her foster parents, the library, or Glorfindel's office where she often sat unobtrusive to the paper work he worked on.

"Glorfindel?" Glorfindel looked up from his desk at the usual silent Faervel.

"What is it?"

"How much importance do you put on dreams?"

"You been having dreams?"

"I've always had dreams, but these are strange..."

"When did they start?"

"A month ago." Glorfindel grew silent looking contemplative.

"I do not have an answer for you, but if you need sleep ask for a sleep tonic from Elrond," Glorfindel suggested. Faervel nodded and she rubbed her face feeling wary and tired all of a sudden. She shifted her weight and once again starting to read the book she had.

"Enough of that, Faervel let's start your weapons training," Glorfindel said.

"Now?"

"Now. You want to go to Greenwood, yes?" Faervel nodded. Glorfindel began to show her the proper way of holding a sword and then settled into teaching her the stances. Faervel felt incredibly awkward as Glorfindel again and again corrected her over her stances. It was distracting when he would place his hands upon her, correcting her stance, the position of her arms. He named each one as he showed her and began to order her to settle into each stance as she held the sword. Faervel responded poorly to this, barely recalling how each stance was. Glorfindel had the utmost patience with her.

"How can you be so patient with me?" Faervel whined to Glorfindel.

"I have trained many warriors, some with next to little no talent," Glorfindel answered watching her get into the next stance.

"Your foot needs to come forward more, now your shoulders are thrown way back," Glorfindel said critically.

"I am just no good at this!"

"You are being silly. Do you expect to get everything on the first try? Some have a talent and pick it up far easier, but even their stances have to be corrected," Glorfindel briefly lectured. Faervel grew quiet at this, realizing, yes, she did expect herself to know it perfectly.

"...I do expect myself to do really well. I've always had high expectations of myself and I never want to disappoint," Faervel admitted. Faervel settled into the next stance in the series and Glorfindel only had to correct her hand position.

"Elves have all the time in the world, but it takes time to get good at any activity. It helps if you have a talent, you have a talent for music, but you were not the best singer in the world at the beginning were you?"

"Well...no. I would sing the notes to high or to low," Faervel said thoughtfully. In her distraction she put her feet to far apart.

"Feet closer together!"

"So how long am I going to be doing stances?" Faervel asked seriously.

"Until you step into each one perfectly," Glorfindel proclaimed. Faervel sighed knowing this would be a long journey to train her body.

"You must think I am child Glorfindel."

"You are young, you make mistakes."

"But with Lord-"

"Your reaction is understandable."

"You are way to understanding and to patient," Faervel grumbled.

"I am close to seven thousand years old Faervel, I have many years behind my experiences."

"I'm still a baby to you," though her smile gave it away that she was not being to harsh upon herself.

"Even if you were three thousand years old, you will still be a baby," Glorfindel teased her. "Now do that stance again!"

Faervel grumbled at this but continued to do so until it drew late, the sun beginning to set. Faervel left Glorfindel alone and began to seek out Lucy, hoping he was at his rooms about to get ready for dinner. She found him just as he was walking just out of the room. Lucy paused, indecision upon his face. Faervel drew close and was awash suddenly with a deep abiding love, not a passionate love, but a love built upon years of devotion mixed in with a very fierce anger. She was struck by the sudden emotion but approached Lucy carefully.

"Lucy," Faervel said, in a sort of greeting.

"Faervel," Lucy said. This caused Faervel to pause watching him. Lucy's blue eyes were cold, his expression tight, with blonde bangs slipping in front of his eyes, blocking his eyes from her inspection now. It felt like a door had been slammed between them.

"I am sorry," Faervel apologized, wondering how many times would she have to beg him with apologies.

"You are not and you do not care," Lucy said coldly. He pushed passed her and Faervel followed him closely.

"I am too."

"You could care less about Ava and me. All you do is hang around the elves! What are we, chopped liver?"

"I am studying!"

"Yes, yes, those lessons of yours, always with your foster family and Glorfindel. Have you ever thought of us?"

"Of course I have! Do I not seek you out?"

"You do, between meals and then you leave again, leaving us behind to sit else where. Oh wait, once again with your foster family and Glorfindel. I swear Faervel you have spent more time with Elladan and Elrohir when they are here than with us!" Lucy stopped and whirled around, his eyes remaining cold. "Where is the Ash I knew? The Ash that gives people help, quick to laugh and to bounce back? Where is the Ash that prefers hiking and adventures to studying? I have lost that Ash..."

Lucy stormed away leaving Faervel staring at his back. She pursed her lips, told herself not to cry and followed after him, only intending to eat dinner. She ate the evening meal sparingly and was quiet through out it. When it was done, she left suddenly disappearing to Glorfindel's rooms, knowing she would not be disturbed unless Glorfindel showed up, which was highly unlikely as he often spent it in the Hall of Fire. Faervel at least knew she could sit there in silent contemplation and would not have to fear being disturbed or Cellineth and friends dragging her along with them to preform. The added benefit to, was that she did not have to face Lucy at all.

'_Have I really been ignoring them?_' Faervel questioned herself. She tried thinking back to how her days went. Her mornings was always spent in lessons either with Erestor and Saelithil or two days of a seven day week, privately training with Glorfindel (who trained her on other days in the evening). She was a poor warrior, lacking a talent to fight with a sword, but Glorfindel was determined to beat the lessons into her. However her afternoons was always spent between Saelithil, Arwen, or Cellineth and the ladies. Her evenings before dinner was spent with Glorfindel almost always unless she sought solitude.

Between her lessons, her training, her pursuing new friendships, and her love interest, yes, she had forgotten Lucy and Ava, but more so Ava. It was not that Faervel hated Ava either, but more Faervel felt a distrust towards Ava. Ava had betrayed her once, but she seemed to have changed. Ava who was her best friend before and Lucy her adoptive brother and best friend had been shoved to the side. Faervel had shoved it to the far corner of her mind, ignoring her mortal friends.

"I am such a fool!"

"Why are you a fool?" Faervel smiled at Glorfindel's familiar voice intruding upon her solitude.

"Glorfindel!"

"You were really off at dinner tonight, I was worried," Glorfindel informed her, sitting down next to her on the balcony. Faervel hated how the moonlight made her hair strange looking. Faervel felt warmth flowing from him again and enjoyed how it seemed to warm her right down to her soul. It was something she had been noticing more and more lately, a shared warmth between them that filled her up when he was in the room, but more so when they were close or touching.

"So why are you a fool?"

"I...unknowingly have spent very little time with Ava and Lucy," Faervel admitted, she sighed and then looked at her hands not wanting to see Glorfindel's expression. "I spend all my time between Ada, Nana, Cellineth, Arwen, and the other ladies and you."

"Ah I see. He is jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous and hurt among other things."

"But why?" Faervel asked looking up at Glorfindel, his face was expressionless and for once she could not read his eyes. Faervel thought to herself that if anyone looked beautiful in moonlight it was between Arwen and Glorfindel. Arwen was far more feminine and Glorfindel...he was male and very fine. His hair seemed almost like a pale silver in the moonlight. He touched her cheek and his love washed over her anew.

"Can't you tell?"

"I must be very blind to why."

"He loves you. You have always been by his side for many years and now you are being pulled into new directions. I am sure he does want you to be happy, but he cannot help by envy me, or anyone else. They will be friends for the rest of your immortal years while he will eventually fade from your memory, just a small dot in your existence," Glorfindel said softly.

"That is-"

"Absurd?"

"No...not...really. I know he loves me," Faervel said with a sigh looking up at the moon. Faervel leaned against Glorfindel and he simply embraced her, holding her close. The scent of sandalwood filling her nostrils.

"Oh? He has already confessed? Or did you notice?"

"He confessed to me over a month ago. But I – well, he knows that I do not return such feelings. He seemed really accepting other than practically accusing me fall in love at first sight and he did grumble something about star-crossed lovers," Faervel said thoughtfully. "Which, is really stupid, because the whole star-crossed lovers is meaning the stars, or fate, is working against the relationship. It usually is referring to lovers who have a passionate love and are very unlucky, often dying or it becomes their ruin."

"I would hate to think we are star-crossed," Glorfindel said amused.

"A famous playwright in my world wrote a famous play about Romeo and Juliet, who pretty much fell in love at sight, but their families were mortal enemies. 'From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life.' In a way, I always considered it rather silly because they are just a bunch of young kids, barely turned into adults." Glorfindel listened to Faervel amused as she began to rant about the problems of Romeo and Juliet.

"I take it you think much better of us then?" Glorfindel asked after Faervel finished her rant. Faervel nodded her head.

"Of course, we are not rushing anywhere."

"But mortals do not have the luxury," Glorfindel reasoned.

"True, in Romeo and Juliet, they did not have the advances my society had," Faervel said.

"What do you mean," Glorfindel asked?

"For example, we have advances in medicine. There was this awful plague that happened during what humans in my world call as the 'Middle Ages.' It was caused by a serious infestation of rats because people were killing off the cats who hunted the rats. That plague killed a large amount of people killing millions of people. Think of it this way, almost half of the population was killed off due to this plague. This illness still appears, however due to the advances in medicine it is treatable and now no one dies. What can kill people is treatable." Faervel talked about cancer and Glorfindel after the descriptions of it, confirmed of it being among Men. He was startled by the creativity of Men in her world and how they were struggling to treat it and cure it. Faervel began to talk about the inventions, struggling to find words. It built a strange image for Glorfindel, though he often did not know what the objects themselves looked like. He was pretty sure his own mental images would not match with Faervel's. As she chatted they eventually shifted their positions that Glorfindel had become the pillow and Faervel was a blanket. Glorfindel's head was propped up on the arm rest and Faervel's head was tucked into the nape of his neck, her breath hot as she talked on.

"You world is very different from this one," Glorfindel said quietly.

"I know. It is a bit of a shock being here, in a time before all I know is created. It is not bad and I am learning, but sometimes I cannot help but miss it," Faervel said quietly.

"I would too. Would you like me to tell you of my childhood in Valinor?" Glorfindel asked her.

"Yes, I would like to hear that." Faervel smiled. Glorfindel began to speak of his childhood in Tirion. He spoke of his cousin Turgon and Faervel was surprised to find out that Galadriel was his cousin and that Elrond was a cousin fourth removed. Elrond son of Eärendil, son of Tuor and Idril his wife was Turgon's daughter. Glorfindel told her about the places in Tirion and the adventures he had. Faervel was delighted in the fact that Glorfindel had been a prankster when he was younger.

"I never would have thought for you to be a prankster," Faervel said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was young and as foolhardy as they come, especially when I followed Turgon from Valinor to Arda. I did not realize the trouble that awaited us there. Death has a way of changing things," Glorfindel said quietly. Faervel squeezed his hand gently.

"Aye, that it does. Glorfindel have you ever met a lady wearing all gray?" Faervel inquired thinking about to the strange dreams that haunted her since her near death experience. Glorfindel grew silent thinking.

"You are referring to Estë," Glorfindel whispered.

"I do not know, in my dreams, I keep seeing this smiling lady with silver hair and her clothes are all gray standing in a garden," Faervel confided into him, trusting in him to not ridicule her.

"Estë in your dreams...I do not have the answer for this puzzle Faervel, as much as I wish it had. You must unravel this one for yourself."

"My dreams leave me feeling unraveled at times and everything is so overwhelming lately."

"Give it time Faervel," Glorfindel said tiredly, his voice sleepy. Faervel's eyes drifted close, feeling surrounded by Glorfindel's warmth.

"Glorfindel..."

"Yes..." He said sleepily.

"Thank you for caring for me..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too," she whispered before dropping into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Wherever You Shall Go

_Disclaimer__:_ Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan/Faervel, and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

"_Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts."_ - Arnold Bennett

A very lovey chapter. Zen.

Anyways Faervel is about to go on her 'tour of Arda' thing soon, which in itself will be at least elven chapters? Pretty much one for each place and two for Gondor? Maybe? It could end up being more than that, but I am working on sketching out each chapter and the events in each chapter. I am working on the travel times and how long they stay in each place. I still have a lot to fill in before Faervel turns 50 years of age. I still have a lot to fill in before Faervel turns 50 years of age.

**Chapter Eight – Wherever You Shall Go**

_28__th__ of October Year 1006, Imladris_

Screaming, Faervel tossed her sword to the ground in frustration. Faervel sat down on the ground with a huff glaring at Glorfindel. Glorfindel's face remained stony as he squatted down in front of her.

"I am not good at this!" Faervel hissed at Glorfindel. Faervel glared at her sword instead of Glorfindel, hating the damn weapon.

"Your heart is just not into it."

"I do not like violence..."

"I know you do not, but think of this as a necessary activity to cultivate. All elves learn basic defense of themselves. You are not talented as others, but that does not mean you cannot master these skills," Glorfindel said kindly.

"Yeah, well, I am sure they are more talented than I am."

"I have not corrected your stances or your grip in two years," Glorfindel said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"You have made progress. What is truly on your mind?"

"I am forty one today," Faervel said, depression weighing on her. Maybe it was not so bad, but since her fight with Lucy, Faervel had restricted her lessons to the mornings, spending her time with Lucy and Ava. Glorfindel waited patiently for her to continue, shifting so he sat beside her now.

"I am still the same and Lucy...his hair is turning gray and there are lines now in face that was not there before," Faervel admitted.

"And you are afraid that he will die while you are away next year," Glorfindel said thoughtfully. Faervel nodded.

"After our fight forever ago I have spent as much time as I could with him, but..." Faervel's voice trailed off thinking about their upcoming trip that would begin in May. Faervel was leaving with Glorfindel and a few others to travel to the other realms as messengers and ambassadors. Faervel was excited because she would get to see the Greenwood. There was also Moria to visit and that for Faervel, was even more exciting. They would then go to Lothlórien and from there they would then travel to Gondor and meet with it's Ship-King Ciryandil. They would then visit the ancient harbor of Edhellond in Gondor, take ship to Mithlond and then would visit the kingdoms of Arnor on their way back to Imladris. They would be spending at least one year probably two or more away from Imladris, her home.

"You are thinking of the journey we will undertaking after the Gates of Summer," Glorfindel said, seeing the distant look in her violet eyes.

"The first of Laer will be here before I realize it," Faervel said. The First day of the elvish month of Laer, was really the season of summer to the elves. It started on May 24th. They would stay for the celebrations and then depart on the second of Laer. Glorfindel was worried about the mountain passes because of how cold it already was and the fact that last night had been the first snowfall. While it had been a delight to run around in the snow, Faervel never tired of that, Faervel was just grateful they had already pulled the last of the harvest in.

"I asked Lucy to come, but he says he is to old..." Faervel murmured.

"He is forty-two and he is not of Númenórean stock, to see him as well as he is looking while most others are already very weathered is a blessing. However, he can still ride, I have seen older men ride horses" Glorfindel said.

"I know I should be grateful, but - " Faervel stopped and sighed, not knowing what else to say. But what? Lucy was still in good health, he worked out a lot and was doing surprisingly well with swordsmanship. Faervel was not having as much luck as he was. Faervel wondered if it had something to do with what Glorfindel said about her heart not being into it.

"Do you want to stay here?" Glorfindel asked seriously. Faervel grew quiet at this, was she willing to wait two and probably more years for Glorfindel to come? Could her journey wait? If she didn't leave now, she was not sure when she would leave again. Faervel had never memorized the history of Middle-Earth and she had always been terrible with numbers, especially dates. It was a miracle she knew what day of the year it was. Considering the fact that Greenwood was not yet being called Mirkwood...how soon still Sauron appeared on the scene again? How soon before it got to dangerous and she was personally afraid to travel? There was also the possibility of seeing Osgiliath and Gondor at the height of it's power...would she give that up to remain by Lucy's side? Two years was not a long time for an elf, but it was for a mortal. Yet the chance to see the world and at least feel safe besides Glorfindel, because who knows how long till Glorfindel could get off...that was worth two years of her mortal friend's life? He seemed not wanting to go...

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," Glorfindel said.

"I am going and Lucy can shove it," Faervel said, deciding she was not going to miss this trip for the world. She needed to get out of Imladris, taste the world, experience it. Faervel wondering why Lucy was missing this chance to see the world with her.

"Shove it?" Glorfindel asked of the strange phrase. Faervel grappled for words to explain but gave it up.

"I do not know of the proper words, but he can just accept that I am leaving. He can either come along or not," Faervel explained.

Glorfindel nodded at this, "You use some very strange phrases Faervel."

"It is a hangover from living as a human," Faervel said, then suddenly her eyes lit up, her mouth upturned in a slight smile as she tilted her head to the side. Glorfindel instantly recognized that look from her eyes and expression, her look of curiosity, her delight in asking questions and demanding they be answered.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Why do you accept the fact that I am from another world so easily?"

"There...have been others."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see Gil-galad's wife was from your world. They never had children for the times were far to dark then. King Thranduil's wife is from your world too. I am sure there are others, but those are the two that I can think off the top of my head. There was another but she...I shall not speak of it."

"I would like to meet them..."

"Gil-Galad's wife sailed West before Gil-Galad died. However you can meet King Thranduil's wife, Mia Laerenil," Glorfindel said.

"You know," Faervel said suddenly changing the subject, "I once heard that you should never ask an elf a question as they neither say yes or no, yet you tell me your thoughts."

Glorfindel laughed at this, his laughter like a beautiful bell that made Faervel shiver. Faervel smiled seeing how his blue eyes were lit up in happiness. They were not dark and stormy, filled with anger and distrust towards her. In a way, it made Faervel's heart swell with happiness, forgetting her worries over her friends.

"It is true, though with advice it is important to represent all sides to give way for the right course of action. However, what would we elves be if we always spun our words in circles with those we love?"

Faervel blushed at this, "That is true..."

"Would you rather I dance around the fact that I love you, saying neither yea or nay?"

"No."

"I love you my little flame," Glorfindel said smiling before giving her a chaste kiss.

"And I you, and I you," Faervel responded.

"Now as much as I love you, you still have to practice more," Glorfindel said. Faervel groaned at this and Glorfindel just grinned.

"You just love to torture me!" Glorfindel's happy mood was suddenly erased.

"No, but I fear for you to fall into enemy hands."

"I...understand." Faervel said simply picking up her sword without much comment.

"Do you?"

"I have no desire to die, but you are right that world is dangerous. I may not understand it, for I have not experienced it, I hope to not experience it, but Glorfindel, fighting for me, it just seems wrong. I just...I just...I do not know the words yet."

"You will find the words in time, come, let us spar. You have your little tea party to go to and then you must freshen up!"

Much later after her lessons ended Faervel wandered to the enclosed balcony where she was to meet with Lucy and Ava. The enclosed balcony was a wonder to her, it was closed off by glass but still allowed you to see the outside world. It was why if one wanted to use the balcony, as she had this day, they had to reserve it in advance. Faervel had done the reserving and Lucy and Ava had agreed to get the snacks and the tea from the kitchen at least. Lucy did not stop her lessons and he did seem glad she was spending more time with them. Yet, Faervel's heart ached in a way she could not quite understand. Maybe it was for the hurt she knew to be in Lucy's eyes, or maybe because she still wanted to run away. Faervel knew she would regret it and it was why she faced each day with courage knowing that Lucy and Ava could be taken from her. It was better to be with them, then to run away. With that philosophy, she probably should not be taking her trip, but she was determined.

"I got these neat little pastries and apples, Ash!" Ava said excitedly. Faervel smiled at the use of her old name. Since Lucy's freak out five years ago, he continued to call her, her elvish name. Faervel wondered the reason behind it, but still could not be certain of it.

"Mm...apples! Hopefully you did not get to much, I dare say," Faervel said helping Ava put the food down and then arrange it on plates.

"I told her not to, it was hard to stop her," Lucy said dryly.

"Well at least, you seemed to have reigned her in," Faervel said noticing that while the fare itself was not meager, it was not even a full meal in itself. It was definitely for the best, because Faervel hated when she ate to much before dinner time and only picked at the dinner meal. She was however hungry from her morning spar with Glorfindel.

"I think at this moment you would eat it all," Ava said teasingly.

"I think my stomach would hurt to much if I did," Faervel said.

"How was your morning spar with Glorfindel?" Ava asked as Lucy began to pour the tea from a container.

"Horrible, I am not as talented as Lucy here," Faervel said glancing at Lucy.

"You just do not want to be good at it," Lucy grumbled.

"Well you can beat me in any spar," Faervel said, shaking her head. She picked up the cup of tea and sipped it, enjoying the warm liquid as it flowed down her throat into her belly. Faervel eyed a small pastry and shoved it into her mouth promptly. She enjoyed the taste of the raspberry jam that filled her mouth.

"As I said, you just do not want to be good at it."

"Or maybe she spends more time studying lessons about geography, history, and language?" Faervel said dryly. Ava snorted at this and sipped her tea.

"No, it is because you have changed."

"Please do not ruin a perfectly good day with your bickering. Yes Lucy, our Ash has changed. She has changed since when I first knew her too. We were thieves and beggars on the streets, with ever shifting loyalty. Ash turned respectable and into a bookworm too, then again I always knew you had to be. You were always going to the library," Ava said. "I may not be that wise, but asking someone to not change is asking the sun the stop setting in the west."

Faervel looked up at Ava. The petite woman was right of course, asking anyone to stop changing was impossible. You changed every day, little by little, a stone every day. It may not seem like much, but it does add up. Faervel felt surprised by the wisdom Ava showed, but she knew she shouldn't. Ava always had a great deal of common sense besides street smart. Ava offered a smile for Faervel. Faervel inclined her head in acknowledgment.

"Would you prefer I no longer come around anymore?" Faervel asked honestly. Lucy just stared at his tea sipping it. Silence surrounded them and the three let it be, each with their own thoughts. Faervel hated it especially because they were back to fighting again. It was more like a standoff.

"Either way Lucy, I am still going on the trip next year," Faervel said breaking the silence.

"I do not think you should go."

"Why?"

"You cannot beat me in a fight. What does that say about you? You will only be a hindrance." Lucy said coldly. Faervel felt like he had thrown a cold bucket over her. It was true, Faervel was certainly not the best in the world at fighting and it was also true her heart was not in it. After her past, she hated violence with vengeance. It was why she had avoided gangs so carefully when she was younger. It was why she had made it her mission in life to help other females, get out of abusive situations, get off the streets, to start a new life. It clicked for her then.

"I am done." Faervel stood up, leaving her tea in place. She ran down the hallways before barging into Glorfindel's study. He looked up exasperated at his paper work before realizing it was Faervel, her hair falling out of the simple braids.

"Faervel?" Glorfindel asked standing up. Faervel went to him and wrapped her arms around him. Glorfindel held her close, waiting for her to speak up. Faervel stood there in silence for a bit, trying to put into words what was in her heart.

"I realize, the words, the song that is in my heart. Back home, I made it my mission to help others, to do what I could. I was someone involved in, hm, what is the closest word in Sindarin...it is not politics, but it was close enough. I was active in speaking out about people who harmed others. I helped other females get off the streets, gave them a job, and helped them get to the resources they need to help themselves. I want to be a healer...that is why my heart is not into fighting. I have always wanted to save lives not end them. I prefer the use of words, ears that listen to what troubles a soul, to applying a bandage, then to raise a sword against another," Faervel admitted, clutching onto Glorfindel tightly. Glorfindel sighed, his head resting on her. Her thoughts drifted away from what she said, remembering how much she loved that Glorfindel was so much taller than her. Glorfindel was one of the tallest elves around and Faervel heard it was because he was part Vanyar, the High Elves who lived only in Valinor. They had returned to Arda once, for the War of the Wrath.

"I am glad," Glorfindel said quietly. Faervel smiled at his tone, it was full of relief.

"I do not have to worry about you rushing off into battle, the healers are always the last to pick up their swords," Glorfindel continued. "It is still no easy path to take."

"Does this still mean I have to keep learning to wield a sword?"

"Of course," Glorfindel chuckled then. He released her and Faervel smiled up at him. He caressed her cheek, noticing her expression had ire mixed in with a very passionate fire. Oh yes, she was very serious about this path and no one would stop her from this path. Glorfindel wondered if Faervel had the talent for healing, though it was possible, considering her singing ability. The question was, did she have the power to aid in healing like Elrond and to lesser degree, he had it. He also wondered though, if maybe the right path was for her as a diplomat and not as a healer. Faervel had a very unique understanding of humanity that elves just did not share. She understood death, having been reborn.

"What are you thinking?" Faervel asked, his violet eyes searching his. There was no one like his Faervel, the fire and youth mixed in with her passion and zest for life. She gave herself so fully to life, living in the moment, it remained a very human part of her, a part he dearly loved too.

"About you," Glorfindel said.

"There is a lot about me," Faervel said smiling, raising one eyebrow at him copying what he usually did to her.

"I wonder about your talents, if you have any healing ability, if maybe you are better off as a diplomat. You have a unique perspective that elves just do not have, unique experiences that few can understand. I also admire your passion, your zest for life, and how you live in the moment," Glorfindel explained. He also loved her violet eyes, the way they would shine with joy as she ran through the forest, or danced across the snow enjoying the ability to walk upon it, or when she started a snowball fight. He loved how they lit up when she was curious, how a small smile would appear when she was about to ask a bunch of questions and how they darkened when she was furious, or frustrated, or concentrating intensely. His Faervel warmed his heart with such joy, he could take delight in the world that had been marred for him. She was not the wisest or even the easiest person with her quick flares of temper, but she was like the color of her hair, a burning fire of life. He tried hard not to let his fears control him, for his one fear in the world was that Faervel would fall.

"Healing ability?" Faervel questioned interrupting his flow of thoughts.

Glorfindel gave a quick smile before explaining, "We elves have magic in all of us, though as a minstrel you should be capable of enchantment..."

"Enchantment?" Faervel said paling. Glorfindel laughed at her expression and guided her to sit down on the couch they often spent many hours upon.

"Enchantment for us, is creating an illusion of the senses that can satisfy both the person weaving the enchantment and the spectator. It is an art. You should ask Cellineth to sing the Lay of Lúthien for you and you can see. She is rather skilled at drawing people into the Lay of Lúthien."

"So what does this have to deal with healing ability?"

"The fëa is very important for healing. There are two worlds the physical and the unseen. Healing the fëa of another is just as important as healing the body. Words are very important here, through song you can help heal others, their fëa and their body, especially if it is a morgul knife," Glorfindel said quietly his eyes distant in some memory. "I have a slight healing touch, but my power to heal is far lesser than that of Elrond's."

"Through song?"

"Song is important to us, which is why we elves love our music, and why we find it such an attractive quality. It is however, also a focus for us," Glorfindel said with a teasing smile at Faervel. Faervel knew that despite his smile, his eyes told her he was quite serious.

"I have so much to learn..."

"And a long time to learn."

"If elves do not get sick, what do I learn as a healer?"

"Elves can get sick, it is just rare. Our fëa...our spirit and bodies are different from Men. We are made to endure for our fëa is destined to dwell in Arda, for the life of Arda. Our bodies are stronger protecting us from many ills and we do heal swiftly that even some mortal wounds for Men does not incapacitate us. One could say it is our doom that we shall remain, our fëa even when we forget out bodies...that is fading."

"I remember when elves faded it was grief..."

"Not so, it is when our fëa consumes our bodies, when our desire for the physical life and joy in it pass away from us, that is fading."

"I think I understand now more so than ever when you said our fëa is connected to nature," Faervel murmured.

"Does your healing touch come from the fact that you died?" Faervel asked, her eyes filled with worry about bringing up the touchy subject. Glorfindel grew silent for a bit.

"Yes, it did. My actions in life were very noble and I have been blessed for it," he answered her at last. Faervel leaned against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I am not like you, I was just searching for my brother. I was run over carelessly, my death a ripple, that apparently helped to catch a very bad man."

"How do you know this?" Glorfindel asked disturbed, his blue eyes seemed to be watching her, like she would break. Faervel wouldn't, she had already come to accept she was dead and there was no way to return to the world she once knew. She wished she had continued her work there, trying to help others, doing what she could, but she was here now.

"Do not look so worried Glorfindel," Faervel protested before continuing. "When I first awoke here, the memories were there, and when they got interrupted I could never get back to them. The dreams sometimes to, the lady's voice is there. I am not overly worried about it. If I am meant to know, I will find out eventually. Wearying myself out will not make the knowledge come any faster."

"Alas! Wisdom from Faervel o Imladris!" Glorfindel laughed. Faervel smiled and shook her head. Glorfindel reached over and gently tugged the ribbon in her hair, letting her red hair cascade around her.

"You like?"

"Of course my little flame, I do," Glorfindel said pulling Faervel close.

"I was thinking about cutting it...it is far to long." Faervel said. Faervel had grown it out for six years now, only getting a bit of trim at times, even elven hair got split ends funnily enough. It was the longest she had ever had it, falling down just past the middle of her back now.

"Never!" Glorfindel protested loudly, Faervel giggled at his expression. Faervel let silence reign, with Glorfindel running his hands through her hair, it had a very soothing effect upon her. They eventually shifted that Faervel's head lay above Glorfindel's heart, with Faervel's smaller form tucked into his side. Glorfindel chose that moment to sing to her, his voice clear and strong. He quietly sung a lay about two Silvan elves deeply in love, who were separated but found each other again Valinor.

"Is that a true tale?" Faervel asked lazily in the circle of Glorfindel's arms.

"Yes, all our lays are, have you not been learning the Ainulindalë?" Glorfindel asked.

"It is a long tale and it is in Quenya, so I am struggling to memorize it," Faervel added.

"Quenya is the language of Valinor," Glorfindel said. Faervel sniffed at this, annoyed at having to learn Quenya. Oh yes, she had mastered Sindarin well enough, that was not to hard seeing as every elf spoke Sindarin. It was easy to practice it every day, Quenya however was much harder, it was like learning French in America when not a lot of people French. Spanish was easier because you could easily interact at least where she lived, with one person who spoke Spanish every day. Here, no one spoke Quenya except for the very important lays like the Ainulindalë or for ceremonies like weddings. Faervel had yet to attend a wedding, but she knew one day she would have hers with Glorfindel. It was not a matter of if, but when, sometime after she had turned fifty...

'_I will be half a century and yet that is nothing to the elves_,' Faervel thought suddenly.

"Why do I have to learn Quenya," Faervel muttered out loud, her thoughts switching back to Quenya. It was frustrating for her, an archaic language that no one used. Glorfindel muttered something in Quenya to her and Faervel groaned. He kept talking in Quenya annoying her further.

"It is because you will one day go to Valinor," Glorfindel said.

"I know that. But won't others still speak Sindarin?"

"True, but my family speaks Quenya," Glorfindel said. Faervel froze and looked worried. Glorfindel smiled at this.

"Do not look so worried Faervel, just keep being yourself. We have a long time before I go to Valinor, but you may go should you wish," Glorfindel said.

"Why would I leave you?"

"You are young, but you may tire of Arda and long to go into the West. I must complete my mission before I leave here," Glorfindel said.

"I am still young Glorfindel, but I know that I desire to see the world," Faervel said.

"Arda will not be like your home," Glorfindel said. Faervel nodded, but Glorfindel worried that Faervel did not truly realize how the world at large was. There was a great deal of danger, different from the gangs she had mentioned one time, talking about the city she had lived in. She was aware of the danger, but not truly. Also the human cities of Arda would not be like the cities of her home world from what he had understood. If anything Faervel would be in for a very different shock once they set out. At least she seemed to understand the harshness of traveling upon the road from what he had gathered.

"Glorfindel...why are you letting me go with you? I never thought to ask that about now, but you made it seem clear I am a horrible fighter, I am also young and would get in the way," Faervel asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Glorfindel stopped stroking her chair, his expression thoughtful.

"You asked for an adventure and this will be one. I know that you will follow whatever directions I give you upon the road. I know you are not the best with the sword and your archery does leave much to be desired, but you will be safe. You will gain much experience in the outside world that books cannot give you," Glorfindel said.

"I know that...but this is a diplomatic mission yes? A mission about trade and such issues?" Faervel asked. She was not much into politics, but knew it had to be political. Glorfindel nodded, his face very serious.

"It is, but I am not so worried. You are not an elfling to pull pranks upon princes and lords. You may have a temper, but I trust you to hold your tongue," Glorfindel said. Faervel sighed, what Glorfindel said was true. Her years in customer service as an employee and later as the manager of her own bakery and had taught her how to smile, nod, and listen, without lashing out in anger. It was only those closest to her that saw when she was angry.

"I still feel ill-prepared and that I shall be useless."

"I will teach you as will the others who will come. Elladan and Elrohir will be there for a time, we will teach you how to hunt, how to track, how to build a campfire..." Glorfindel began to list all the activities that she would be learning on her adventure with them. Faervel could not decide if she was pleased, yes it was an adventure, it was also a learning experience, but it was as she had known before, without the conveniences of her modern world. It would be different, regardless, traveling horse back over hundreds of miles. Of course she had walked the entire Appalachian Trail with Lucy once, some two thousand miles long in six months. They had really pushed themselves and had been entirely exhausted afterward. Yet they had bought their supplies along the way, shipping it to the next post office that they would reach. Here they had to carry their food, their water, their bedrolls and hunt for their supplies as they went along. Faervel knew there would be some lembas provided for them, for it was a very long journey. At least, Faervel felt no trepidation towards her journey, only an increasing excitement to be on the road.

The bell rung, the first bell to call everyone to dinner. Faervel and Glorfindel both stood up and Faervel attempted to smooth out her dress and her hair. Glorfindel straightened his tunic and they left together heading down the hallway.

"Glorfindel, I have a question," Faervel asked thinking about Quenya.

"What is it that you wish to know?"

"Could I...practice my Quenya with you? It is hard when you learn it only in lessons and you cannot speak it with someone," Faervel said thoughtfully.

"I can do this, I shall mix it in with sparring," Glorfindel said with a slight smile. Faervel inwardly groaned, Quenya and swordplay, this would drive her up the wall. Faervel ate dinner and later sat in her foster family's family room, gathered with her small group of friends. They celebrated her birthday presenting her with practical gifts for the most part. Even though Faervel was not a popular elleth in Imladris, being considered strange and unapproachable because of her actions and who she associated with her, she was well loved by her small group of friends, Aerdir, Cellineth, Ava, Lucy...It gave her a sense of peace, contentment and fulfillment. Faervel was well loved by her friends and it was those feelings that would sustain her thought all else, even if Lucy and her fought.

"You look very content," Glorfindel commented to her quietly.

"I am. I really am," Faervel said and gave him the most dazzling smile. Faervel felt blessed to have such cherished friends.

"Friendship does ease the heart, allowing us to weather the storms upon the horizon," Glorfindel said sagely. Faervel agreed, but a foreboding feeling filled her heart as she glanced around. Something would go amiss one day, she just was not sure what, when, or who it would involve. Glorfindel took her hand and swept her into a dance distracting all further thoughts. Later after everyone left, Faervel sat alone with Lucy in the family room, staring up at the stars.

"Faervel...Ash..." Lucy said suddenly, interrupting the silence. Faervel glanced over at Lucy with concern.

"I have decided I shall go with you, I will inform Glorfindel tomorrow," Lucy said. Faervel grinned at this.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

Lucy snorted, then smiled, "Forgive you for what? I just think you will get into to much trouble without me."

"I am glad, I am very glad."

"Good, I am glad I am still number one in your heart," Lucy said with a boyish grin. It made his face seem younger and carefree, instead of the brooding look he had develop over the years. Faervel laughed feeling her emotions ease in her heart, yet she could not shake that there was something in the horizon that shook her heart to the core.

* * *

/ Ainulindalë - tells the creation of Ea, the world that is \\

\\ Some confessions... because I really have to express my thoughts on issues...

I have been fighting myself over whether or not Faervel will have a 'special' skill. I am torn between what it could be, but I am also very wary. I have no desire to make her a 'Sue.' Faervel is Faervel, perfectly imperfect as she is, but she will grow, she will change, and she will heal. You do not spend 200 years alive without becoming good at something. That being said, it is why I am trying to write my character as she is. It will take her years before she masters any ability whether I decide it will be through enchantment, or to aid in healing the body, or at least the spirit. She will have to earn her respect regardless of what she focuses on. Do not expect suddenly in ten years, wow she is as good as Elrond! She is not. It's also why I have been worried about introducing her ability, I want the other characters in the story to bond with her for who she is, not for what she can do, or pity her for her past, which is why I tried for a while to not talk about it.

What I am trying to say is that, I don't want Faervel known for her abilities, or for her past. I want her to be bonded with as someone who is struggling to find her way in an alien environment presented with some very different challenges (her immortality for one), but also as trying to overcome what she has gone through. I have not based Faervel around myself other than the fact that I have drawn on my experience of when I lived in two months in Cambodia not being able to fully communicate and had to adapt to their culture and their eating. Of course I have not done a perfect job with this, as I did not think about the whole Westron =/= English. However, I am not going to re-write this story to correct this mistake. I am just going to plug on, cause if I do, I am going to get incredibly discouraged. I do have another fic that is not in this 'universe' involving Faervel, that actually addresses this issue. However, I want to assure you that regardless of what skill she develops it will take her years to master and to develop the skills she shall have and respect for them.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bringing Christmas Part A

Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan/Faervel, and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

Originally I was going to write about the various travelers, but decided I am not going to introduce them all at once. I will however be introducing new characters still, some will be traveling with Faervel, others will ones Faervel with gain deep friendships with. So enjoy these next few chapters before the journey begins :D I just figured it's better to introduce them slowly than to throw it to you all at once.

Also I've been blasting music I have written part of this chapter and I have been distracted by watching the bass shake the walls, make the floor tremble, but above all, make the mouse on my boyfriend's computer move all around his computer screen.

**Chapter Nine – Bringing Christmas to the Elves Part A**

_3rd of December of the year 1006, Imladris_

A heavy snowfall had settled into Imladris, there was two feet of snow already upon the ground and it as still snowing. It was a bitter and harsh winter even for the elves who could endure the temperatures far better than the human residents of Imladris. Despite how cold it was, it did not stop Faervel from running around outside. Oh yes, Faervel had the ability to run across the snow and not sink it for six years, but it was an ability she took delight in. She would walk and at times skip about kicking up the snow, laughing as the snow fell all around her. Aerdir laughed with her following her about.

"Wait up!" A small voice shouted and a small elleth came running up to them. It was Tetheril an elleth of forty-five years, with pale silver hair, and pale skin like all the other elves. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold air, just like Faervel's and Aerdir's. Following behind her was Uilossel, another elleth named Uilossel. Uilossel and Tetheril were sisters, only five years apart, but one would look at them and think they were twins. They four of them had drawn close, despite hailing from their different locations, Faervel of Imladris, Aerdir of Mithlond, and Uilossel and Tetheril was of Lothlórien, or in the proper silvan tongue, Lórinand. Faervel was forty-one, Tetheril was forty-five, Uilossel was fifty, and Aerdir was the oldest being being seventy-six.

"It is so cold! How do you guys not feel this cold?" Lucy grumbled as Ava and him carefully navigated to where the group of elves stood.

"We do feel the cold, just not as keenly as you Men," Uilossel said in her no-nonsense voice.

"It is just a wee bit nippy," Faervel said with a grin, imitating a British accent. Faervel was given strange looks by the elves and Ava just laughed at her.

"Why don't we build an igloo?" Ava suggested smiling.

"What is an igloo?" Tetheril asked curiously, her voice quiet and gentle. Tetheril never really raised her voice, being a very soft spoken elleth.

"Maybe a snow fortress would be better," Faervel interjected. Ava looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"That sounds like a grand idea, then we can have a snowball fight!"

"What is an igloo?" Tetheril asked again, louder this time.

"Ah, an igloo, is um, like a little home made out of snow and ice? Sort of?" Ava said trying to explain. Ava shrugged then giving up. "However, we will just make a snow fortress. We should make up teams!"

"No elves versus humans, it would be unfair," Lucy said.

"Of course. Well...there are six of us, so three and three, one human and two elves..." Faervel spoke out loud thoughtfully. They began to argue how the teams should be set up then, all the elves wanted to be with Faervel and Ava did to, but Faervel knew Lucy could not be alone either. It was quickly decided when Elladan and Elrohir showed up.

"What is this?" Elladan asked.

"I think they are plotting a snow fight brother!" Elrohir said with a grin.

"We are trying to split up into teams, but it is however, not going well," Faervel groaned out loud. She pulled on the hat covering her head, adjusting it slightly.

"Elladan and I shall work with Lucy to build this snow fort. You five can work together."

"Five versus three is not right!" Ava exclaimed.

"Well you cannot compare to us two seasoned elves," Elrohir said grinning cheekily. Ava huffed at this and then walked over to Lucy's side.

"Well, then it can be us four against you four! It's on!" Ava said grinning.

"Fine! We will beat you!" Aerdir said grinning back. The group quickly decided the boundaries of the snow battle to be placed. Faervel and Aerdir quickly built up the snow fortress while Tetheril and Uilossel created the snowballs necessary.

"Is this really necessary?" Uilossel sighed, wondering why she was participating in the snow battle.

"It is fun, relax! No one will think less of you for participating in a snowball fight," Faervel said happily. There was one thing Faervel wished right now was for the elves to invent clothing would be waterproof at this point. Faervel missed her snow pants right about now, but at least elven boots seemed to be up to the task of keeping the wet out. The cold slowly seeped into Faervel's clothing the more time she spent outside.

"My hands are feeling numb! I cannot do this anymore!" Ava shouted. Faervel glanced up to see Ava run into Imladris.

"She is right, my hands may not be numb but I am cold..." Uilossel said.

"I guess we shall have to wait. Let us get warm," Faervel said simply. Faervel's hands were not numb, but they did feel really cold. She was sure when she took her gloves off they would be red.

"Elladan! Elrohir! We are heading inside to warm up!"

"You have lost the battle then!"

"We will do it later! We are not as old as you are!" Faervel shouted back before leading her friends into Imladris. Faervel referred to the fact that as elves got older, it was referred to as immortality setting into them, or some such theory. Elves when they were younger, often slept with their eyes closed and needed far more sleep than the older elves. Even while younger, elven children were hardier than human children, but elves could not endure as much as the elder elves did, not with injures or temperatures or mental strength. Faervel compared to Glorfindel or Elrond, or Erestor, or any other older elves, was easier to injure, slower to heal, and could not endure the heat or the cold as well as they could. The one thing she did share was mental strength and that was to be blamed upon the harsh conditions of her life that she had been raised in. Her experiences only set her apart in that much, but her heart was still young, and often she did act out childishly. To those who knew her and her story, they understood the childish antics that took place at times and to those who did not, she was a strange 'child' in their eyes. Her actions were different from Aerdir, Tetheril, and Uilossel, all youth like her, for she was a strange combination of being an adult and enjoying a similar freedom and childhood experience that the elves had as children.

Faervel separated from her friends, with an agreement to meet after the afternoon meal. She wandered down the hallways trailing snow and water until she arrived at her foster home. Faervel entered her room and exchanged her clothes for fresh, dry ones. Faervel took the wet clothes and laid them out in front of the fire going on in her home.

"Are you having fun?" Saelithil said, her kind lyrical voice startling her.

"Nana! Oh yes I am," Faervel said with a smile. "I will be sad when I have to part ways from Uilossel and Tetheril."

"That will not be for a time dear. Ai! That reminds me, I overheard from Erestor that the Lórinand party shall be leaving with you at the same time, crossing the Misty Mountains together," Saelithil said. "If you are wondering, Erestor heard from Elrond that Uilossel and Tetheril have requested to move here once Tetheril has reached her majority in five years, though they also requested that you come visit them for a year as well."

"Stay in Lórinand for a year?"

"It might be good for you to spread your wings once you reach your majority. They are also known for their singing ability. It would be a good chance to broaden your music horizons. There is nothing to be set in stone, but think about it. However, I am sure you will get your time there when you visit with Glorfindel," Saelithil said. Saelithil took out her harp and began to tune it, letting silence fill the room as Faervel sat in the front of the fire. At least she was warm currently.

"Nana...I have a question?" Faervel said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Saelithil said quietly, her dark brown eyes concentrating still upon the harp.

"From what I heard from Ada about human cultures here...why do elves, um I am not sure how to put this. Let me see, I guess the fact that you are allow me to be alone with Glorfindel."

"I will try to explain, but to put it in the most simple format, it is taboo for elves to marry before their majority. There is rarely any exceptions. The most notable is the two half-elves of Elwing and Eärendil."

"Lord Elrond's parents..."

"It is against our nature to commit such an action. There is however often betrothal between those who are close to coming of age. The earliest I have heard of was between two Silvan elves, one was thirty-two another thirty-eight, in human years, they were sixteen and nineteen. We recognize love, even among our children, it is why we have no arranged marriages among us. Glorfindel loves you, that is clear, but he will wait until you two have been betrothed for the proper full year and when you are of majority."

Faervel grew silent as warmth grew in her limbs again. She plucked a book from the small bookcase in the family room and sat about reading the music for the Ainulindalë in Quenya. It was something she had continued day after day, trying memorize every line. It was hard work for her, but she wanted to be able to preform it with Saelithil on Minien, the first day of the year for the elves. Of course, if she did not manage to memorize it, which Faervel felt was high unlikely at this point, Cellineth would sing instead of her. Faervel muttered the familiar Quenya lines to herself out loud.

"You are still trying to learn the Ainulindalë?" Saelithil noted.

"Yes Nana, but I am failing at the memorization of it. I also struggle with speaking Quenya. Glorfindel is helping me outside of Ada's lessons," Faervel answered. Saelithil sighed at this.

"I do not understand why Erestor insists upon Quenya, other than the fact our most ancient scrolls are in Quenya," Saelithil said.

"Ada said it is because it is still spoken in Valinor and that the Vanyar, only speak it."

"I am sure they have learned Sindarin by now, considering the elves that have sailed..." Saelithil murmured looking sad.

"Nana, did someone you know sail?"

"All my family have Faervel, I am the only one who remains in Arda." The ball rang then, calling everyone to lunch.

"Shall we?"

"I am famished and I shall need my energy for the snowball fight!"

"A snowball fight? With who?" Saelithil laughed as Faervel began to talk about the teams that had been drawn.

After lunch the group gathered again, glaring at each other. Saelithil watched on, her dark brown eyes laughing at the young elves and the humans. Saelithil had been dragged along by the elves, being pestered to judge the snowball fight and to call for an end if it got two out of hand. Faervel had commented at lunch, she was worried about how Ava and Lucy would hold up, considering the two were humans and could not walk over snow like the elves.

Once everyone was in place, Saelithil called for it to start. Saelithil watched the curious tactics of the youngest elves versus the twins and the humans. Faervel would run and skip around, albeit like she was drunk and managed to avoid the snowballs, while Aerdir pelted snowballs energetically at the other team. Uilossel kept making snowballs behind the snow wall and Tetheril, sneaked away with a bunch of snowballs to cross over the 'enemy' lines to pelt Elladan and Elrohir. Tetheril ran away laughing, her silver hair flying behind her as she got pelted with snowballs in the back. Lucy used a dug in trench that Elladan and Elrohir dug to get close to Faervel. He suddenly stood up dashed to Faervel and shoved snow down her coat and tunic. Faervel let out a shriek and ran about, hating the feel of snow running down her back. Lucy stood there laughing for a bit before he was pelted by snowballs by Aerdir, Uilossel and Tetheril. A crossfire happened at the same time and Lucy was pummeled by Elladan and Elrohir who laughed merrily at Lucy's shocked expression. The teams quickly diverged into an all out war between each other. Eventually the young elves and the humans got tired of Elladan and Elrohir and chased them around, exchanging snowballs as they ran around after each other, laughing all the while. Some of the other young generation of elves heard the laughter, soon began to join in. There was soon thirty elves and two humans, running around, throwing snowballs, and trying to shove snow down each others shirts.

"They are so young and carefree," Elrond commented to Saelithil who was watching.

"It is a good site for all of us." Glorfindel said coming to stand by Elrond.

"I would hope they would all stay this way, carefree and unharmed by the world," Saelithil confided in them. They watched as Elladan picked up Saelithil and began to run around with her as a shield as everyone tried to gang up on him. Saelithil was screaming to stop, but kept laughing and squirming trying to get out of Elladan's arms.

"Stop! Stop! Put me down Elladan! Right now!" Faervel continued to demand.

"You make a great shield, Faervel!" Elladan said cheerily. Elrohir kept throwing snowballs sliding around Elladan. Glorfindel grinned at the scene and then dashed into the foray. Glorfindel kicked snow up into Elrohir's face momentarily blinding him. He then bent down and tossed snow into Elladan's face and stole Faervel away.

"Glorfindel!" Faervel squealed.

"I am rescuing you!" Glorfindel ran back to stand beside Saelithil and placed Faervel down. Faervel looked at him and raised one eyebrow before quickly scooping down and tossing snow into his face. Faervel took off laughing and Glorfindel chased after. Tetheril grinned and threw snowballs at Glorfindel unafraid of the twice born Balrog slayer. Faervel laughed and join in, but as she bent down to quickly grab snow and make another snowball, Glorfindel tackled Faervel to the ground.

"Ooof," Faervel said, laying there stunned for a second, cold seeping into her body.

"I have never seen Glorfindel act so young," Elrond murmured to himself as he watched Faervel squirm away from Glorfindel with Glorfindel letting her go. Glorfindel laughed, his laugh deeply musical as he chased after her, Faervel's red hair darkened now that it was wet and slick with snow and ice, but it streamed behind and around her as she spun about, running away. Some of the younger elves gave strange looks at Glorfindel, unnerved by the strange change in him.

"That is Lord Glorfindel, right sister?" Tetheril asked Uilossel.

"You are right, that is Lord Glorfindel, there are few ellyn with hair as golden as his," Uilossel murmured.

"They are courting," Aerdir said to the two sisters.

"They are?" Tetheril asked shocked, her gray eyes widening in shock.

"They have been courting for six years now," Aerdir said.

"He always seemed so stiff and grim whenever I saw him," Uilossel stating her observation.

"Lord Glorfindel is not so bad anymore, when I first met him, he was very angry and grim. My father says that is expecting to hear a betrothal announcement any day and believes they will marry soon after Faervel is of majority," Aerdir commented dryly. Faervel eventually came to a stop and sat down, breathing harshly, her cheeks rosy from the winter air. She was tired and cold now.

"Are you tired my little flame?" Glorfindel asked her quietly. Faervel nodded in reply, to out of breath to even simply say yes. Glorfindel grinned and picked Faervel up. Faervel shivered at being suddenly in contact with warmth. He then carried her over to where Saelithil was waiting. Faervel glanced around noticing Ava and Lucy had already disappeared, probably long ago to get warm again.

"Come on, let's get you changed again and warmed up," Saelithil said leading Faervel away.

"Faervel," Glorfindel called. Faervel stopped and glanced back at Glorfindel.

"Meet me at the sparring arena after you are dry," Glorfindel ordered.

"I shall see you then," Faervel acknowledged. Faervel shivered as she walked down the hallways.

"You should not have stayed out so long," Saelithil chided guiding the shivering Faervel. Faervel only nodded her head and found herself thinking of years ago when Mrs. Smith, Lucy, their friends, and her, had went to a cabin for Christmas break. They had a snow ball fight then too, all had caught a nasty cold, and were somewhat miserable by the time Christmas day settled about.

"Christmas..." Faervel said out loud, thinking of how she had seen thirty-four Christmas, but she had not celebrated it once since coming to Imladris with Ava and Lucy.

"Hm, what is that Faervel?" Saelithil asked hearing Faervel say a strange word.

"Christmas! How could I have forgotten Christmas!" Faervel said suddenly. Faervel had not thought about it much, strangely. Christmas had always been one of her biggest holidays at the bakery. How could she have forgotten about Christmas in the six year since she had been here? Oh yes, Lucy would point and say Faervel was to absorbed into her 'new life without him and forgetting her humanity.'

"What is...this Christmas you are muttering about?"

"Ah, Nana, it is a holiday where I am from. I have completely forgotten the holiday..."

"Ava and Lucy participated in this holiday...this Christmas?"

"Aye, they did. The holiday originates within religion, but it starts in December, everyone either buy or make gifts, often starting earlier than December to be exchanged on December 25th. People get up, Christmas trees, uh it is an evergreen tree, a pine tree. We place ornaments upon it, glass ornaments and such, ball shaped and such for the month of December. People also decorate their homes, with this plant with red berries we call mistletoe and couples will kiss if they walk underneath it. There are also candles in the windows..." Faervel began to go on and on about it, but mostly about the family gathering, the food she ate, and the presents they had exchanged. Saelithil couldn't help but note the longing in Faervel's voice. They entered their home and Faervel disappeared into her room changing into new clothes. She dried her hair as much as she could with a towel, wincing as she brushed the tangles out. Her physical appearance was now acceptable and she kissed Saelithil on the cheek as she left to meet up with Glorfindel at his office. Faervel greeted the few elves she saw in the residence halls as she moved towards the lesser visited areas, which contained Glorfindel's room and office for one.

Faervel barged into Glorfindel's office without a knock, having long forgotten that small courtesy several years ago. Glorfindel always knew when she was coming anyways, Faervel had found out last year that it was because he could sense fëa of the elves, but also saw their auras. It was a strange thing for Faervel to realize that the psychic abilities rumored by humans in her world, elves would have sometimes, some were gifted in one area or another. The rarest ability was foresight and apparently telepathy was not an ability really with words, but pictures and feelings.

"Ah! Faervel!" Glorfindel said distractedly glancing up from a discussion with two dark-haired ellyn and one silver-haired ellon. Faervel paused and blushed, realizing that for the first time she interrupted a meeting. Glorfindel rarely met others in his office except for those who were warriors and guards of Imladris.

"Let me introduce you, this is Lord Túrphen, my second-in-command. This is Haedrin and Dimeaethor my Lieutenants," Glorfindel said pointing to each ellyn. Lord Túrphen was the silver-haired ellon, with amber eyes, contrasting with his pale face and pale hair. He was much shorter than Glorfindel and from the looks of it, Faervel would stand face to face and their eyes would be level. His was impassive, but Faervel felt he was amused by something. Haedrin and Dimeaethor were both dark-haired and had gray eyes, their faces more angular and fierce. Haedrin seemed to glow with an inner light, just like Glorfindel, but Dimeaethor did not. Still, Faervel felt the weight of ages upon these three men and knew they must have lived as long as Glorfindel or was at least as young as Elrond.

"Uhm, well met," Faervel said, giving an elvish bow to the lords. Faervel glanced at Glorfindel uncertain of what to do.

"Haedrin and Dimeaethor will be traveling with us. Túrphen, my friend, I shall speak to you later," Glorfindel said. Túrphen bowed to Glorfindel and left, giving Faervel a quick assessing glance.

"I will be busy for the next few months, so I have asked Haedrin and Dimeaethor to keep up with your training. I see no reason for you to slack off, even if it is winter. It is also better for you to start sparring with someone other than Lucy, and I," Glorfindel added.

"I spar with Elladan and Elrohir," Faervel said quietly.

"Well...I did not know that," Glorfindel said thoughtfully. Faervel shrugged at this.

"They are not around to much as you well known, often riding out or you have them on guard duty."

"She does have a point Glorfindel," Haedrin said with a small smile. "Well little one, I would like to test your skills, but that shall wait till tomorrow. We do have evening meal soon by any indication."

"I fear I shall be a disappointment with my skills," Faervel said with a sigh. Faervel disliked being called little one. She was not little like Ava, she was broad shouldered just like any of the ellyn and elleth, but even if her body was smaller and more curvy, she was still rather tall, as tall as any of the Noldor apparently.

"I shall measure that myself, tomorrow in the morning. I will retrieve you come dawn to go to a new sparring arena," Haedrin informed Faervel.

"Then it shall be so. Is there anything else required of me?" Faervel asked. Glorfindel shook his head. Faervel gave a bow and left, her dress flowing around her as she turned.

"Your Faervel is...interesting of character," Haedrin said to Glorfindel watching the red-haired elleth leave.

"I am surprised you have not tried to meet her before," Glorfindel commented.

"Between Lord Túrphen and you, you keep me incredibly busy, but she does have an interesting voice. I am surprised you are training her and Cellineth has not sunk her hands into Faervel," Haedrin said.

"You forget who Lord Glorfindel is," Dimeaethor said, speaking up for the first time. His voice was quiet and deep. Haedrin snorted at this.

"Are you suggesting Cellineth is scared of me?" Glorfindel grumbled out.

"Most of the population is. After all you are a frightening warrior off and on the battle and training fields. Your stern countenance, I know most of the elleth I have spoken to find you hard to approach," Haedrin said with a short laugh at Glorfindel's expanse.

"I think it is more to them, the young elves find Glorfindel ancient and a legend. Every elf knows of Glorfindel the twice born Balrog slayer, who died nobly and was re-embodied faster than anyone else," Dimeaethor said calmly. Haedrin only shrugged at this.

"Still Faervel is very very interesting. Her looks remind me of someone, a distant face in memory," Haedrin commented.

"I thought I was imaging it as well, but I cannot place in my memory who she looks like," Glorfindel said.

"We may well have to wait till Valinor to find the answers to her parents," Haedrin said.

"I do not understand what is so curious about the elleth herself, besides her strange red hair and stranger eyes," Dimeaethor said. Dimeaethor crossed his arms and looked pointedly between Glorfindel and Haedrin.

"I do not have the abilities like Glorfindel here, but Faervel has died before. That is part of what makes her so curious, as well as her looks. Do you think she is of Lady Nerdanel's kin?" Haedrin asked thoughtfully, thinking of the family that was famous for it's reddish brown hair. Faervel's hair was not a red-brown, but instead a color of living flame.

"The man who looked like her father, so she claimed did have red-brown hair," Glorfindel mused.

"She died?" Dimeaethor's voice cracked.

"You know for a warrior, you do act silly about death," Haedrin said.

"I am more disturbed than elleth would face such a cruel fate," Dimeaethor said stiffly.

"We have lost many ellith since our awakening Dimeaethor. Faervel is alive now and happy, you will see this if you have a chance to watch the elleth," Haedrin said. Dimeaethor stiffly nodded displeased, Dimeaethor left the two older warriors to themselves.

Later in the evening Faervel laid in her bed, underneath the covers. Her red hair spilling over the covers as she tossed and turned. At times a small giggle or a whimper would come from her as she slept, warm and comfortable. Her dreams had turned into the memories of her life.

"Mrs. Smith! Lucy and I have arrived!" Ashlynn said walking into the small cabin, the snow in her red hair was already beginning to melt. Faervel stomped her feet on the rug, trying to remove the snow from it. Lucy was doing something similar. They both removed their boots and was greeted warmly by Mrs. Smith.

"Ah, Ashlynn, Lucy! It is so good to see you!" Mrs. Smith's daughter walked in and greeted her brother with a warm hug and greeted Ash with a less than a warm hug.

"It is good to see you both, did you enjoy Australia?" Emma asked the two of them.

"We did! The Great Barrier Reef is incredible! We also did a bunch of sky dives!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"There is nothing like a sky dive! We got tons of pictures for you guys," Ash said grinning happily as they walked further into the house.

"We also got some unique presents in the car, but we will take them out tomorrow. Please tell me the snow is going to end tonight?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not, but at least we shall be having a white Christmas!" Mrs. Smith said with a smile.

The scenes seemed to flow of Ashlynn with the other teenagers and young college students from their youth group laughing and playing about. The memories flowed but they seemed off when the Pastor was giving his sermon. The pastor approached Ashlynn and the scenes shifted the world seemed to be flowing past Ashlynn very fast, faster than when she was in a car. It made her feel dizzy, as if the world was spinning beyond reach, beyond what she could keep up with. Then suddenly the world stopped moving and it was swallowed up by darkness, the world was ripped underneath her feet. She found herself falling and falling.

"Ashlynn Flanagan..."

"Faervel..."

"Lafinell..."

"Nórimiel..."

Voices echoed around her, some were calling her two names she knew of, others were random words. Some were in Quenya, others she knew from Sindarin, some seemed to be names, others was in elvish she did not understand. They were male and female, beautiful and terrible. She found her falling had come to a stop and she floated in space, nothing around and all was light instead of black.

"Nórimiel Faervel!"

Faervel found herself staring into deep eyes, filled with stars and an ageless wisdom. They were grim and sad.

"Do you not remember?"

"Ashlynn Flanagan!" Her mother's voice called out. Faervel found herself as a child Ash, of seven years of age.

"What is wrong my sweetling?" Ashlynn's mother the crying child Ash.

"Mommy I hate my pointed ears, everyone makes fun of me in school for them," Faervel found herself answering without realizing it, her small childlike voice coming to her ears. It sounded strange to the adult Ash.

"Oh my sweet, it is our special heritage. Your mommy's ears are pointed to, see?" Ash's red-haired mother drew back her hair showing a young Ash the ear.

"Do you hate mommy's ears?" Faervel's mother held the young Ash's eyes in seriousness, purple eyes staring into purple eyes.

"No mommy, your ears are pretty."

"So are yours my sweet," Ash's mother kissed her upon the forehead. "Your father has them too!"

The door in the house slammed and Mr. Flanagan walked, more like stalked into the room. Ash trembled in the circle of her mother's arms, clutching at her mother's shirt. A small tiny wail filled the air of a small child.

"Out! You! Out now," Mr. Flanagan ordered the child Ash. Ash dashed off heading for the door and suddenly there was no flooring and Ash was falling again and again. The adult Ash, Faervel came to face to face with her child self. The child self was crying, running around in fear, trying to hide. The more the child ran away, the more the child's behavior became erratic and the more the child Ash hurt herself.

"Nórimiel!"

"Remember!"

"Faervel!" Faervel jerked away and crashed to the floor as Saelithil ran in. Faervel curled up trembling, not feeling well.

"Faervel! Are you alright?" Saelithil asked. Faervel nodded, sitting up and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Saelithil, is everything alright?" Erestor asked sleepily.

"I just had a bad dream, I am fine," Faervel said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will be...do not worry. Go back to sleep Ada and Nana," Faervel said. Saelithil looked caught in-between decisions before Erestor took Saelithil by the hand and left Faervel alone in the darkened room. Faervel sat there lost in thought.

'I know I do not remember that...' Faervel thought to herself. Faervel thought hard, but her own mental block on the memories of her childhood was far to strong. Oh yes, she knew she had a little brother, she had a mother too, that she had lost to a drug haze. Faervel also knew her mother had red hair just like hers and her little brother had received blonde hair instead. Yet names had eluded her for the longest time, in essence she had made herself forget her family, her little brother with blonde hair and purple eyes just like hers.

Faervel stood up realizing she would no longer be able to sleep. She quietly dressed and slipped out of the family rooms, walking down the empty and cold hallways. It was late in the night and the only people who would be up were a distance away from Imladris on guard. Faervel would catch a glint of moonlight through the open hallways or through a few windows. A cold breeze filtered through the hallway and Faervel shivered, though whether it was from the actually coldness of the breeze or the thoughts that left her feeling weak and hurt she did not know.

Faervel eventually wandered out towards a balcony and stared outwards. She did not step towards the balcony but stared at the snow covered balcony lit up by the moonlight. The silence was deafening, leaving only the feeling of loneliness inside of Faervel. She had spent all her life running away, running away from a family she had wanted to forget, embracing others trying to fill a hole, trying to forget that she had a real mother. Her mother had loved her oh yes, but Faervel wondered if it was not the drugs that made her mother stare so listlessly out at the world. Her mother looked just like her, with red hair, purple eyes, and pointed ears. It was strange to think that another had existed just like her, but with her mother's strange looks, would not someone know who she was? If Faervel had been born an elf, a full elf, as she had no trouble seeing further than Elladan and Elrohir who were only three quarters elf, why had she aged normally until she had arrived in Middle-Earth?

Clearly her parents had been both elves, but Mr. Flanagan...he did not have pointed ears, that much Faervel remembered. Faervel would never forget Mr. Flanagan's face in ten thousand years. Faervel raked her hand through her hair feeling frustrated. It was a problem, a conundrum, a quandary, that left Faervel wondering about her own history. It did remind her of the fact that her mother never held a job but had always stayed at home. Her mother had never driven a car either, but that was not uncommon because they had lived in the city after all. Faervel continued to search her memories of her mother, but they were sparing as she had forced herself to forget and clearly the mental block was strong for her.

"What troubles a young elleth so late at night, hm?" A teasing musical voice asked her suddenly. Faervel spun around and toppled over gracelessly. Faervel stared up at Glorfindel who looked down at her with one raised eyebrow. He held out his hand to help her get up. Faervel took it and Glorfindel hauled her up easily enough. Faervel sighed envying Glorfindel's strength. Glorfindel slipped an arm around her waist and they walked together down the hallways quietly, Glorfindel waiting patiently for Faervel to speak up.

"I...my mother," Faervel spoke haltingly. Glorfindel looked on patiently, his eyes watching her with concern.

"I dreamed of my mother tonight. It was a strange dream, though it has begun to fade beyond recall now. My mother looked like me, with red hair, purple eyes, and pointed ears. She was comforting me because the human children were making fun of me for my pointed ears and she assured me that our ears were normal, that my father had them too."

"It is nothing new that we know of, we know you are a full blooded elf," Glorfindel said quietly.

"I know, but no one seems to have the answer to my mother. I want to know you know? Yet from the dream I had, I wonder if it was a true memory...but also if my mother had not been using drugs, but instead was in grief. I remember hearing Elrond speak of an elf in grief, how they slowly gave up on life, what he described Glorfindel, it reminds me of my mother. I also cannot help but think because of the dream, that Mr. Flanagan could not have been my father for he had rounded ears," Faervel confided in Glorfindel.

"From what you told me of Mr. Flanagan I knew he could not be your father. No elf would lay a hand on a child or harm others in such a way, it is against our nature," Glorfindel informed her.

"Why have you..."

"I figured you knew, once you understood that you were a full born elf," Glorfindel answered.

"I thought...this may sound crazy, but where I am from you are all characters from a book. People write stories involving you as characters, some are really well written and others are not so. That is why I thought this place was a dream at first. I did not want to believe in the fact that I had come here, I thought maybe somehow-"

"That you were granted life of an elf?"

"Yes."

"It does not work like that. An elf is an elf, regardless if they were raised and act like a human. Ilúvatar is the only one can change the fate of Men and it is not given for Men to be granted to be among the elves except for one..."

"That is Elrond's grandfather yes?"

"Yes. Regardless of whatever befell your fëa that you brought you to the world you were in before, you were and always will be an elf. Even if you had died there are as a mortal, I am sure that you would have arrived in the Halls of Mandos, or even reincarnated either here or in Valinor," Glorfindel told her.

"An elf is an elf is an elf," Faervel muttered.

"Exactly," Glorfindel gave Faervel a small smile, but she did not quite understand it. Glorfindel saw the confusion and sought to elaborate.

"I still do not quite understand," Faervel said thoughtfully.

"There have been cases where humans have been raised by elves, they even take on some of the qualities of being an elf, but their fëa is not so connected to their body as ours is. Their fëa is not connected to the natural world like we are, hence why there are elves who can communicate with the trees, the winds, and the animals, even water has a voice...their fates are different from ours. We elves are tied to Arda, we are to endure so long as Arda endures," Glorfindel told her quietly.

"We are tied to the land?" Faervel squeaked out in confusion.

"Yes and no, we are connected to the land," Glorfindel said.

"I wonder if I will ever be able to understand the speech of animals or trees or the winds..." Faervel murmured.

"I do not know if you are capable of hearing the winds, possibly the animals the trees. There are some of the Vanyar who understand the winds themselves, as they are blessed and favored by Manwë and Varda," Glorfindel informed her. Faervel and Glorfindel wandered the hallways for a time, Glorfindel continued to try to get Faervel to understand the differences between being of Man and being one of the Eldar, the Firstborn.

"Maybe I just need to give it more time, I have been only here among you for six years. I am not even one hundred yet," Faervel concluded at last.

"Mayhaps," Glorfindel mused. Glorfindel left Faervel at her foster family's rooms and Faervel drifted into an uneasy sleep. Dawn arrived and Haedrin woke her up to test her skills. Haedrin had utterly defeated her again and again. It was a struggle for Faervel to keep up with the pace and in the end, ended up sitting on the floor breathing harshly, her skin damp with sweat.

"I would ask why Glorfindel is training with you when you have no talent for this, but I fear I already know the answer," Haedrin informed her solemnly.

"It is to have basic skills of defense," Faervel said at last, staring at the ground in ire. She knew she was a terrible fighter, this only proved it even more.

"It is more than just knowing at this point," Haedrin informed her. Faervel looked up at Haedrin, her face set with deep confusion.

"I am sorry, but what?"

"Glorfindel and I grew up together, my family has always served his family. I know him better than you."

"I know this, you have some seven thousand years together compared to my simple six. However, that is avoiding the question."

"You have the basics well enough, but I believe Glorfindel is determined to turn you into a warrior yet."

"Why?"

"Many reasons, can you not determine them for yourself?"

"It is easy enough..."

"You play ignorant easy enough," Haedrin mused a twinkle in his eyes. Faervel glared at him. F.

"Do not think I miss how observant you are. Your eyes dart always to ever exit, to who is in the room, and you size up each person you meet. It is a strange trait to see in a female who shows no talent or desire to fight." Haedrin's gaze was penetrating, as if he could see right through her. Faervel wondered if he could read her like Glorfindel could. It was a gaze she had seen Galadriel give her before to, deep and penetrating as if her heart, mind, and soul was laid bare. Faervel walked over to her sword and picked it up. She was trying to ignore the gaze that left her feeling way to bare to the soul. Her life story was not one she wanted known, she was who she was. Faervel's past may have shaped her, her time living as a mortal certainly did, but she wanted to be known for who she was. Of course, who was she right now? She was Faervel, a child in the eyes of the elves, with strange behaviors and stranger looks, being courted by Glorfindel. She was a singer, but she didn't have the abilities the other singers had either. She gave it a twirl in her hands and began to practice the moves that Glorfindel had practically beaten into her

"Just old habits," Faervel said with a shrug. She continued to swing the sword in the basic patterns, pretending to fight an invisible opponent.

"Old habits, is that so? Your life must have been hard." Faervel froze from her movements and stared at Haedrin. Haedrin just gave her an easy grin. Faervel went back to her movements gritting her teeth.

"It means nothing to you," Faervel said.

"It does as I want to know what makes you tick. I already see how Glorfindel is drawn to you, like a moth to a flame. Your fëa burns brighter than others in their youth."

Faervel snorted at this, "That means nothing."

"For us elves it does. Have not your lessons taught you anything about the nature of our elven fëa?" Faervel racked her brain, she just recalled that elves interacted with the world with their fëa, unlike Men who while possessed a fëa, their fëa was separate versus being coherent. Haedrin sighed watching her steps falter and she stepped far to wide in her movements, he quickly corrected her movements, remaining silent. Faervel had clearly spent to much time among humans. Faervel had the most random spots of knowledge towards her own kindred.

"Are you going to explain to me what you were saying?"

"When two elves have children together, the strength of their being and mind goes into the child. It is mixing of the spirit between the two elves," Haedrin explained calmly.

"That seems so strange," Faervel said at last and began to rant to Haedrin about strange concepts called "genetics" and "chromosomes" and "sperms." It made Haedrin very confused a the strange wording and concepts she threw out and the only bit he could gather from her odd rant was the fact she was in disbelief about an elven fëa playing a part into the creation of the child.

"Faervel!" Haedrin exclaimed trying to get her attention from her rant. Faervel continued on ranting.

"Faervel!" He tried again, shouting her name.

"What?" Faervel asked startled.

"I cannot help but wonder at you! You should know by now how our fëa and our bodies are united!" Faervel looked down and twisted her long tunic in her hands. It was a nervous habit Haedrin had observed over the years he had watched her. Her other nervous habit was playing with her hair. Haedrin could not help but wonder if her years among the humans had affected her like so, that she seemed to be in a constant state of disbelief and denial of what it meant to be an elf. Haedrin watched the display of emotions that filtered through Faervel's face, confusion, hurt, and disbelief, before settling into a defiant expression.

"I do not mean to anger you Faervel. I am going about this the wrong way. Whoever your parents are, a great deal of strength from them went into you, far more than normal. It would not be a surprise if your mother was very weary after your birth. I wish to solve the problem of your heritage, your red hair and your purple eyes are uncommon. Your fëa itself is uncommon, though maybe it is passing through the Halls of Mandos that has made it so."

"I am a common elf," Faervel asserted.

"You are Faervel, your name meaning strong spirit. You are uncommon with your history. Yet every leaf on a tree is unique, but we are all leaves on the same tree Faervel. I may not know your history, but your hard life among humans and the fact that you have passed through death has made you uncommon in itself." Haedrin paused watching Faervel's reaction. She remained calm, her face impassive much like the older elves often did, reserved. The only emotion she gave away was the clenching of her hands and the silence that seemed to span between them.

"I want to fit in, to be accepted," Faervel said so quietly, Haedrin almost missed it. Faervel's purple eyes were dark with emotion even if she seemed to be struggling to be calm.

"You are and will be, just keep finding your way. Now, why don't we get back into practice?" Haedrin said with an easy disarming grin.

"I still say I am no good at this and wonder why I must continue when even you say clearly I am no warrior," Faervel groaned.

"Talk to Glorfindel," Haedrin said at last.

Faervel left the sparring arena, sore and miserable. Her emotions was still running through her, like a rake against the ground. Faervel went to meet up with Ava and Lucy. Her thoughts whirled around what Haedrin said and with the recent memory-dream of her mother, she could not help but wonder. Faervel wanted now to know her mother, to know her heritage that she had run away. She wondered if she would ever get the answers she desperately wanted to have.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ava asked Faervel cheerfully. Faervel glanced over at Ava, hiding how startled she was. Faervel was more unobservant than usual. It used to be Lucy and others could not sneak up, maybe she was putting to much thought into her every day life.

"I guess so..." Faervel muttered, wondering why Ava had used the phrase at the wrong time.

"You look way to lost in thought. Are you thinking about heading out with Lucy on your journey?"

"Surprisingly no...I had a dream about my mother last night and someone mentioned to me today facts that have left me wondering about who my mother was. I do not remember her much at all."

"I cannot blame you. I was thinking of the past recently too...I was thinking of the time we spent Christmas in the homeless shelter," Ava said quietly.

"We should talk to Lucy and do a Christmas party together," Faervel exclaimed thinking about what she could do. Faervel talked with Ava about the food they could use and what to do about decorations. It was not like they could put up a blow up snowman or Christmas lights.

"What are you two conspiring?" Lucy asked as Ava and Faervel walked into the suite talking in hushed tones. Faervel grinned at Lucy.

"Let's celebrate Christmas! We have not done it in six years!" Lucy's expression took on the countenance of someone much younger in years as his blue eyes lit up and a huge grin grew upon his face.

"Do you think that we could get the glass blowers to make us some ornaments and if the elves would let us cut down a pine tree?" Lucy suggested. Faervel tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I could ask Lord Elrond if it is possible. It is only one true, but to the elves, the trees are very much alive," Faervel said at last.

"Well let us draw up a plan and bring it to Lord Elrond," Lucy said excitedly. The three sat down together with quill, ink, and paper and Faervel began to write down the details of their plans and what they would need for a small party. Faervel hoped Elrond would approve of this small party, she felt Lucy, Ava, and her really needed a comforting reminder of the home they had left behind. Faervel decided she would present her needs to Elrond after dinner.

"Lord Elrond!" Faervel called, hurrying to catch up with Elrond who was walking towards his study instead of the Hall of Fire.

"Ah, Faervel, how many times I must ask you to call me Elrond?"

Faervel's lips twitched at this, "As long as I live. However, that is not why I have called you."

"I would be surprised if you called me only to discuss the use of my title constantly," Elrond said with mirth. Faervel liked when the elven lord smiled, it lifted the years from his face.

"Ava, Lucy, and I met up today and we are reminded that for us, this is the month of December for us and on the twenty-fifth is a special holiday from where we are from. It is the thirty-fourth of Rhîw. We were talking today about celebrating it this year," Faervel began. Faervel launched into what she would need explaining the reason behind it all.

"It would do for everyone to have some merry-making. I like this idea of this...Christmas. Would you mind if I discuss it with the other lords? If they approve, I will place you in charge of directing what needs to be done for Imladris to be ready for your Christmas holiday," Elrond said. Faervel looked surprised at this.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Who else knows of this holiday besides Ava, Lucy, and you? I am sure you will involve them, so you will be in charge."

"Thank you...I think."

"Go, go merry-make in the Hall of Fire, I have much to attend to," Elrond said dismissively. Faervel bowed and dashed through the hallways shouting her delight for all to hear as she made way to the Hall of Fire. She wove through the crowds of elves to meet up with Lucy and Ava. Glorfindel having spotted her met up with her.

"Did he approve?" Ava asked excitedly.

"Did who approve?" Glorfindel asked.

"I spoke to Lord Elrond, Glorfindel. We might not be having a small party after all! Lord Elrond said that he will bring it to up to the Lords and that we might be able to get all of Imladris in our Christmas celebration," Faervel grinned. Upon seeing Glorfindel's confusion, the three took turns trying to explain Christmas to Glorfindel. Ava talked about the decorations, Lucy kept trying to talk about Christianity and it's place within the holiday, with Faervel interjecting about some of the pagan origins and talking about what was done during Christmas, including the gift giving. All in all, Faervel ended the day cheerfully with her thoughts far away from her mother.

* * *

_Nórimiel – Daughter of Swift Runner  
Lafinell – Flame Hair Daughter/Girl_


	10. Chapter 10 - Bringing Christmas Part B

Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my original cast of characters, like Faervel/Ashlynn, Lucy, Ava, et al.

"When you are joyous, look deep into your heart and you shall find it is only that which has given you sorrow that is giving you joy. When you are sorrowful look again in your hear, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight."

"In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter, and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds it morning and is refreshed."

- Kahlil Gibran

Kahlil Gibran is a smart cookie. Anyways thank for the continued reviews and messages 3 I really appreciate the support!

**Chapter Ten – Bringing Christmas to the Elves Part B**

"Excuse me, you are Faervel, yes?" An elleth greeted Faervel as she left the practice arena. The elleth practically dance from foot to foot glancing up and down at Faervel.

"Let me see...purple eyed, flame haired elleth, that would be, um, yes me!" Faervel said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Faervel was in a rare mood, after her intense practice with Haedrin, she felt miserable. At least if was Glorfindel she would have cuddled with him, despite her sweat. Glorfindel did not seem to mind, but it did amaze Faervel in the past that he barely broke a sweat.

"Yes, well, Lord Elrond has called for you to attend a meeting," the dark haired elleth said.

"Now?"

"Now." Faervel sighed at the word.

"Where are they meeting?"

"Lord Elrond's meeting room," the elleth said, with a bow she left Faervel. Faervel felt rather weird about the bow, not used to anyone doing such an action towards her. She was used to the inclining of a head in acknowledgment or a smile that told her that the elves in question where indulging her. Faervel quickly walked through the hallways to arrive just outside the door of the meeting room. She inwardly sighed as she paused in front of the doorway. She smoothed out her over tunic and her leggings, took a deep breath, and pushed opened the door, to be greeted by the sight of various lords and some ladies of Imladris. They were all dark-haired or a silver-haired variety and only one was a very white blonde. They all had either dark eyes or gray eyes. Their expressions were either impassive, curious, and one, Lord Torthon with disgust. Only Elrond and Erestor smiled warmly at Faervel.

In that moment as the lords and ladies stared at her, Faervel felt ill prepared. She was sweaty, strands of her hair was loose, sticking up in odd places and out of her braids, a dirt smudge on her cheek. What would these lords want with her? Nervously Faervel gave an elvish bow and played with her sleeve of her shirt.

"You called for me?" Faervel asked quietly, her voice some how not stuttering to her amazement.

"Lord Elrond has proposed to us a holiday to celebrate, one from what which is from where you were raised. We would like to know what this holiday entails before we let a young elleth direct all of Imladris to her whims," one dark-haired ellon said.

"The holiday is called Christmas or Yule. Most people celebrate it for only one day, upon December 25th. However among some people it can be celebrated on December 20th or December 21st. There are many reasons why it is celebrated. If you must know, some of the connection can be made for the celebration of the fact that the days will turn longer again. The sun waxes from the winter solstice the summer solstice which is the 21st of June. The sun then wanes and we loose more sunlight until the darkest night of the year. I'm not the best as to explaining why."

"We do however celebrate it by holding a feast and often gathering together with family and friends. It is celebrated with the exchanging of gifts, between families and friends. We often decorate our homes, we bring an evergreen in the house which we decorate with glass ball ornaments, sometime light with small candles, and one could have toy soldiers, or at least wood carvings upon it. My family used to place candles in the window, lighting up the house. We made wreaths out of noble fir and also evergreen cuttings around a small frame, whether it be out of wood or wire."

"There is also singing done, we baked cookies. There was also a special dinner made, a dinner we had only once a year," Faervel explained. She began to list the various recipes of foods she knew for the Christmas dinner.

"I recognize it is probably impossible to do everything and cutting trees seems a bit much, but maybe we could do one big tree in the Hall of Fire." Faervel explained about the gift giving and the 'labeling' of presents. It was rather an intensive process. Faervel felt half starved when she was done. The ellyn's dark eyes watched her as she carefully spoke and began to detail to them what they could do for celebrations and who she would need to involve. Namely, she would need the cooks and the musicians for music and the food. They did not have to go to the extreme lengths for all the decorations either. The important was the feast and the giving of gifts.

"That is all I have to say," Faervel finally finished her explanation. She kept quiet, her eyes upon her hands.

"Lord Elrond, why should we practice this human holiday?" A familiar voice sneered. Faervel paled realizing whose voice it belonged to, Lord Torthon. Lord Torthon had expressed his displease every which way Faervel had turned, being nasty when he could. Elladan and Elrohir had taken to pranks upon Lord Torthon with pleasure because of his behavior. Lord Torthon was an older ellon, born at the very beginning of the First Age, and while older than Lord Elrond, had none of the power and indeed lacked some of the wisdom that Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and other elves had gained.

"One does not have to think of it as a human holiday Lord Torthon," said one ellon.

"Indeed, we could as Faervel has state not go into what humans did, instead put our own spin upon the holiday itself," another ellon said.

"As a historian and one who has extensively studied the human and elvish histories, this custom sounds rather strange and one I have never met. However who am I to turn away from merry-making?" An elleth said, she had a kind smile despite her hardened silver eyes. A heated discussion began between the lords and ladies. Faervel studied each of the elves in turn listening with half an ear. Faervel had all briefly met them at one time or another, but she had not interacted with them at large. There had been no need to, she was busy with lessons, and anything she desperately needed either went through Saelithil, Erestor, or Glorfindel.

"We have come to a conclusion," announced one elleth. Faervel straightened ready to be told there would be no large party for Imladris.

"With Lord Elrond's approval of course, we would like to ask that Lord Elhael and Lord Lamaen help Faervel with this task. They will be advisers and watch over upon all who are involved in creating this event. Faervel we task you with preparing Imladris for this Christmas event," the elleth continued.

"I approve of this course," Elrond said with a smile. Torthon sputtered at this.

"You are trusting this young child with preparing for an entire day?" Torthon declared angrily.

"Lord Torthon, I am know that I am a child to you, but please understand, I will always be many yén younger than you. That does not mean I am not fit to take on responsibilities," Faervel said, trying to appease Lord Torthon. Torthon just glared at her, his dark eyes narrowing at the red-haired elleth.

"Think of this chance for Faervel to prove herself as a Lady of Imladris," Elrond said with a small smile. Torthon held his tongue then, but his narrowed gaze at Faervel let him know what he thought of her. Faervel figured that if anything, he was holding his tongue because of who she was being courted by, and Erestor, her foster father who was in the room currently.

"I will endeavor to prove myself. Am I dismissed?" Faervel asked.

"You may, but after lunch meet up with Lord Elhael and Lamaen by the library," Lord Elrond instructed.

"I understand. Thank you," Faervel said, giving a bow, she left the room mustering her dignity and held her head up high. Faervel allowed herself to crumble to the floor only when she was safely inside her foster family's home. She took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. Eventually she finally came down and her stiffness flowed away and Faervel slouched.

"Well that went better than expected," Faervel said out loud to the room. Now she just had to plan furiously over what needed to be done by when. Faervel stood up and went to her own little desk and began to write with her quill, writing what tasks had to be completed. The elvish minstrels had incredible skill, so she did not have to worry, so long as Lucy, Cellineth, and the harp player with black hair and blue eyes, what was his name...Talagan.

"Already hard at work?" Saelithil's teasing voice came to Faervel. Faervel glanced up at Saelithil and smiled. Faervel noticed Celebrían standing to the side and her eyes widened. Faervel had rarely interacted with Celebrían, just like the others and ladies. Other than when Elrond had worried over her health, Faervel had not interacted with the nobility of Imladris at all. She tried to keep her head down low, wanting none of the attention it would cause for her. Oh she may sit with the nobility due to he foster parents and her relationship with Glorfindel, but Faervel thought of herself as just 'Faervel' and with no title at all.

"Hello Nana, and yes, Lord Elrond has tasked me with preparing Imladris for a Christmas celebration." Faervel explained.

"My husband told me much about it, I am excited for it."

"Oh! That reminds me! I should meet up with Lucy and Ava and tell them the news! I am sorry Nana! I must get going! It was nice seeing you Lady Celebrían!" Faervel said with suddenly realization. Faervel left the room, but in no hurry, her steps calm and assured.

"Your foster daughter has changed," Celebrían observed.

"She has grown into a fine elleth, I just hope she continues to find her way."

"You do not think she shall?"

"Faervel may not mention it, but I can tell she has worries and fears she refuses to confess to. She needs to speak up for herself," Saelithil said quietly. "This task for her may help her find way after all."

"Elrond explained to me her background, she is very resilient. I would not be so worried for her," Celebrían said.

"She is strong yes, but after a few inquires, I do worry for her."

"Why is that my friend?"

"She does not understand basic concepts, the state of her fëa, but also, the physical changes she has gone under."

"Talk to Elrond about it, he may-"

"He tells me to give it time and he is mysterious about it."

Faervel meanwhile met up with Lucy and Ava. They in turn moved to the music hall to meet up with Cellineth. They spent the rest of the morning until lunch working on translating the music that Faervel and Lucy knew onto paper. Faervel got a promise from Lucy to work closely with Cellineth and Talagan, a musician to not only get the other musicians and singers up to speed, but also to work on making the music capable of being related to. After lunch Faervel went to the designated spot in front of the library to await the two lords.

"Well met, Faervel," greeted an ellon Faervel had met earlier. He had black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Well met my lord," Faervel said simply. She was not to sure of the ellon's name.

"I am Elhael," the ellon informed her. Faervel heard footsteps before her and came face to face with the ellon that had a white-blonde hair color, his eyes were a startling deep blue, that reminded Faervel of the oceans.

"Well met Lord Lamaen," Faervel greeted.

"Well met Faervel." Lamaen gave her an easy warm smile.

"Well met Lamaen. I find it interesting that Lord Elrond would have us work with young Faervel said," Elhael said with a serious thoughtful expression.

"I believe his point is that the three of us will be traveling with Lord Glorfindel and young Faervel here next year," Lamaen said.

"This is Lord Elrond's game plan, I guess, to introduce me to all you fine people, hm?" Faervel said. Elhael looked upon Faervel in confusion at her wording.

"I believe what Faervel is saying my friend is that Lord Elrond is introducing those of us who will be traveling outside of Imladris next year," Lamaen translated realizing the strange meaning behind Faervel's wording.

"Be that as it may, we digress from the task at hand," Elhael said simply.

"Well m'lords I shall tell you that I have already started working with Cellineth, Lucy, and Talagan about producing the music for the feasting. Lucy knows as much as I do, if not more about the music from where we are from and has promised to work with Cellineth in translation," Faervel informed the two lords. "I would suggest if you are just seeking to keep track of my movements and progress that we set up a daily time to meet up or weekly."

"I believe it is best that we meet up daily. We can easy Lord Torthon's complaints in this manner," Elhael sagely said.

"I concur with you Elhael, we can dissuade Lord Torthon this way. Shall this be acceptable Faervel?"

"I do not have much a choice. What time would best for you, other than early mornings? I have my early morning practices," Faervel stated.

"Aye we are well aware of your lessons and they are important for the trip, we shall meet you after lunch. For the moment, let me show you to my study where we shall meet. I would also like to hear more of your plans," Lamaen said. Lamaen led the way to his own private, but rather small study. There was many books and papers stacked in every nook and cranny in the bookcase against one wall.

"Your study is tiny," Faervel murmured out loud. She clapped her hand over her mouth in mortification and blushed deeply at this. Lamaen just smiled at Faervel. He was not insulted by Faervel's comment.

"I am not as significant as Lord Elrond or Lord Glorfindel and I am fine with this. I do not need a spacious room and if need be, I can easily escape outside for fresh air," Lamaen said.

"There is less to clean as well," Elhael commented dryly about his friend's choice of a study.

"I do not have to search a rather large study to find the book or paper I have misplaced, either," Lamaen said with an easy laugh.

Faervel tilted her head to the side and asked curiously, "Are you disorganized Lord Lamaen?"

"You would think it would be a skill that I have developed over the four thousand years I have been alive, but alas that is not so!" Lamaen winked at Faervel and she felt herself falling into ease with these lords. They did not seem to hold her youth or her strangeness against her, but accept her with ease. It was not a friendship per se that Faervel felt with these lords, but the beginnings of a deep respect towards those around her.

"Do not worry about Lord Torthon, young one. He is old and stuck in his ways and does not like change," Elhael informed Faervel.

"I have been informed of this, but it matters not." Faervel said with a determined expression, her purple eyes shining bright with her will and determination. If Lord Torthon thought that his words and actions would affect Faervel he was going to find another thing coming. Faervel had stood up to her father before, even if that did not end up well. She had proved every naysayer wrong that she would not straighten out her life or make something out of her life. She had proved them wrong with getting her G.E.D. and even getting her master's in business. Faervel was somebody and nobody could take that sense of self from her. She may not have the strongest sense of self-confidence, but she was strong of spirit, of will, and determination.

"It may seem we should be worrying about Lord Torthon," mused Lamaen seeing the fire behind Faervel's eyes, the fire that burned in Faervel's spirit. Faervel shook her head at this observation in disagreement.

"I would never endeavor to lash out, violence is unfitting and it creates a terrifying cycle that is hard to break. An eye for an eye would make the entire world blind and violence in response should always be the last resort," Faervel said.

"Good wisdom for one so young, I am guessing you are not one to seek glory on the battlefield," Lamaen teased Faervel. Faervel grimaced at the thought of war.

"There is no glory upon the battlefield, even if one triumphs over evil. What have you gained? Lands destroyed, homes ruined by death, and loss of life and to often innocence is caught in the upheaval. Where I am from, violence is a daily problem, rival...clans fight each over territory and over goods. People kill each over goods. People kill each other as a way to get famous. Parents abuse their children with their fists, starving them, harming them with their words...children bully each other over their differences. The hate, the anger, it starts like a spark and spreads so fast like fire over dry wood. Every day we received news and images of the violence around in our lives, to the point that we have lost our sensitivity to it. I cannot say that I hate war, or violence, I cannot, I am saddened by it greatly," Faervel said her voice full of sadness, thinking upon the war on terror, gang violence, the violence upon women at large, the violence upon transsexuals and those of the gay community. People should not die for their differences, should not be dying and hurting because the patriarchy did not respect them. It reminded Faervel desperately of her activism back in Earth. Oh yes, she had wanted to shout her rage at the world, the rage that a man would not take her 'no' unless she had a boyfriend, a world where she feared walking alone at night and clutched her keys like a life line, for her friend Ava who had kicked out of her own home because she was a lesbian. What would it take for people to have equal rights, for each person to be acknowledged as an individual and that people would grow out of their behaviors of harming each other again and again? What would it take to break the cycle of violence?

Faervel drew back to herself, breaking away from her thoughts, "I apologize. I still think of where I had lived before."

"It is fine, but you do realize your home is here?" Elhael asked.

"Of course and there is no finer home," Faervel said with a small smile. She did wonder about Lothlórien herself but also wondered at the difference it would make when Galadriel use her magical ring upon Lothlórien itself.

"My lords, is there anything else you require of me?"

"No Faervel, you may report back us tomorrow," Elhael said dismissively. Faervel bowed to the two lords and disappeared down the hallway to talk to the cooks. The flurry of activity from Faervel kept her busy and running to and fro for the next several weeks. Every day seemed to fly by for Faervel who often met with others late at night to talk with Cellineth about the music that came along, or working with the cooks the food. Haedrin had helped her pick out a giant pine tree which was decorated a week later with glass ornaments and carved wooden figures of various Imladris elves (or often in the case of animals). It made Faervel laugh at odd times, thinking about Santa and the elves. It was still a delight for Faervel to see the Christmas tree come about. There was no frivolity of wasting candles in the windows, or clippings for wreaths. Faervel did not mind though, as the plans for the food and for the singing was more than enough.

There was only two days left and Faervel had felt ragged and at her wits ends. The elves could prepare in a rush, but they preferred to take the time with ease, the only time they did not was with the planting and the harvesting of food. It was because of this, Faervel found herself cuddled up against Glorfindel, a warm blanket secured around her.

"How does the cold not bother you?" Faervel whined to Glorfindel. She was not cold currently, the blanket and the warmth that Glorfindel radiated kept her pleasantly warm.

"I am an old mighty elf lord, compared to my tiny little flame," Glorfindel said to her quietly. Faervel laughed at this. Faervel was certainly smaller than Glorfindel, slimmer and shorter. It was pleasant for Faervel who was used to standing eye to eye with most men. It made for a comfortable cuddle, with Faervel's head resting upon Glorfindel's shoulder, his chin resting against her. His arms locked her against her chest, unwillingly to let go.

"Tithenuren," Glorfindel murmured in her ear, using the epessë he had given her.

"Yes?"

"You mentioned that Christmas had origins in religion?"

"Oh, well back home, there is Ilúvatar, the one, but we just call him God, not Ilúvatar. Of course there are other gods that are worshiped, but for many there is just God. There are three different sects to it, I guess you could say. There is Judaism a religion that is as much a heritage and a culture and only if you are a Jew or married into it, I believe. Then there is Islam, but I do not know much about it, other than I believe Muhammad found it. Then there is Christianity. Christianity in trying to convert others to its religion celebrated Christmas as the birth of their savior, Christ, the Son of God. This is different from the ainur who are the offspring of Ilúvatar's thought."

"Well God sent his only son into the world, he preformed a bunch of, um, actions? There was preaching towards others but he also healed others. He gained several followers who followed him around who listened to his teachings and observed what he did. The ultimate goal was for Christ to die for everybody's sins, so people could be right with God or make it so God can forgive them. Christ paid a large price and was resurrected. Still the holiday is celebrated because Christ was supposedly born that day. Originally it was probably more of celebration for the return of the sun...but in reality I do not know that much. I was not much for having faith or a follower of God or Gods."

"And now do you?"

"I am not sure and I am left wondering. I know Ilúvatar created the world and that Gandalf is a maia and you are blessed with the abilities of a maia...still, I am at a loss. I know I should believe but..."

"But what?" Glorfindel asked her so softly in a gentle voice.

"Years of not having faith and not being raised with such faith has left me at a loss," Faervel confessed.

"The answer I believe lies inside of you Tithenuren," Glorfindel said. Faervel sighed at this and nodded, her head rubbing against his shoulder. The feelings inside of her warm and incredibly treasured.

"That may be...now I have a question for you," Faervel asked, shifting slightly, her bare leg brushing against his.

"Then ask your little question..." Glorfindel slid his arm to caress her hair.

"It may seem strange to ask this, considering..well, I was listening to Cellineth talk about her relationship with Talagan recently, and-"

"How quick I was to kiss you?" Glorfindel suggested, his hand paused.

"Yes, Cellineth mentioned how long it took for Talagan and her to develop their relationship..." Glorfindel sighed at this.

"I would say that it is my yearning to hold the one I love close to me. Long have I searched for love and long has it not been with me, I feared I would never find a partner," Glorfindel answered, his nose buried into Faervel's hair. Faervel sighed at this confession, reflecting upon it.

"I too have searched for love, at times I thought I found it, they never evoked the emotions I truly sought, the emotions I feel with you," Faervel said softly, a confession towards the depth of her love. "It seems strange to me at times, but it is hard to imagine life without you now."

"I am glad," Glorfindel said at last. Glorfindel sighed into her hair, giving Faervel a quick squeeze. It was strange for Faervel, the depth of feelings she had slowly discovered. At least for Faervel, she was used to rushing about, trying to work through it all in a fast pace and had not assumed the patience that most elves seemed to generate. She was hasty compared to them, but she was less hasty than Lucy or Ava now. It was only slowly dawning upon Faervel that she did not have to rush about to experience life, she literally had forever. It took the feeling of being 'young and immortal' to a whole new level, except she could still die and her body could not endure what her elders could endure.

"Is it...like this for you to?" Faervel inquired thinking upon her feelings. Faervel wondered if the depth of love between elves was like this, she wondered to if she would love Glorfindel for the rest of her immortal life as well. She could understand to now, why elves took a long time to find love with each other and youth was relative, often considered being less than one thousand years old.

"Aye," Glorfindel answered her at last, interrupting her thoughts. Faervel smiled at this.

"I love you Glorfindel," Faervel said.

"And I you, and I you. Sleep Faervel, you need your strength, I will be here always," Glorfindel told her. Faervel only nodded and he eyes glazed over in sleep almost instantaneous, her mind and body wary. Glorfindel smiled at her as he adjusted Faervel to lay upon the pillows, her red hair splayed upon the pillows in little curls like tendrils of flame spreading forth from her hair. He kissed her brow before falling asleep by her side, one arm curled around her hip. Faervel had a dreamless, no memories of her mother or her past haunting her.

Faervel awoke the next morning to the sun shining in her face, Glorfindel had let her sleep in. She slipped out of the warm bed and saw by the sun she had missed her lesson with Haedrin. She was completely starving to and in desperate need for food. Faervel slipped out of his room and saw Glorfindel sitting in front of the fire reading a book. He looked up and smiled at her and stood up. Faervel went right to him his arms wrapping around her.

"I missed my lesson with Haedrin..." Faervel muttered.

"You missed more than that, have you slept so little these past weeks?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.

"Well no, I have been so desperate to prove myself, I want to prove Lord Torthon wrong."

"A full day has passed since you slept, tomorrow is your Christmas celebration," Glorfindel informed her. Faervel gasped and looked up at Glorfindel in shock. He gave her an easy smile and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Do not worry Tithenuren, I have already spoken with Lord Elhael and Lord Lamaen. I asked Saelithil for a change of clothes, there is a dress upon the bureau," Glorfindel informed Faervel, tucking a strand of untamed hair behind her. Faervel smiled at him before disappearing back into his room to change. She came out again, her dress hanging loosely around her, but her hair was tamed at least.

"Can you tie it for me?"

"Anything for my lady," Glorfindel said with a teasing smile. Faervel turned around and Glorfindel's nimble fingers tied Faervel's dress.

"Thank you very much," Faervel said gratefully. Glorfindel took Faervel's arm and led her to a chair and forced her to sit with a gentle push.

"Breakfast has yet to be served, but I ordered food," Glorfindel informed her. Glorfindel did not have to worry if Faervel would eat, for as soon as the food arrived, she was already stealing bread to much on. Glorfindel laughed at her expression but did not have long to laugh as Faervel began to inhale the food, feeling entirely too famished.

"You are a bottomless pit today," Glorfindel said at last.

"I am, well, was famished!" Faervel smiled feeling at peace. In that moment, she wished for days like this, unending days by Glorfindel's side.

"What is it that causes your eyes to shine like so?"

"I am happy...at peace...wanting to be forever by your side," Faervel explained. She disliked that forever apart in a way too. Oh yes, she was immortal, but forever by Glorfindel's side? She realized at this moment, how very young she was. It was always at the back of her mind, but somehow in this moment she also realized it. Glorfindel watched the play of emotions upon her face, of love and of deep thoughts.

"There are many years before we push forward into marriage Faervel. We do have forever, so long as Arda exists. I am content to hold you," Glorfindel said guessing at the deep thoughtful expression upon her face.

"I just – I do not know."

"Do not worry, leave your thoughts behind and be merry. There is today, tomorrow is Christmas, and we shall have many tomorrows to come. Come, walk with me today, be at peace," Glorfindel suggested.

"I believe I can do so," Faervel sighed, her worries apparent upon her face with her brow pressing downwards. Glorfindel laughed and drew her up from her chair.

"Do now frown like so, or you will have permanent lines upon your face," Glorfindel teased.

"I am worried that I shall fail, I fear what Lord Torthon would say, what Imladris would say. I know that many elves indulge me like I am a child, considering I am still nine years out from my majority, but this task is important to me Glorfindel. I want to prove myself," Faervel once again pointed out. Her need was great, to be accepted, to fit in with the people she belonged to.

"You are already accepted here Faervel, you are among your people," Glorfindel reminded her.

"I am an elf among elves, yes, but that does not guarantee acceptance. Why should any elf accept me for the fact that I am an elf? That seems oddly illogical to me. Yes I am loved, I recognize I am accepted by those close to me, but it is more than that. I do not ask to be some great lady, famous for my wisdom, or skill. Forgive me, it is hard to express these feelings in my heart. I know that people will always speak badly of someone, but I want people to see me for the mature person I am. I am recognized as a child, indulged as a child, and treated like one for the most part. Everyone knows of 'Faervel the strange fully grown elf-child.' What it may come down to is the fact that I want people to see more than just a strange elf, a child, but Faervel, whose life does have meaning," Faervel rambled on, trying to explain those precious feelings of her.

"I did not know you felt this way..." Glorfindel said quietly.

"I would rather not have anyone worried. I know what people would tell me anyways, that time shall unravel it all, to give it time. I have years to prove myself, that is true, and I know you all will consider me to be a youth for a long time, still...do not frown at my feelings and thoughts Glorfindel," Faervel said, swatting his arm playfully at the last bit.

"I do worry about you Tithenuren, your feelings are important to me. You are my little flame, you bring joy back into my life," Glorfindel said, a smile graced his lips, but his eyes were slightly worried. They walked in silence but as they rounded down the hallway, Faervel heard two elves singing in the hallway, one of the new tunes that Cellineth had come up with, a hailing towards the return of the glorious sun.

"Ah Faervel!" Greeted an ellon who was singing a Middle-Earth rendition of 'Dashing Through the Snow."

"Well met," Faervel said with a smile.

"Well met Lady Faervel and Lord Glorfindel! I love these new songs! I am excited for tomorrow!"

"I am as well!" Faervel said with a smile.

"Good day to you!" The ellon gave a bow and left Faervel standing beside Glorfindel her face confused.

"Lady...?" Faervel muttered, her expression darkening. Faervel was not related to any nobility, at least in so far as she was aware. Glorfindel smiled and patted her hand.

"Lady Faervel, your worries are unfounded!" Glorfindel laughed, his laugh like a bell.

"I guess so," Faervel said with a small smile and they continued to walk, sometimes chatting, sometimes in silent. They drifted through the hallways, some elves sang, some elves were humming, some greeted them and others barely acknowledged them. They wound up in Glorfindel's rooms after lunch where Glorfindel once again started the fire.

"Thank you Glorfindel," Faervel said.

"It does my heart well to see you at ease once again," Glorfindel said coming to sit beside Faervel upon the couch. There was a knock on the door and Glorfindel glanced up.

"Come in." Elhael and Lamaen both entered, their expressions were somber but turned to delight seeing Faervel sitting besides Glorfindel.

"Well met, it is good to see you awake Faervel," Elhael said.

"Aye, we heard from Lord Glorfindel you were asleep for a long time, we were worried," Lamaen said.

"That as it may be, I am well rested now. It is not like I could do to much more to do," Faervel said.

"All that is left is for the minstrels to preform and for the cooks to produce the food. All that is left is to watch it unfold," Elhael said.

"We are look forward for tomorrow, be joyous for I am sure you plans will go well," Lamaen said with a smile before gliding out of the room. Elhael gave a glance back but left at well leaving Faervel and Glorfindel alone. Faervel sighed and turned to rest her had on his shoulder.

"All I can do is wait for tomorrow and pray," Faervel said at last.

"I do believe your party will be well received," Glorfindel informed her.

The next day Faervel arose before the sunshine and dashed into the kitchens to meet up with the cooks. She sighed with relief watching them bake for a second, before slipping on an apron and joining in with them. She chatted animatedly enjoying the familiar activity of baking, even in a stranger setting with different tools.

"Faervel, how about you go get ready for breakfast? I am sure Lord Glorfindel would miss you," the head cook teased her. Faervel gave a small smile at this.

"I shall, I have faith in you!" Faervel went back to her room to change into her a dress, a golden yellow and green dress. She ate breakfast with the rest of the elves, laugh merrily with them. They had all agreed to exchange presents after breakfast in their own homes at first, before wandering about. Some elves during breakfast took to singing music 'Deck the Halls' much to Faervel's amusement, which led to her thinking about the Firstborn working for Santa, before laughing out loud at the mental image.

"What are you thinking of?" Lucy asked her.

"Santa," Faervel said with a grin.

"Ha! I know right? I try to imagine these tall Elves with Santa," Ava whispered back. Faervel giggled and Lucy joined laughing in with her. Faervel grabbed another small cinnamon bun from the table, enjoying the flavor of home.

"Did you even taste that?" Lucy laughed at Faervel, her cheeks large like a squirrel. She chewed and swallowed and gave a grin.

"Of course! I am stuffing myself with food that reminds me of home! I will be fat!" Faervel declared.

"Fat like Santa?" Ava joked. Faervel gave a disgusted look.

"First let me take a selfie!" Lucy said to Faervel. Faervel just stared at Lucy, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh dear, I did not expect that one! There are no selfies here Lucy!"

"Yes I am well aware, what I would give to have photos of your most embarrassing moments," Lucy bemoaned.

"Then I am grateful that there is no camera nearby! Come! Breakfast is near done and I am to meet with Ada and Nana," Faervel announced. She drew her human friends with her leaving the hallway, singing with them 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas" loudly. They waved at the elves they passed along the way before arriving at Saelithil's and Erestor's home.

"Ah, daughter of my heart, my heart sings to see you so happy," Saelithil said with a giant smile that made her eyes shine.

"Ai! Nana! It seems Christmas is wonderful," Faervel said smiling back at her foster mother.

"No greeting for me? I have no seen you in several days and you have missed many lessons," Erestor teased her. Faervel laughed before hugging Erestor then Saelithil.

"I always thought he looked so stern," Ava muttered to Lucy.

"Lord Erestor is himself," Lucy said, as if that was an explanation.

"We are just waiting for Glorfindel," Saelithil informed them. The three friends arranged themselves in the chairs lounging about before Glorfindel arrived. Glorfindel smiled as he entered and Faervel stood up to give him a kiss upon his cheek. They began to exchange presents, little things mostly, Faervel had made small glass ornaments with the help of the glass blowers to remind everyone of the holiday.

"I have something for you," Glorfindel said at the end of it. Glorfindel had yet to present his present to Faervel and he looked nervous.

"I am sure to love it," Faervel said simply. Glorfindel offered to her an object wrapped in cloth, it was rather flat. Faervel took and sat it down in her lap, unwrapping it from the cloth. She stared at it in wonder. Her lips trembled and she glanced up at him and back at the objects in her lap. Her look was questioning.

"Well was it?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"It is a coat of mithril..." Faervel whispered in awe. She took the two rings on a chain that lay on top of the mail and tucked it into a fold of her dress before holding it up.

"Mithril?"

"It is a very precious metal Lucy, you must have been hoarding it for a long time my friend," Erestor explained.

"It will fit, I made sure of it," Glorfindel said sheepishly. Faervel continued to stare at it in awe.

"But...why?" Faervel questioned at last.

"It would give me much comfort knowing that while we journey you are safe," Glorfindel explained.

"I know this, but this gift is so precious..."

"If not for you, the mithril would just be hidden away. You may be no warrior, but your safety is important to me," Glorfindel said.

"I am well aware..." Faervel's voice trailed off.

"I do not understand," Ava murmured.

"Mithril is currently worth five times its weight in gold now as Moria is the only source for it now. Númenór and Valinor only had small veins of it. Númenór has since sunk and once elves travel to Valinor, there is no coming back," Faervel explained remembering her lessons. "It is valued because it is incredibly light and harder then tempered steel; it also never tarnishes or grows dim...It will keep me safe."

"It is flexible, easy to wear under clothes, and far lighter than plate armor. It will be added protection for the journey we are to take next year," Glorfindel added.

"Oh! I get it! This is Glorfindel's way of saying I love you!" Ava exclaimed. Faervel covered her face with her hand, trying not to laugh.

"In one aspect, yes," Glorfindel said with a grin.

"I am going to put this away for now," Faervel said. She discreetly took the two rings in her hand as she picked up the cloth and wrapped it around the mail. She disappeared into the room and placed the mail upon the vanity. It was a gift beyond price, part of Glorfindel's wealth. Her hands trembled as she drew out the rings. Why did he present her with silver rings? She knew they were to be exchanged between those at betrothal feasts...Faervel sighed and tucked the rings into a small pocket of her gown before leaving her room with a smile plastered upon her face.

"I am going for a walk with Glorfindel," Faervel announced before gently taking Glorfindel's arm and leading him out. Six years ago, she probably would have just grabbed his hand and dashed out of the room, but now, now she simply walked out with Glorfindel, a gentle smile and a thoughtful expression upon her face.

"Why?" Faervel asked at last pulling out the rings in front of the courtyard they had first kissed at.

"It is a promise," Glorfindel said to her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"A promise..."

"I will love you and treasure you, you are most precious to me. There is no rushing, but I will always be here," Glorfindel promised his expression loving as he kissed her brow. He took the necklace from her and secured it around her neck.

"I lay no oath upon you Faervel, I only give to you my promise. Even should you choose to join with someone else, I will watch over you," Glorfindel said gently. Faervel could not make sense of the storm of emotions in her heart, she only acted kissing Glorfindel deeply, her fingers locking behind his neck as he kissed her back, leaving her breathless. They panted as they separated, taking deep breaths into their lungs. Faervel buried her head into his chest, clutching as Glorfindel's over tunic.

The day seemed to pass by in a flurry, people gathered after lunch in the Hall of Fire for music and Lucy took turns telling stories about Christmas. The elves looked greatly amused by the image of them as tiny and making toys for children. Dinner was a feast for Faervel to behold, there was roasted ham, gourmet potatoes, various vegetables, biscuits, pies, tarts, roasted squash...it made Faervel's mouth water as she tried it all. The wine was plenty and over flowing. Faervel was pretty sure by the time she had her fill, she had drank more and eaten more than she ever had. The elves around her were merry, laughing, exchanging stories, singing some of the small tunes that Cellineth, Lucy, Talagan, and her had worked so hard to create. It was she walked out that Faervel discovered a surprise that Lucy and Ava had provided for all.

"FAERVEL!" Ava shouted excitedly pointed above Faervel. Faervel stared up and realized she stood below mistletoe.

"Somebody has to kiss Faervel now, she is standing under the mistletoe!" Ava said. Faervel shook her head and blushed. Glorfindel reached her and kissed her.

"Now take a berry from the mistletoe Glorfindel!" Lucy told Glorfindel.

"Why?"

"It is tradition! Every time someone is kissed under the mistletoe, they take a berry until they are all gone, then we throw the plant away," Faervel explained.

"It is a symbol for fertility since mistletoe grows all year round," Lucy added. Glorfindel took a berry and carefully discarded it. The news spread fast after that about the mistletoe and Faervel had realized that Lucy and Ava the day before had with the help of elves, gathered mistletoe. Elves were exchanging kisses left and right, laughing as they made their way to the Hall of Fire. Talagan sang a tune for Cellineth about kissing her underneath mistletoe for eternity, making Faervel laugh and Cellineth blush. The Hall of Fire was soon filled with drunken elves who continued to drink, to laugh, to sing, and to tell each other stories. It was a mob.

Faervel stood leaning against Glorfindel carefully watching, her face flushed from her drunken state. She giggled as elves danced and at one point tripped over each other. They were all slowly loosing their gracefulness as they danced and drank more wine.

"Lady Faervel," an ellon grasped Faervel's hands and kissed both of her cheeks, "this celebration was a wonderful idea! Thank you!"

Other came around after that, complimenting her holiday, a few asked questions, but they all disappeared again, to drink more wine, to dance, and be merry. Faervel grinned as she watched, her purple eyes bright with merriment, her cheeks flushed red, though she wobbled to and fro having consumed far to much wine for her constitution. She glowed with happiness as she clung to Glorfindel who continued to drink himself, chatting with those around him and engaging Faervel when she would talk.

"You know, even though I have spent six years around the elves, I thought they are more reserved," Ava said as the hour grew late. Faervel just grinned at Ava.

"You always go to bed early, tired from to much drinking," Faervel pointed out with a laugh.

"We delight in being happy," Glorfindel pointed out.

"Yes, I have at least noticed that. It is this abandonment that I have never seen before," Ava pointed out to two elves kissing against the wall. Another elleth was being carried off over an ellon's shoulder as they laughed and probably a friend pointed and laughing at them as well. Faervel smiled and shrugged at this.

"There is no shame in pleasure," Glorfindel pointed out.

"Well I see that too! You elves always act so reserved!" Ava said again not understanding, the strange ways of elves that seemed to mix in being somber and being playful and merry.

"Not so Ava, we are both serious and merry, it is not like we can be both. We delight in life, but we have worries, and duties," Faervel murmured. Ava looked startled and stared at Faervel with a hard look. Faervel did not notice as she was drawn into a drunken dance spinning around with Cellineth, then Talagan.

"She has changed," Ava said to Glorfindel watched Faervel disappear into the crowd, laughing.

"I believe it is sinking in that she will have to endure the ages," Glorfindel said somberly to Ava.

"That is more like a somber elf!" Ava said teasingly, but her smile was not there. Faervel was no longer the Ashlynn Flanagan she had known when she was younger. There was still her mannerisms, the way she would always observed the room and the exists, the way her eyes would light up and she would tilt her head with a question, or the way she would be flighty at times. Those mannerisms were still there, but there was a smoothing out in Faervel, if Ava could call it that. Faervel did not trip over her own two feet and instead a graceful gate was developing. The best way to put it, Ava realized was that Ash had realized she was an elf, not a human, she had time on her side. She no longer considered herself human and it made Ava mourn with a realization that she was losing the friend she once known.

"Do not be sad, be joyous for tonight," Glorfindel urged Ava. Ava flashed Glorfindel a small smile before disappearing into the crowds of elves, to probably seek out Lucy. Faervel was eventually deposited by Elladan back to Glorfindel.

"Your lady is rather inebriated," Elladan pointed out before laughing and disappeared. Faervel clung to Glorfindel, giggling with mirth.

"Glo...Glow...Glorf...ugh, Glorfy," Faervel slurred, "take me home."

Glorfindel smiled at her and carried Faervel out. Faervel clung to him like he was a life boat, her head resting on his shoulder. She smiled feeling warm and fuzzy inside, even if the world was tilting right and left like it was a boat.

"Iave toch to drink," Faervel slurred. Glorfindel laughed at Faervel's attempt to speak. He carried her to his rooms and laid her down on the bed gently. She shivered as Glorfindel removed her boots. He turned her over and untied the dress, removing it carefully.

"Sorry," Faervel said at last.

"It is a welcome distraction and I get to undress you," Glorfindel said winking at Faervel. Faervel laughed at this as Glorfindel placed the dress carefully in a chair. He drew a night gown for Faervel but she had cuddled into a blanket, leaving her body naked. She shivered underneath the blanket, her eyes blurry. Glorfindel sighed and Faervel heard his boots thunk on the floor as he removed them and the whisper of fabric. He settled into the bed then, forcing Faervel to let go of the blankets. She cuddled against his warmth.

"You warm," Faervel said tiredly.

"The better to warm you up," Glorfindel teased her.

"Not going to eat me up like the wolf..." Faervel murmured.

"The wolf?" Glorfindel questioned.

"Child story...wolf tries to eat little girl," Faervel muttered back in response.

"That sounds like a horrible story for a child," Glorfindel said.

"Didn't make sense say," Faervel said, once again switching her words.

"Sleep Tithenuren, you are very drunk," Glorfindel urged.

"No," Faervel said in a small childish voice. Faervel glanced up at Glorfindel.

"Pretty blue eyes," Faervel said and then she kissed him passionately. She shifted so she was on top of him between exchanging kisses. Faervel's eyes closed for a second and she passed out, her head coming to rest on his chest. Glorfindel groaned out loud, he ran his hand through his hair, staring at the small up turned face of Faervel. He moved her, so her head rested on the opposite pillow, before laying himself down. Glorfindel lay awake staring at the ceiling. He ached in a new way that he had never had to deal with.

"Am I moving to fast?" Glorfindel spoke to the ceiling. Glorfindel glanced at Faervel, his eyes following the curve of her shoulder to her bare breasts. He loved her yes, but he also desired her in the ways that Men wanted their women. He wanted to sink his body into hers, for her to moan his name in pleasure, to feel her fëa joined with his.

"I love you Glorfindel," Faervel said in her sleep. Glorfindel stilled and watched her, but her eyes were still glazed over in sleep. He sighed and drew her body close to his, enjoying the feel of her bare body against her. He could not seek the union of their bodies, not yet at least. He had to give her time, even more than his doubt of being to live happily if she chose another, he was not sure if he could give her even a century of non-marriage. For once in his life, Glorfindel felt incredibly impatient.

Did you really think I was going to write a sex scene so soon?

Tithenuren - "My little flame." Tithen is small, nuri or possibly naur stands for flame, and 'in' part comes from 'en' which means my. There was the possibility of using 'nin' but shortening it to 'in' so it would be Tithenurin. It is an epessë (a 'nickname' in an elvish tradition) that Glorfindel calls Faervel. If Faervel was to be called by it by others, she would be Tithenuril, little flame (il feminine article).

I'm still working on the chapters for the journey that Faervel is about to undertake, but it'll start soon =3 I just have a few more characters to introduce and some troubles to weather. I hate how I am so unkind to myself that feel dis-encourage to continue my story, but I strive onwards and I refuse to give up. Sometimes, especially with this chapter, I feel like my writing is lacking, but I am not sure what. Either way, once I am done with this fic, I will probably go back and edit each chapter. I also would like to apologize for how long it took for this chapter to come out, I have been a bit busy this week, but I kept my promise! See! One chapter per week! At least I already have next week's chapter already planned out! I just have to write it!

I finally watched The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (Extended Edition) I died in laughter at the scene with the dwarves in Imladris eating dinner...I think it was worth buying the Extended Edition just for that! I think I may have to use it later on when I finally do get to the Hobbit, it is just too good to not pass up. Though Faervel does not leave Imladris (for the Hobbit or LOTR or part of the White Council). "Made in Rivendell" lol seriously? "Second age...couldn't give it away." Definitely watch the Extended Edition if you haven't seen it!


	11. Chapter 11 - Lucy's Confession

Disclaimer: Don't own Middle-Earth, Lord of the Rings, etc. I just my own my OC Ashlynn Flanagan/Faervel, and whatever characters I end up creating and using along the way.

"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were." - Khalil Gibran

"Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery

"The hours I spend with you I look upon as a sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a foundation singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough." - George Edward Moore

I would like to apologize for the lack of update until now ! Life has been rather busy :3 but I have not forgot! I have one more chapter planned after this one and then they will start their journey ! I have already finished mapping it out, it is just adding 'events' along the way and more of Faervel's growth.

**Chapter Eleven – Lucy's Confession**

_14th of February, the year 1007 – Valentine's Day_

After the Christmas celebration, Imladris seemed to acknowledge Faervel as a whole. It was not a sudden reorganization, nor was she considered a "Lady of the court" or anything of the sort. It was a quiet acknowledgment that Faervel was an adult, instead of being indulged as an elf-child who had yet to come to majority, there was a more grudging respect. Lord Torthon himself had been silenced by Faervel's efforts to pull him wrong.

Her life, other than the growing respect for her, was spent in routine. She would have her morning spars with Haedrin and sometimes Dimeaethor, who also introduced her to Thannith and Maethwen. Haedrin had informed her at their first meeting that these two and two others would be traveling with them. Maethwen put Faervel's skills to shame, but Thannith was much kinder. They were twin sisters as well, dark-haired and gray-eyed, but their temperaments were completely opposite of each other, Maethwen was passionate about the fighting arts and had a great deal of energy. Thannith on the other hand was calmer, more gentle, and her skills were less than her twin sister but had taken instead to the healing arts. Maethwen was the offense and Thannith was the defense, an incredible duo, just like Elladan and Elrohir.

So life was normal, happily normal, at least as normal as a 'just spent almost seven years in middle-earth normal.' Faervel was fitting in, Lucy and Ava was fitting in as humans among elves, but Faervel knew none of their problems being unaware and self-absorbed in her own life. This is what lead to a very interesting day for Faervel, as she sat at the fireplace at Lucy's rooms one morning after breakfast.

"Hey! Do you guys know what today is?" Ava said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What day is it?" Faervel said thinking about what day it was. Time seemed to blend for her, year running year, making a mess of her memory. All she could remember right now was that it was the elvish month of Echuir, the Stirring, and it was the thirteenth day of it and there was forty one more days until the end of one their most important celebrations, the end of one human year, the loa.

"Dude! How could your forget? It's V-Day!" Ava exclaimed. Faervel looked confused at this.

"Faervel, it is February the 14th..."

"Oh, Valentine's Day," Faervel said at last, her memories triggered. She snorted at this and then shrugged.

"You really do not care?"

"It is a meaningless holiday," Faervel answered truthfully. She had never loved the holiday, it made her always ache with loneliness, but she loathed it because a couple should be thinking of each other all the time, not on one year of the day. Why did it take till Valentine's day for a man to bring his girl flowers, chocolates, or a stupid card about how much he loved her? Faervel grimaced at the thought and was glad at this moment there was no Valentine's Day in Arda.

"It is a holiday meant for romance!"

"What am I going to do? Cut out pink paper hearts? We have no pink or red paper and I am pretty sure the image of a paper heart would be lost upon the elves," Faervel said dryly.

"Oh come on! You introduced Christmas to the elves!"

"I have no desire to introduce this false romantic holiday," Faervel said. Ava gave Faervel an incredulous look.

"Just stop it Ava, Faervel has never been a romantic, even if she is swept off her feet in a fairy tale tale romance," Lucy said harshly. Faervel sighed at this, knowing full well from this statement that Lucy was in some way bitter towards his feelings not being returned.

"Ava, elves just do not need some sappy holiday to remind themselves of who they love. They spend years courting and they are eternally married," Faervel pointed out.

"You aren Glorfindel are different," Ava said in reponse.

"Aye, I know this, we have moved faster than others, but there will be years of courtship before we are properly married," Faervel said.

"Awe, I do not get to see a marriage between our Ash and Glorfindel?" Faervel snorted.

"I have to be at least fifty before I am allowed to marry."

"Oh! That sucks! Well you have nine years to go! I better be the maid of honor," Ava said with a grin. Faervel nodded, not knowing what to say. Faervel really did not have the barest notion of a wedding ceremony among elves, she just knew that marriage among elves took place in the bed. No one was going to witness that part and Faervel blushed.

"Oh look, Faervel has such a becoming blush!" Ava teased Faervel, laughing at Faervel's expanse.

"Oh shush! I am going now, I am going to go make music with Talagan and Cellineth!" Faervel fled then.

"Are you not going to give it to Faervel?" Ava asked turning to Lucy.

"Give what?"

"The present you are working on for your sister! I know you are!"

"I do not know if she will accept it..."

"If it is a musical instrument she will!"

"I guess so..." Lucy left Ava alone then.

"Do you love her?" Ava asked out loud to the empty room. Even if she asked, she highly doubt she would get an answer.

Faervel sighed and drifted through the hallways of Imladris aimlessly. Faervel had not really wanted to make music with Cellineth and Talagan, but what was she to do? Glorfindel was busy apparently, she did not want to be teased by Ava, and Lucy was acting strangely again. Faervel found herself in Lucy's sitting room again, sighing, she sat down into the empty room staring at the ceiling.

'In one hundred days I am leaving Imladris for what will most likely be almost two years,' Faervel thought to herself, trying to distract her from her other thoughts. She had met Thannith and Maethwen who would be going with them. There was also Haedrin and Dimeaethor, and the lords Elhael and Lamaen. Elladan and Elrohir would be traveling with them for a time as well. There was also Lord Torthon who would be going. Uilossel and Tetheril would travel until they got to the orders of Lórien where their escort would then return to Lórien as Faervel and her company would then go to Moria. Lucy was also traveling with them. That made thirteen people including her. Faervel wondered who else would be going. There was talk of Aerdir coming along as well though towards the end of their trip he would be staying in Mithlond to be with his family again.

'Aerdir! That is who I can visit right about now!' Faervel thought to herself.

"Ash..." interrupted the very familiar voice of Lucy. Faervel sat up suddenly to see Lucy standing before her.

"Forgive me, I was lost in my own thoughts," Faervel said as she stood up. They stood very close, eye to eye. Faervel had always been tall yes, but now they stood eye to eye, she realized, his blue eyes boring into violet ones. His once familiar blue eyes seemed strange to her now.

"There is no need to say sorry," Lucy said stiffly. Faervel raised an eye brow at this but remained silent for a moment.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Yes," Lucy said uneasily. His lips captured hers in an instant. Faervel froze at the unfamiliar lips moving against hers, Lucy's arms drawing her against him. Faervel gasped in shocked and Lucy used that moment to insert his tongue. Faervel shoved him away then, making Lucy stumble away.

"No!" Faervel shouted at him.

"I love you Faervel!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No! No! No! You are not doing this to me!" Faervel groaned out, covering her face.

"Why don't you love me?"

"You are my brother! I have loved you as a brother!"

"But you have never looked at me as more! No matter what I did!"

"Are you going to go on about how I friend zoned you? Just because you saved me from the streets does not mean I am obligated to you!" Faervel shouted out, her face burning in rage and in hurt. She did not run as she glared at Lucy, her eyes bright with anger. She clenched her hands into small fists as she trembled before Lucy.

"You owe me!"

"I do not owe you one thing! Who was it that held your head in turn when you experimented with drugs? Who is it that kept your mother finding out when you became a raging alcoholic? You silly rich boy! I owe you nothing! Just because you saved me does not mean I owe you any aspect of me towards you!"

"My mother took you in!"

"Are you pissed because I shared your mother's affection or just angered because I will not return your affections?" Faervel snapped, her language slipping between modern slang and being used to speaking far more formally. "Jealousy is unbecoming you know!"

"I want you to be happy, but I want to be the one that makes you happy!"

"If you fear someone is going to replace you in my heart, you should not be acting this way!" Faervel said trying to change the subject, wondering if it was fear.

"I do not fear," Lucy said coldly.

"Then why must you act this way? I thought you were content knowing I was happy?" Faervel asked mournfully.

"I thought I would be content, but I am not so happy to see you dancing in his arms, or the way he looks at you," Lucy growled out.

"The way he looks at me?"

"He wants you in his bed!"

"So?" Faervel said exasperated. "Is that not natural? It would probably be more concerning if he did not!"

"I want you..." Lucy groaned out.

"This is going in circles and is completely useless! I do not think you should journey with us after all," Faervel said, glaring at Lucy.

"Oh! Oh! Here we go again! A rift between us! You keep doing this!"

"I keep doing? Is that so? How about you keep your lips to yourself!" Faervel snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"I dare you to kiss me back," Lucy said with a smirk.

"This is so childish and unbecoming of you Lucy! You are forty-two years old!"

"It will prove you are unfeeling towards me!"

"No," Faervel said simply.

"No?"

"I do not need to prove anything towards you. I know my heart, now leave me be," Faervel said. Faervel began to walk out of the room when Lucy grabbed her hand and tugged her back into him kissing her. Faervel raised her knee into his groin with an angry shout. Lucy winced and clocked her in the eye. Faervel clasped her hands over her eye, as if to stop the pain with a cry. Lucy raised his fist and punched at her. Faervel side stepped but his fist curved and hit her upon the cheek. She suddenly snapped and with a rain of fists and kicks she went at Lucy. Lucy was talented with the fighting arts, but Faervel had more speed and strength upon her side. With a few well placed kicks, Faervel had Lucy laying down upon the ground. She glared at Lucy thought one unhurt eye. Her face felt like she had been pummeled in the face and her body ached.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Stay away from me! I never want to talk to you again!" Faervel said with a cry. She then ran out of the room past a very surprised Ava. Faervel ran towards Glorfindel's rooms knowing she would have privacy there. When she got there, she shut the door behind her and sank to her knees in the darkened rooms, her right eye and right cheek hurt the most. She sobbed then, hating herself, hating Lucy.

"Why? Why did you have to be like this?" Faervel bemoaned out loud.

"How is Faervel coming along with her weapons practice?" Glorfindel asked Haedrin.

"She has no talent for the sword, but she is decent enough. Her archery is pretty well for a beginner though as you are well aware, she is far from being an expert. However she does have a small talent for the twin knives," Haedrin informed Glorfindel. Glorfindel looked up surprised.

"Why did I not see it?"

"You are not a twin knives expert," Haedrin snorted at his friend.

"And you are?"

"No, but Maethwen is. Maethwen has been drilling Faervel incredibly hard with twin knives."

"I should watch Faervel practice..." Glorfindel murmured thinking of crafting twin knives for Faervel. She would need a weapon when they left, she had her mail and leather armor, as well as traveling gears. She had a good horse two, now she just needed a weapon.

"You are thinking of crafting a weapon are you not?"

"Yes, she needs a weapon and I still have mithril."

"It has been a long time since you have worked in the forges," Haedrin said with a small smile.

"What is with that expression?"

"You truly love her..." Haedrin said, his voice trailed off giving Glorfindel a knowing look.

"Aye. I do not need to spend many years in courtship or with a betrothal to know I love her," Glorfindel explained.

"I thought so, why have you two not announced a betrothal?"

"She is being fostered until she is fifty and she is so very young," Glorfindel explained.

"You are giving reasons to why not, which are very little," Haedrin pointed out. "The way she looks at you, she had looked at no one else like that. Even with all the studies she throws herself into, she always makes time for you."

"Faervel makes time for Lucy to," Glorfindel pointed out to Haedrin.

"Aye, but he is her brother."

"I heard a rumor it was more," Glorfindel murmured.

"Aiyah! I did not think you would be so insecure, my friend. Lucy may feel this way, but the lady adores you and only you."

"That still does not change her being fostered..."

"There has always been cases where elves have married earlier, Faervel is an adult. She may be in her youth, but she is fully grown. She has proved her maturity time and time again and more recently with organizing Imladris for Christmas." Glorfindel sighed at this explanation and leaned back in his chair.

"Think about what I have said, even if you two do not consider it now, think about it upon the journey."

"I shall," Glorfindel said at last. Glorfindel froze suddenly, a storm of emotions hitting him, anger and pain.

"What is it?"

"Tithenuren..." Glorfindel whispered. Glorfindel stood up then and quickly made his way through the hallways tracing her presence until he stood before his rooms. He heard sobbing and opened the doors quietly. Faervel lay in the middle of the floor, her fëa dimmed in his eyes as she sobbed. Her face was turned away from him. Glorfindel gathered her up in his arms, her face quickly turned into his chest, her sobs wracking her body.

"Tithenuren...what happened?" No answer came from, other than she clutched at this tunic. Glorfindel gently lifted her head and noticed her eye was staring to swollen, discoloring already started to set in.

"Who hit you?" Glorfindel asked stiffly. Faervel shook her head as she continued to cry. Glorfindel noticed a redness upon her cheekbone as well, another bruise would form there and her lip was split and bleeding. Who did Faervel get into a fight with? Everyone knew Faervel was a rather gentle spirit despite her passionate nature, she had no battle spirit. Glorfindel sighed and stroked her hair in a comforting manner, her smaller form still shaking. It seemed forever for her to stop shaking and even longer for her to stop crying. She would sniffle and gasp for breath every so often. They tapered off and silence grew, Faervel breathed harshly from her mouth and would sniffle.

Glorfindel shifted her weight and once again studied her face, noting the bruises upon them, her lip had stopped bleeding. Her right eye had turned into a black eye, her left was swollen from crying. Glorfindel had never felt Faervel's fëa so dim before in the almost seven years since he had met her. He touched her eye gently pouring a little of his strength to help speed up the healing, but more so to aid her hurting spirit.

Glorfindel cradled Faervel as he carried her though the hallways, her head carefully tucked into the nape of his neck. There would already be rumors abound about Glorfindel carrying Faervel, he had no desire to make her bruises a scrutiny. Glorfindel when training with Faervel had always been aware that as a young elf, Faervel would bruise easier than he did, even if Faervel was slightly stronger than humans.

"Elrond," Glorfindel called as he stood outside Elrond's doorway.

"Enter," Elrond said.

"Come with me to the healing halls, I need your help." Glorfindel listened as the chair in the study moved. Elrond opened the door, his expression concerned then turned to grave when he noticed the red haired elleth in his arms. They left together his study and quickly arrived at the Healing Halls. Glorfindel laid Faervel carefully upon the bed, Faervel's red hair spilling everywhere.

"Who did this?" Elrond asked concerned.

"I do not know, Faervel refused to answer," Glorfindel sighed. Elrond quickly busied himself glancing at the bruises.

"Ask Saelithil for a night gown, I want to see if there are other bruises," Elrond said. Glorfindel nodded and left the room quickly. Only minutes had passed when Glorfindel returned with a worried Saelithil.

"Well this is a rather dramatic," Saelithil muttered as she studied her foster daughter.

"There is no need to worry either of you, the bruises will heal and she will get back on her feet," Elrond told them.

"Her fëa is dimmed," murmured Glorfindel, his eyes only for her.

"As do we all when we face emotional trauma, there is no need to fear she will give her life up in grief," Elrond said with conviction. Elrond turned to take care of Faervel then.

Faervel came awake slowly, voices talking quietly. Her body ached as if she had been run over by a truck. It clicked memories in Faervel, memories of her past and suddenly she was brought to the present with a gasp. Faervel sat up suddenly, tears shimmering in her eyes.

'How could we have acted so childish?' Faervel thought to herself, rubbing her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked his kind voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Awful," Faervel said at last. Elrond sat by her, inspecting her face.

"Your eye will be bruised for three days, even with the salve," Elrond told her.

"I see," Faervel said at last.

"Would you tell me what happened?"

"No," Faervel answered, clutching the sheets of the bed. As much as she hurt emotionally and physically, she did not want Lucy to get in trouble. They were siblings and what would Elrond do? It was a sibling spat, sort of, with Lucy wanting to be lover's. She had to talk to him again, had to make him understand. She did not love him like that, she could not say lay with him like that, not without being acknowledged as married. Her hands trembled, emotions torn between rage and hurt.

"Who hurt you?" Elrond asked noticing the flash of emotions upon Faervel's face. Her lips twisted down in anger, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, the ways her hands trembled as they clutched the bed sheet. Faervel's head snapped up then her expression suddenly blank, every emotion withdrawn.

"I will not say, it is my business," Faervel said. It did not matter if Elrond thought her childish, or would discipline her for her behavior towards him, as her healer and lord.

"This behavior is unacceptable, you should not defend someone who has attacked-"

"Lord Elrond, I promise I will handle it. I wish to not draw attention to the problem at hand. It was a misunderstanding," Faervel interrupted, her voice stiff. Her eyes flashed in anger, challenging Elrond.

"I would like to know who it is Faervel, these actions are worrisome," Elrond said, gazing at her. Faervel had never felt such an intense gaze in her life, it was like he was peering deep into her soul. Faervel glanced away, but it was like his eyes bore a hole into her.

"Tell me," Elrond commanded.

"Lucy..." Faervel whispered as she paled.

"Lucy did this to you?" Elrond asked, his voice remaining oddly calm.

"We had...a disagreement of sorts and very childish reaction towards each other. Please let me talk to him, I wish for us to work out the problem between us," Faervel admitted. At the last sentence she turned her head to once again look at Elrond, her eyes pleading.

"I would ask that you two not be alone, if this is what this disagreement does to you both," Elrond said, his eyes critical upon her.

"I would...rather not," Faervel said her hands twisting the sheets unconsciously.

"Would you allow Glorfindel to observe?"

"Absolutely not!" Faervel panicked then. Elrond inwardly sighed at seeing her wide-eyed panicked expression.

"What is it that you two have – I see. He loves you," Elrond said noticing as Faervel grew more panicked.

"Yes," Faervel squeaked out, feeling rather uncomfortable now. "Please, let me handle this. I know he and I acted childishly, hitting each other."

Elrond looked at Faervel sternly, "You will pick one person to be near you when you two talk. There is no need for this behavior."

Faervel took a deep breath at this, "I understand. Let me think about who to chose."

"You can stay here for the night to rest, or return to Erestor's home," Elrond said.

"I will go home," Faervel said quietly.

"Then listen to me young Faervel," Elrond started, before launching into the explanation of the salve and the drink he held out for her. There was careful instructions of taking a sip of the drink after a meal if there is pain, the slave was to be applied once in the morning and once at night. Elrond left Faervel to get back into her clothing. Faervel slipped into the clothing and sat on the bed staring at her open hands, tears silently streaming down her face.

'How did it come to this? How did this tension blow up in our faces?' Faervel thought bitterly. Faervel did not want to move anymore, she wanted to curl up upon the bed and not move.

"I am so stupid, I am so childish, I have see forty-one years, almost forty-two," Faervel muttered to herself. More-so, Faervel wanted to cry out in embarrassment. It was like she was only fifteen again, getting into scruples with others. She was almost half a century old now, she knew to act better than this, and could be better than this, Faervel berated herself over those facts again and again. It was a whirlwind of thoughts that spiraled around her and made her body shiver in hurt. She felt trapped by her own thoughts, by her own feelings burning of shame, regret, and hurt. Faervel clutched at the pillow, as if to anchor herself.

"Ash I am sorry," Lucy said, interrupting Faervel's thoughts of beating herself up. Faervel glanced up at Lucy, her face froze.

"I hate you," Faervel said in hurt, not really meaning it. Lucy sighed noticing the bruises had already formed on her face.

"You are really delicate aren't you," Lucy mused as he went to touch her cheek gently. Faervel smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"Lucy, I cannot love you. I want you to stay away from me. I do not want your life to be in misery, but I could never be with you. Would you want someone to be with you out of pity?" Faervel said quietly, her eyes trained to the side.

"No and I do not want your pity," Lucy snapped.

"We were good friends once..."

"We are still good friends..."

"It may seem silly to you, but I do not think we can. How long till you blow up again? I know you would never force yourself upon me, you are to good for that, but how long?" Faervel asked hugging the pillow tight.

"I love you and deeply care for you."

Faervel snorted, "I could not doubt that."

"Why did you never fall in love with me?" Lucy mused out loud.

"I do not know truthfully Lucy. What causes love to arise in anyone's hearts? Maybe it is because with Glorfindel I see the future for myself. I look outwards and not towards a past. There is so much he makes me feel and so much I know that I make him feel. Yet even though I have known for him for only almost seven years now, I know that we will face the centuries together."

"Is it because you will live forever now?" Lucy said.

"I do not think you understand the point I am trying to make Lucy."

"I love you, like my brother. You have a special place for my heart that will never go away, not even if you were to pass away tomorrow, or if there is grace upon our friendship, hopefully in another thirty to forty years from now. I am well aware that you could easily die in twenty years at sixty, but I have hope that you may make it to be seventy or eighty, yet that has little to do with why I do not love you. I never looked at you that way, I never desired your companionship other than someone who to party with, to have adventures with. I crave for Glorfindel's companionship, but more than someone as too dance with, or to go out into the world with. I want to always be my his side, to make him smile instead of scowling. I am able to speak with him, confide with him, debate with him, learn from him. I find myself intellectually attracted to him."

"Stop it," Lucy whined his expression pained.

"I love Glorfindel and one day we shall marry. Did you know that among the elves sex means marriage? It is because with the union of the body, there is union of the fëar, our souls," Faervel informed Lucy.

"Is that why?"

"No Lucy, that is not why. I am just telling you like it is. I want you to find someone to love, someone who you can marry and have babies with and grow old with. I cannot give you that. Is it wrong to wish for that for you?"

"I want _you_," Lucy said.

"You may want me, but you cannot have me. Can you not find it in your heart to let this love go?" Faervel asked.

"I have loved you for many years Ashlynn Flanagan, I had hoped that one day you would look at me that way. Maybe I was wrong to not try and win your love, maybe I was wrong to try and make you jealous with all those women," Lucy said at last.

"Is that why you slept around? To make me jealous? Oh Lucy, I have never been that kind of person," Faervel said.

"I noticed..." Lucy said at last.

"I still do not think we can be...friends as we were," Faervel offered a small sad smile. She was to hurt by the turn of events. Yes maybe to others it seemed silly, to be this way, considering Lucy was human would not have as many years as Faervel did, but in Faervel's heart, she was still human, living and burning with emotion, swept away easily in the moment, and greatly impassioned. Faervel was touched with some wisdom, wiser than some, less than others considering humans had to grow up so much faster than the elves. In this moment, Faervel was far more human in her heart than an elf, only seeing what was so up close to her, caught up in her emotions.

"I guess not...for what it is worth...I am really sorry."

"I know. I really do believe you. I need time however, to come to terms with what happened and distance from you. I am sorry myself," Faervel added.

"I am sorry again Ash...I will talk to Lord Elrond about not going on the trip to come," Lucy said and then he turned and left her alone. Faervel stared at Lucy's retreating back in silence, her face ashen. Only when he left her did she began to cry again.

'What have I done?' Faervel thought. Her thoughts turned grim with the promise she would focus on now, with her current friendships at least until her journey outside of Imladris was over. Then, then she would approach Lucy again, hopefully his romantic feelings for her would be over with. Faervel chewed her lip with the sudden realization that, there was a lack of humans among Rivendell. Some passed through, either upon journeys or they were of the Númenóreans seeking knowledge or wisdom.

'Maybe I shall talk to Lord Elrond about it tomorrow,' Faervel thought. Faervel sighed and sat there on the bed idly, not wanting to face Imladris and probably the curious faces. She did not want to show her bruised face. Faervel placed the pillow back upon the bed and stood up grabbing the salve and the tonic. She left the Healing Hall and did her best to avoid to the population of Imladris, though a few curious faces saw the bruises. She slipped into her home and was greeted by Saelithil.

"Oh Nana!" Faervel said and she collapsed into Saelithil's arms and cried.

"What is wrong daughter of my heart?" Saelithil asked her.

"I am stupid! And childish!" Faervel cried.

"Oh hush now child, what did you do?" Faervel cried harder for a bit at being referred to as a child. She was torn between at times, yes, wanting to act childish and mostly of just wanting to be treated like an adult. She had spent seventeen years of being an adult among humans and it was odd to her being treated like a child. It was just as bad when people did not know how to treat her. She was not like the other elves and it was a point of contention in her mind.

"Lucy and I are no longer friends," Faervel finally spoke in a pained voice.

"This is to do with the bruises you have," Saelithil stated. Faervel nodded slowly and she heaved a great sigh.

"I feel shamed that we fought so...but I wanted to get away. I wanted him to stay away. I still want him to. He loves me, but I – I, I love Glorfindel," Faervel said.

"I know you do," Saelithil said. "He loves you, you say?"

"Has for many years apparently...I feel terrible in a way, for not knowing, but I am also aware he does not want my pity."

"What ails you Faervel?"

"I am...I have been patient. The years seem to blend with me, but it still feels like a long time. I am young to you all, but I have never been a child, not for a long time time..." Faervel said quietly.

"Is it your majority that pains you? It will be here before you know it," Saelithil said.

"I know but...it is hard, to be seen as a child. In my mind, in my heart, I am still human with my own views. Patience," Faervel said more to herself than Saelithil.

"Aye, patience. Be at peace daughter, your journey to come will fill up two of the years, then you will only have seven years left," Saelithil said.

"I know...but it does seem such a long time..." Faervel murmured. It was like being ten again, being told she had to live with her family until she was eighteen.

"I am going to go rest Nana, I am still very tired," Faervel admitted.

"Sweet rest, Faervel," Saelithil said. Faervel gave a brief smile before slipping into her room. Saelithil smiled and left the house to inform her husband of Faervel's condition. She arrived outside his door and quietly knocked.

"Come in," Erestor called out. Saelithil entered and smiled upon seeing Glorfindel there in the room.

"She has returned home but has gone straight to sleep," Saelithil informed them both.

"She is well?" Glorfindel asked in a pained voice. Saelithil smiled at seeing the worry in Glorfindel's usually impassive face.

"As well as she can be, she has concluded Lucy and her are no longer friends," Saelithil answered.

"Ai! This is an interesting turn!" Erestor exclaimed, knowing full well his foster daughter's deep friendship with the two humans.

"Let the daughter of our heart keep her secrets, with what has come to pass. May those two see their folly in time," Saelithil said quietly.

"Aye, hopefully before it is to late, the lives of Men pass so quickly before us," Erestor said.

"Faervel still draws upon her life among Men, there is a chance their friendship may be mended," Saelithil said.

"I have noticed, but still she changes," Glorfindel said quietly.

"Which brings us to the question you have proposed Glorfindel," Erestor mused. He laughed upon seeing Glorfindel's embarrassment.

"Oh what is this? Our most venerable lord blushing?" Saelithil teased.

"I am asking Erestor, as long as Faervel agrees, to become my betrothed," Glorfindel said.

"With of course the knowledge that she is not to be married until she is fifty," Erestor pointed out.

"I believe that Faervel is ready," Saelithil pointed out.

"I think naught personally," Erestor said.

"She lacks certain wisdom yes, but would nine years more make a difference?"

"Saelithil, I would desire to wait until she is fifty. She has much to learn still and more to grow," Glorfindel admitted.

"Well, I will not say in the way of you two being betrothed, but for marriage – " Erestor started.

"Let them decided for themselves, my love," Saelithil exclaimed. Erestor sighed at this.

"I would prefer that we would go by Elrond's original statement of waiting for Faervel to become fifty for marriage," Erestor said.

"Ai! Erestor! Let us just decide after they come back from their journey," Saelithil said.

"I concur with Saelithil, though I still believe I shall wait for her to become fifty, nine years is just a season for us," Glorfindel said.

"Well, seek her out and ask her, should she accept, we will have the betrothal feast. At least Lady Galadriel still resides here," Erestor muttered, thinking of Glorfindel's relations.

"Aye, and Elrond too," Glorfindel grinned. "We can celebrate the betrothal at least while my cousin remains here."

"Lady Galadriel will leave?"

"It is a feeling we both have, that in time she shall leave, sooner than later, and yet not to soon." Glorfindel confided thoughtfully.

"Then it is best, but first you must ask Faervel!"

Glorfindel grinned cheekily, "I highly doubt she would say nay!"

It was quiet, to quiet in Faervel's ears as she came to. She found herself in a strange shifting landscape, of oceans and trees before it came to a stop. She stood upon the shore of a great lake at the roots of a dead tree. It was a great large tree, larger than any sequoia tree had ever seen, and it stood at great heights. She glanced around her confused. Faervel took a breath and set out to explore the landscape. There was a great many flora she had never seen, including a beautiful golden blooming flower. Faervel came to a stop seeing a lady before her dressed in gray, her eyes sad and kind. She was incredibly tall.

"You are most weary Nórimiel Faervel," the lady said.

"Who are you?" Faervel asked quietly.

"I am Îdh and my gift is rest," the lady said. Îdh's voice was incredibly kind, her smile gentle.

"Rest?"

"My husband and I tend to all those who are weary, whether they be in Valinor or in Arda," Îdh said.

"Oh..." The lady sat down and gestured for her to join her.

"This seems silly to ask, why me?"

"You are weary, just like others. We watch over all, the firstborn, the second born, and even the dwarves," Îdh said.

"Ah, the second born is Men, yes?" Faervel asked, blushing.

"Indeed young one, come here, rest, for your soul is weary," Îdh said. Faervel sighed and she rested her head in Îdh's lap like she desired.

"I am not so weary..." Faervel murmured. Îdh laughed at Faervel's insistence.

"You have such fire in you, young one," Îdh said.

"I know, I hope to be that way, so I can keep Glorfindel feeling young," Faervel said.

"Oh? You fancy young Glorfindel?" Îdh said with a small knowing smile.

"Fancy? I love him deeply," Faervel said with a sigh that was similar to all those who had been in loved. Faervel blinked her purple eyes studying Îdh's face once more.

"Aye, I am glad to see you make him so happy. He had not needed to visit the Gardens of Lórien for a while now," Îdh said.

"The Gardens of Lórien...? This is..."

"Valinor, in a sense, a place between words in this dream scape," Îdh said.

"Oh..." Faervel gasped.

"Relax young one, relax and be at peace, rest," Îdh said soothingly. Faervel found herself compelled to follow suit, drifting into a deep rest.

"I will watch over you little one, rest, let your weariness fall away," Îdh said to Faervel again as Faervel slightly stirred. Îdh stroked her hair with a very fine gentleness that soothed Faervel. "I watch over you, like the others."

Faervel came awake to a warm body lying beside her. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled upon seeing golden hair laying across her arm. Glorfindel chuckled then, his chest rumbaing against her ear.

"Do you feel better? You have slept a long time," Glorfindel said.

"How long?"

" You have slept almost a full day, it is almost lunch now," Glorfindel said. Faervel sat up suddenly.

"What? I have? But it did not seem so long in the dreams..." Faervel murmured. Glorfindel raised one eyebrow at Faervel causing her to smile at the familiar gesture.

"I...dreamed of Îdh," Faervel said.

"Îdh? Ah! You were drawn to the Gardens of Lórien. I see now," Glorfindel said, he caressed her face, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes... Îdh said you have not been drawn there in a long time," Faervel said quietly.

"No, you bring much joy to my heart," Glorfindel said smiling.

"I am glad," Faervel said simply, her happiness feeling like it would burst from her chest.

"Do you remember the gift I gave you at Christmas time?" Glorfindel asked casually.

"The rings?" Faervel asked tilting her head.

"The rings," Glorfindel grinned.

"What about them?"

"Would you marry me Faervel Tithenuren?" Glorfindel asked. Faervel froze then smiled.

"Ai! This is a proposal?"

"A serious proposal with the permission of your foster father," Glorfindel said.

"That eases my heart then! Then yes Glorfindel, I will marry you." Faervel answered. Glorfindel gave her a silly grin, before dragging her close and kissing her. He stopped for a moment and looked at her with love.

"Would you give me a name my love?"

"Mm...I do not know..." Faervel sat and looked thoughtful. "I fear that I lack creativity."

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray...you never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away...you are Anorel, for you are my joyful sun," Faervel said. Glorfindel laughed and smiled, and he sang to her then, a sweet tune of love that had her heart drowning in love and happiness.*

* * *

For those who do not know Îdh as far as I can tell, is the closest to the Sindarin name of Estë. I feel that no matter how brief Îdh plays a part in Faervel's life, it is as important. Estë and her husband Irmo (or Lórien as you may know him) take care of elves who are 'weary' and 'troubled.' Faervel is not special in gaining that attention. Though I may bring up Glorfindel's tale of spending a lot of time among Lórien. Maybe.

Naming cultures among elves, husband and wives usually give epessë to each other. While Anorel is most likely not right, I prefer how it sounds, somewhat. The other was Himanor, steadfast sun, or using Muimen beloved husband, though he is not her beloved husband yet.


End file.
